Time Works Wonders
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Yunho, merasa dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang salah. Bayang" masa lalu seakan menghantuinya. Ia harus mencari mantan istri yang ia benci sejak 18 tahun yang lalu. Demi Changmin sang anak, adalah alasan yang mengharuskannya mencari. Tapi, alasan itu seakan sebuah klise ringan saat ia bertemu kembali dengan sang mantan istri. -Sumarry gagal- YunJae FF / Yaoi / DLDR. [ Chap 13 Upd ].
1. Chapter 1

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Prolog.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan.

_Check it..._

Musang Yunho tengah menerawang jauh, masuk ke dalam dunia yang hanya ia sendiri tahu apa. Berbagai kilas kejadian memutar bagaikan adegan slow motion yang setiap detiknya membuat pria itu mendesah berat.

Satu persatu mulai terangkai menjadi satu, menyusun berbagai rangkai peristiwa ke dalam sebuah puzzle yang tak sempurna. Lagi, sebuah helaan napas dilakukan Yunho. Sebuah bingkai photo yang biasa membuat Yunho tenang kala bayangan ini menyiksanya, kini pun tak bisa menenangkan. Malah sebaliknya, semakin Yunho memandangi, semakin ia merasa sesak.

Ia segera membuang manik matanya ke arah lain. Entah, kenapa ia bisa terpikir akan seorang pria yang dulu sempat hadir dalam hidupnya. Ia membenci pria itu. Sangat benci hingga ia tak sudi untuk melihat wajah itu lagi. Tapi, hari ini ada yang salah dengan sistem jaringan otak Yunho.

Entah kenapa, ia seakan-akan ingin bertemu sang pria itu. Menanyakan kabar, tentang kehidupannya selama ini, dan sedikit berbincang untuk seseorang yang sudah hadir diantara mereka. Erangan frustasi mulai keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Mengingat seseorang yang ia sebut tadi membuat ia seakan ingin benar-benar berjumpa dengan pria yang selama belasan tahun tak pernah ia temui lagi. Yunho kembali berdecak, memorinya akan sang pria begitu sangat kuat. Ia memejamkan mata musang yang cukup lelah itu. Berusaha mengusir pikiran yang bersarang di dalam otak.

Tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Memorinya memutar seperti film. Mengingatkannya pada awal pertemuan dengan pria yang tiba-tiba ingin ditemui sekaligus dibencinya. Kening Yunho tertaut, kedua kelopak matanya masih menutup, dan bibir hati itu seperti merafalkan sebuah nama, dengan suara yang samar-samar.

Delapan Belas tahun yang lalu. Benar, pikiran membawanya pada zaman di mana Yunho masih mengenakan seragam SMA. Awal-awal cinta yang seharusnya tumbuh bagi pria itu, namun kandas karena seorang pria lain yang menjebaknya dalam sebuah masalah gila.

Sangat jelas dalam ingatan Yunho, ketika kejadian gila menurutnya itu berlangsung. Bagaimana ia kenal dengan si pria yang menghancurkan masa remajanya. Menjadikannya seorang Ayah muda di masa ia masih menduduki bangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas.

Benar, Yunho harus bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatan yang sedikitpun tak pernah ia nikmati. Pria yang ia kira sama dengannya itu hamil. Cukup ajaib jika mengingat itu, bagaimana semua omong kosong itu bisa terjadi. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia cukup lelah atas desakan dari berbagai pihak.

Tepat setelah satu bulan pria itu mengandung anaknya. Yunho menikahinya, pernikahan terselubung karena mereka sama-sama pelajar. Selama masa pernikahan, Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah melirik sang pria, hingga anak mereka lahir. Yunho tak peduli barang sedikit saja. Bagi Yunho, kehadiran pria itu saja sudah musibah, apa lagi anak laki-laki yang dilahirkan melalui operasi caesar itu.

Anak itu bagaikan bencana untuk Yunho. Dan benar saja, ketika sang anak berumur Satu tahun, pria itu memintanya bercerai, hal yang sangat membahagiakan sekaligus melegakan. Namun harapan akan lega jauh dari kehidupan Yunho sejak kenal si pria itu. Mantan istrinya pergi meninggalkan anak mereka bersamanya.

Itu kenapa ia cukup merasa masih mempunyai beban. Hingga seseorang yang mengisi hatinya sejak dulu bersedia untuk menikah dengannya. Kehidupan Yunho seakan dijungkir balik lagi. Dari titik yang menjenuhkan hingga merangkak menuju kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

Yunho bahagia dengan sang wanita pilihan hatinya. Kwon Boa, wanita tangguh yang sangat amat ia cintai itu juga mau menerima kekurangan masa lalunya. Boa merawat sang anak laki-laki Yunho. Memperlakukan dengan baik, meski sejujurnya Yunho sendiri enggan melihat anak itu berhadir diantara keluarga kecil baru yang tengah ia bangun.

Deringan telpon di ruang CEO yang sekarang di tempati Yunho, menyadarkan pria itu akan masa lalu yang cukup kelam. Musang Yunho segera membuka lebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sisa-sisa akan kenangan masih menyelubungi iris hitam itu. Beberapa kali mengedipkan mata, Yunho berusaha melepas semua yang ia bayangkan tadi.

Diangkatnya telpon yang masih berdering, langsung saja suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal terdengar di gendang telinga kala gagang telpon ia letakkan di daun telinganya.

"..."

"Urus semua, aku akan bicara dengannya ketika di rumah," sahut Yunho, seraya memijit pelipis.

"..."

"Tolong, carikan seorang detektif yang handal, aku ingin mencari seseorang."

Yunho segera meletakkan gagang telpon ke tempatnya. Ia mendesah frustasi. Lagi-lagi, laporan yang sama tentang kelakuan sang anak yang membuatnya pusing.

"Jung Changmin," gumam Yunho, kemudian berdecak pelan, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kursi empuk kebanggaannya di kantor ini.

.

.

.

Pelipis yang memar, dengan bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah menghiasi wajah tampan milik pria muda yang kini duduk sendiri di sudut kedai makanan yang merakyat. Pria muda itu mengembuskan napas leganya kala melihat seorang pria yang sangat tidak pantas menyandang gender sama dengannya itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Senyuman konyol langsung tersungging di bibir sang pria muda. Rasa sakit yang diderita seakan menguap. Pria berwajah cantik yang ia kenal sejak setahun lalu itu, menggelengkan pelan kepala. Mata besar pria cantik itu membesar, kemudian duduk di depan sang pria muda yang seakan kegirangan karena melihat wajah cantik miliknya.

"Sekarang apa lagi Changmin?" Tanya ketus sang pria cantik, menyentuh pelan-pelan pelipis pria muda yang dipanggil Changmin.

"Aku berkelahi dengan teman di kampus," Jaejoong _nuna_," sahut Changmin sangat santai dan tanpa beban mengubah embel-embel _hyung _yang seharusnya ia sebut menjadi _nuna_.

Jaejoong, pria cantik yang melebihi wanita itu hanya berdecak pelan. Tidak protes juga karena Changmin yang memanggilnya _nuna_. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sudah sering mengingatkan Changmin untuk memanggilnya _hyung_, hanya saja pria itu terlalu _evil _untuk menuruti keinginannya. Pada akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah dan membiarkan Changmin bersikap sesukanya. Lagi pula, Jaejoong tahu jika Changmin yang tak pernah absen datang ke kedai ini adalah seorang yang baik-baik.

"Selalu saja berkelahi, apa kau tidak bosan? Dalam seminggu aku tak pernah absen mengobati luka-lukamu," Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, bersiap-siap menuju ke dapur untuk megambil air hangat dan kotak P3K.

"Apa aku merepotkan _nuna_?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu Changmin, aku hanya khawatir kepadamu. Bagaimana kau bisa hidup seperti itu eoh?"

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Changmin. Hatinya menghangat mendapat sebuat kekhawatiran dari Jaejoong. Ingin rasanya Changmin melompat karena girang. Tapi jelas, ia tidak akan bertingkah konyol begitu.

"Inilah caraku untuk hidup _nuna_. Caraku untuk mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya kumiliki."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Kata-kata Changmin cukup tidak dimengerti. Changmin memang kerap mengatakan hal-hal yang Jaejoong tidak pahami. Tapi, ketika Jaejoong bertanya, Changmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan, _aku sangat beruntung karena bertemu denganmu. _Hal yang membuat pertanyaan lebih dalam pada Jaejoong namun tak ingin dipusingkan.

Beberapa menit Jaejoong kembali lagi ke meja Changmin, dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi air panas, kotak P3K dan semangkok _jajangmyeon_. Mata Changmin berbinar melihat mangkuk makanan yang selalu ia pesan di kedai ini.

"_Nuna_, kau baik sekali. Kau memang selalu baik padaku, _nuna_," nyaris Changmin berteriak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Beruntung kedai cukup sepi sehingga tak banyak orang yang peduli akan keributan yang di timbulkan Changmin.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menggeleng dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Changmin. Diletakkannya nampan itu di atas meja, kemudian perlahan-lahan Jaejoong mengompres memar di pelipis Changmin dan menyeka darah yang ada di bibir pria itu. Memberikan obat merah pada pelipis Changmin, sebelum merekatkan plester _antiseptic _di sana.

"Selesai, sekarang makanlah," ujar Jaejoong pada Changmin yang hanya diam saat jemari-jemari lentik Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya.

Ada rasa mendamba yang dalam ketika mereka melakukan _skinship_. Perasaan Changmin rasanya berdebar-debar sangat cepat dan keinginan untuk memeluk Jaejoong seakan tak bisa ia bendung. Terlebih sebuah kata yang ingin sekali ia ucapkan pada Jaejoong, namun tak akan pernah bisa terucap untuk sekarang.

"Terima kasih, _nuna_. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Changmin melahap tanpa beban _jajangmyeon _yang dibuatkan Jaejoong. Sedikitpun, tak ada rasa beban yang memberatkan bahunya saat bersama dengan Jaejoong. Ia bagaikan seseorang yang penuh kebahagiaan. Tanpa sedikitpun dusta yang menggelayuti dirinya selama ini. Changmin juga ingin bercerita panjang lebar pada Jaejoong, andai ia bisa.

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Mata besar Jaejoong menatapnya penuh dengan kelembutan. Sebuah tatapan yang selalu ia damba sepanjang umurnya. Mata besar yang ingin ia hapus kala melihat jejak air mata yang singgah di sana, dan bertanya siapa yang berani membuat mata indah itu menangis.

"_Nuna_, bolehkah malam ini aku bermalam di rumahmu?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga dari Changmin sangat mengagetkan Jaejoong. Kedua mata besarnya mendelik tajam menatap pada Changmin yang tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan mengucapkan kata itu.

.

.

.

**TBC ? Delete ?**

Well, ini proyek baru -slaap- agak aneh maaf. Jika berkenan silahkan berikan sepatah dua patah kata, jika anda berminat silahkan utarakan (?) itu ~

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-

Thank for reading ^^

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 1.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan.

_Check it..._

Changmin memperhatikan perabot rumah sangat sederhana yang Jaejoong miliki. Setelah perdebatan cukup panjang di kedai _jajangmyeon _tadi, tentang perihal Changmin yang ingin menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Akhirnya, Jaejoong mengalah. Begitu sangat senang hati Changmin karena berhasil mendapat izin dari pria itu menginap di rumahnya.

Rumah Jaejoong sangat kecil, terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi sangat kecil, dapur dan ruang tamu yang menyatu menjadi satu. Jika Changmin bandingkan dengan kamar nyamannya, tentu rumah kontrakan yang di tempati pria kesayangannya sekarang itu kalah jauh.

Bayangan, akan kehidupan yang dijalani Jaejoong langsung memutar di otak Changmin. Sangat memprihatinkan. Itu adalah kata pertama yang dapat Changmin utarakan dalam hati. Changmin juga mengerti bahwa Jaejoong harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, memangku beban hidup seorang diri. Tak bisa Changmin bayangkan seberapa menderitanya kehidupan Jaejoong. Mata bambi pria itu nyaris saja menjatuhkan air mata, jika tidak mendengar teguran Jaejoong.

"Duduklah Changmin, rumahku memang tidak nyaman untuk anak seusiamu."

Gelengan cepat langsung diberikan Changmin sebagai jawabannya. Dalam kondisi apapun keadaan rumah Jaejoong. Baginya sekarang, tempat inilah yang akan disebut rumah ternyaman. Changmin menghela napas dan duduk di lantai yang hanya beralaskan karpet seadanya. Banyak lubang-lubang kecil dan sangat lusuh.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, _Nuna_?" tanya Changmin ketika Jaejoong beranjak untuk ke depan kompor untuk memasak air.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, tidak ada orang di rumah ini kan?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak berkeluarga?" pertanyaan yang Changmin ajukan membuat pria itu gugup sendiri. Sudah sangat lama Changmin ingin mengetahui kehidupan pribadi Jaejoong termasuk kisah asmaranya selama ini.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menyendok gula. Perasaan sakit tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja. Entah kenapa, pertanyaan dari Changmin seakan membuka luka lama yang ia kubur di dalam hati. Padahal, Jaejoong sangat tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat wajar diajukan seseorang, mengingat umurnya yang sudah 33 tahunan.

"Tidak Changmin, aku tidak sempat berpikir ke arah sana. Tidak ada seorangpun wanita yang menyukai pria miskin seperti aku," sahut Jaejoong, sebisanya ia menahan tangisan yang ingin pecah.

"Bagaimana dengan pria? Kau cantik, _Nuna_. Aku yakin banyak pria yang menyukaimu."

Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya. Sungguh demi apapun itu, dadanya mendadak sesak. Yang dikatakan Changmin tidaklah dusta. Selama ini memang banyak pria yang menyatakan kecintaan padanya. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak sedikitpun tertarik pada mereka. Jika Jaejoong boleh jujur, ia memang tidak mempunyai ketertarikan lebih pada wanita. Tapi, seiring waktu berjalan, ia juga tidak mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama pada pria. Hatinya seakan tidak tergerak untuk menyukai bahkan mencintai seseorang.

"Aku hanya menyukai kesendirianku, Min-_ah_," sahut Jaejoong, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Changmin paham, dari melihat bahu ringkih Jaejoong yang bergetar. Pria remaja itu mengerti jika Jaejoong tengah menangis atau menahan tangisannya. Changmin pun menahan hasrat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Sangat ingin Changmin merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi penyembuh rasa kesendirian bagi pria itu.

"_Nuna_, apa kau akan memasak? Aku lapar lagi," Changmin mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu juga menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Berusaha merilekskan diri, walau sebenarnya perasaan sedih mendalam tengah menghantam keras jiwa Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, cukup lega akan perkataan Changmin kali ini. Ia menyeka buliran air mata yang membekas di sudut matanya. Kemudian berucap, "Sepertinya di dalam kulkas masih ada beberapa sayuran dan juga daging ayam, baiklah aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Aah, aku senang sekali _Nuna_. Kau memang _deabak_! Sudah lama sekali aku ingin merasakan masakanmu," senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Changmin. Hatinya menghangat hanya karena membayangkan akan memakan masakan dari Jaejoong. Seolah-olah mengobati rasa mendambanya yang sangat mendalam perlahan-lahan. Benar, bersama dengan Jaejoong membuat Changmin melupakan semua masalahnya. Apa lagi hari ini, Changmin akan tidur di rumah Jaejoong.

Demi apapun yang dipunyainya, Changmin berani bertukar semua itu jika harus. Asalkan bersama dengan Jaejoong, Changmin merasa hidup. Bersama dengan orang yang sangat dicintai dan sayanginya.

.

.

.

Yunho berdecak kesal dan menatap tajam kedua orang suruhannya yang diperintahkan mengawasi Changmin. Kedua pria itu melaporkan bahwa mereka kehilangan jejak anak itu. Kepala Yunho bertambah pening. Ia memejamkan musangnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali membuka dan bertanya, "Terakhir kali kau melihatnya berada di mana?"

"Di sebuah kedai _jajangmyeon _daerah pinggiran Cheondamdong," sahut salah satu dari pria itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa kehilangan jejaknya?"

"Tuan muda, tidak keluar dari kedai itu sampai kedai tutup, Tuan."

Yunho mendengus kesal. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Anaknya yang satu itu memang sangat susah untuk diatur. Bahkan ia sampai mempekerjakan dua orang _body guard _untuk mengawasi tingkah lakunya dari jarak jauh. Hal itu pun masih belum cukup, Changmin masih saja berkelakuan, Putra pertamanya itu masih bertingkah layaknya berandalan yang hobi berkelahi.

"Apa kalian sudah memeriksa ke dalam kedai? Atau berbicara pada sang pemilik kedai?"

"Sudah Tuan. Pemilik kedai tidak tahu menahu tentang Tuan muda yang berkunjung ke sana."

"Cari dia sampai dapat!" Perintah Yunho tegas, dan segera diangguki kedua orang suruhannya itu.

Keduanya membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu mansion mewah kediaman Yunho.

Lagi, helaan napas di lakukan pria berumur Tiga Puluh Lima tahunan itu. Sungguh ia tidak sanggup mengurus anak pertamanya. Changmin benar-benar menguji Yunho dengan segala laporan kenakalan yang dilakukan. Sebelumnya, Changmin adalah anak yang sangat baik dan cerdas. Prestasi anak itu tidak terhitung. Sejak sekolah dasar, Changmin tidak pernah absen mendapat ranking satu.

Kemudian, pada sekolah menengah, Changmin di tempatkan di kelas akselarasi hingga sekolah menengah atas. Pria remaja itu lulus pada umur Lima Belas tahun. Dan sejak saat itu lah Changmin mulai berubah, sejak memasuki bangku universitas. Sikap Changmin yang periang berubah drastis.

Yunho tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Ia sadar, jika selama ini memang kurang memperhatikan sang anak. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, setiap kali Changmin mencetak prestasi, Yunho ingin memeluk Changmin dan mengatakan _itu lah anakku._ Tapi naas, sekali pun ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

Jika sang anak datang membawa piala dan menunjukkan hasil belajarnya, Yunho selalu mengatakan sebaliknya. Hal yang baru Yunho sadari, ia selalu bersikap tak acuh pada Changmin. Sesuatu yang kini sangat ia sesali.

Yunho duduk termenung di ruang tamunya. Diremasnya rambut brunette yang tadi tersisir rapi. Beribu penyesalan bagaikan menohok jantung Yunho. Jika ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin memperlakukan Changmin dengan baik. Menyayangi anaknya itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia bangga dengan hasil kerja keras Changmin. Tapi, ia sadar. Semua terlambat.

Changmin yang sekarang bukanlah Changmin yang dua tahun lalu. Putranya itu menjadi pembangkang. Bersikap sesuka hatinya dan arogan. Bahkan, sejak hari kelulusannya, Yunho belum pernah mendengar anak itu memanggilnya _Appa_. Miris.

Derap langkah kaki menginterupsi Yunho, segera ia menatap ke arah bunyi berasal. Sesaat Yunho menahan napasnya. Ia menatap lamat-lamat pada remaja yang memakai seragam SMA. Detik berikutnya Yunho menghela napas pelan sebelum bertanya, "Dari mana saja?"

Remaja itu menghentikan langkah kakinya yang hendak masuk lebih jauh ke dalam mansion. Menatap sekilas Yunho, "Ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Aku sudah mengatakan seminggu yang lalu padamu."

Dingin, itu lah yang terjadi pada pembicaraan mereka. Yunho menautkan keningnya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan sang pria remaja itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Jung Changmin, Jung Jinwoon... Hnnn," Yunho meremas kasar rambutnya lagi.

Kedua Putranya kini benar-benar bagaikan orang berbeda. Jinwoon, Putra keduanya hasil pernikahan dengan Kwon BoA itu bersikap dingin semenjak setahun yang lalu. Yunho sendiri cukup tahu alasan kenapa Jinwoon bertingkah demikian. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengambil pusing akan tingkah anaknya. Mungkin seiring waktu berjalan Jinwoon akan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada waktu itu.

Ia juga berharap Jinwoon dapat merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam mengerogoti hatinya karena membuat hal tersebut. Ya, pengharapan yang semakin mengabu-abu. Karena setiap harinya Jinwoon selalu menunjukkan sikap yang tak kalah dingin dari Changmin.

Tapi sekali lagi, Yunho tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan sikap Jinwoon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Dalam prioritas Yunho, Changmin adalah yang paling utama. Ia sangat sadar bagaimana anak itu di perlakukan tidak adil oleh dirinya. Jinwoon adalah kebanggaannya sejak dulu, ia tidak malu-malu menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Jinwoon adalah anaknya. Memanjakan Jinwoon, mengabulkan segala keinginan Jinwoo. Tapi tidak dengan Changmin.

Yunho ingin menebus semuanya dari sekarang. Ia ingin memperlakukan Changmin layaknya ia memperlakukan Jinwoon dulu. Ia merasa sangat berdosa pada anaknya yang satu itu. Seharusnya dulu ia bisa bersikap adil kepada mereka berdua, tidak membeda-bedakan meskipun Changmin bukanlah anak yang ia harapkan.

"Tuan, aku membawa detektif yang anda minta," interupsi dari salah satu orang kepercayaan Yunho membuat pria itu langsung mendongak.

Seunghyun, asisten sekaligus orang kepercayaan Yunho itu berdiri dengan tegap bersama dengan seorang pria yang Yunho tebak adalah detektif. Segera, Yunho beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu.

"Kita bicara di dalam ruang kerjaku saja," ujar Yunho pada sang detektif, kemudian menatap Seunghyun dan menambahkan, "Hubungi Kyuhyun dan Kibum, tanyakan di mana anak itu berada sekarang."

Anggukan nyata diberikan Seunghyun sebagai jawaban untuk menjalankan perintah. Yunho langsung menuju ruang kerjanya diikuti sang detektif yang akan ia sewa untuk mencari seseorang yang ada di masa lalunya dulu.

.

.

.

Yunho menyerahkan selembar photo lusuh yang selama ini ia simpan dalam laci terkunci rapat pada detektif yang di kenal bernama, Park Yoochun. Pria itu menyambar photo yang Yunho berikan. Kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama seseorang yang tengah tersenyum di photo.

"Kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?" Tanya Yunho cukup sangat tidak sabar untuk menemukan orang tersebut.

"Besok, aku butuh data yang lebih banyak tentang wanita yang ada di photo ini," sahut Yoochun seraya menyimpan photo ke dalam saku jas.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dan perlu kau ketahui dia seorang pria bukan wanita. Semasa SMA dia satu sekolah denganku. Soal orang tuanya aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, dia dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga Kim. Enam belas tahun lalu, terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku sudah mencari informasi dari orang yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Kim. Jaejoong tidak ada di sana. Pria itu tidak terdeteksi keberadaannya."

Yoochun mendengarkan dengan seksama, sebelum sebuah pertanyaan menggelitiknya, "Enam Belas tahun yang lalu, berapa umur Kim Jaejoong? Karena pada photo yang kau berikan tadi, dia terlihat begitu sangat muda."

"Jaejoong berusia Tujuh Belas tahun saat kami melakukan perceraian," Yunho sedikit berdecak saat mengungkapkan masa lalunya.

Ia mengerti untuk mencari seseorang harus memerlukan informasi yang cukup. Itu mengapa ia hanya mengajak Yoochun ke dalam ruang kerjanya tapi tidak dengan Seunghyun.

"_Married by accident_, Tuan?" Yoochun terkekeh dengan pertanyaan konyol yang diucapkannya.

"Kurang lebih begitu," jawab Yunho dingin.

"Jadi kau mempunyai anak dengan pria itu? _Well_, terdengar sangat konyol, tapi menurutku jika kalian sesama pria tidak harus menikah, apa lagi mengingat usia Kim Jaejoong yang sangat muda. Lagi pula, aku seseorang yang _open minded,_ segala sesuatu bisa terjadi di dunia ini."

"Ya, Jung Changmin. Anakku hasil hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Changmin berusia Tujuh Belas tahun, sedang menempuh pendidikan di universitas Kyunghee. Aku rasa itu saja cukup," Yunho mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Terlalu banyak menceritakan hal di masa lalu pada Yoochun membuat dadanya sesak. Jadi, ia tidak ingin membongkar cerita yang ia pendam selama ini kepada orang lain. Yoochun mengangguk, pria itu mengerti jika kliennya tidak ingin menceritakan lebih. Lagi pula informasi yang Yoochun dapat sudah cukup.

"Baiklah, Tuan Jung. Aku pastikan kurang dari seminggu aku akan menemukan orang yang kau cari," ujar Yoochun seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Yunho menjabat tangan pria itu. Setelahnya Yoochun menunduk dan pamit dari ruangan kerja pribadi Yunho.

Yunho menatap nanar pintu yang baru tertutup. Entahlah, perasaannya sedikit meragu lagi. Ia tidak tahu, apa keputusannya untuk mencari Jaejoong adalah sesuatu yang benar atau salah. Yunho tidak tahu, hanya saja selama beberapa minggu ke depan, bayangan Jaejoong selalu terlintas di pikirannya. Puncaknya adalah hari ini. Pria itu seakan tidak mau keluar dari sistem jaringan otaknya.

Membuat perasaan Yunho bagaikan tersiksa dan menyesal karena mengingat kembali Jaejoong. Ia memang membenci Jaejoong. Sangat benci. Tapi, sebuah perasaan lain membuatnya harus menemukan pria itu. Pria yang sudah menghadirkan Jung Changmin diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Ponsel Changmin berdering, menghentikan gerakan pria itu untuk memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Segera Changmin merogoh saku celana jeansnya. Pada layar ponsel terpampang jelas nama _'Appa_?" dalam ID sang penelpon. Changmin menghela napasnya, sebelum menolak panggila itu dan mematikan ponselnya.

"_Aaiish_, teman kampusnya begitu rewel, Nuna. Dari tadi mereka selalu menghubungiku, mengajakku ke klub malam," Changmin tersenyum lebar setelah mengoceh penjelasan yang tidak harus diberikan.

"Berapa usiamu Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin mengetahui umur remaja ini. Apa lagi ketika mendengar klub malam yang diucapkan Changmin.

"Tujuh Belas tahun, _Nuna. Wae_?"

Kening Jaejoong setengah terangkat, ia menatap lamat-lamat Changmin yang kembali melahap masakannya. Jantung Jaejoong serasa berpacu sangat cepat. Umur Changmin mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya yang rata. Sisa bekas operasi _caesar _yang pernah ia jalani masih tertinggal samar-samar di sana.

Rasa rindu yang teramat menyeruak dari dalam hati Jaejoong. Ia merindukan seseorang itu, jika sekarang Jaejoong masih bersamanya. Umur orang yang teramat ia sayangi itu sama dengan Changmin. Cairan bening melesak membasahi sudut matanya. Perasaan rindu itu membuncah tak tertahankan.

Bersama dengan Changmin seakan membuat Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan dengan orang yang ingin ia dekap dengan protektif. Ia merasa bersalah dengan orang yang seharusnya ia besarkan dengan tangannya. Perasaan menyesal yang selama ini dipendam Jaejoong semakin mendalam.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia menangis di depan Changmin yang hanya mengamati Jaejoong sedari tadi.

"Max..." gumaman kecil itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat.

.

.

.

TBC ?

Well, EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -sejauh ini aku selalu berusaha memperbaiki-

_The first, i wanna say sorry to Noona Enii, i can't imagine Kibum as Changmin brother. Idk, it's my feels problem, so sorry, i change it being Jung Jinwoon magnae 2 AM T . T . Selain itu aku ga pernah nemu buat pairing lain selain Yunjae, maafkanlah diriku u,u . Maaf jika ini menjadi tidak sesuai yang diharapkan -bow-_

Yang bilang pendek ayo sini duel master sama aku -smirk- i'll try to write all my fanfiction in every morning. Kemarin aku update, Afraid for love to fade sama Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover. Selama aku masih ada semangat (?) dan ide, mungkin aku akan usahakan untuk rajin mengpdate ff. Buat Devil Hunter. Aku harus fokus lebih ke ff itu, memang peminatnya cukup minim, tapi memang benar itu ff cukup banyak menyita waktu kalau bikin aku harus pelajari ulang konsep ulang. Istilah yang timbul, berbagai senjata, yamato, rebellion, ivory & ebony dll. -lap keringet-

Terima kasih buat yang sejauh ini udah kasih supportnya -bow- . Makasih udah mau nyempatin baca dan kasih reviews, maaf jika ini semakin ga jelas -bow-

Sebenarnya, aku pengen revisi ff jaman jadul dulu, semacam era joseon tapi entah lah, nanti dibilang nulis ff ga kelar" lagi -_- hutang ane jaman jadul padahal banyak, makanya ane mau revisi dan post disini ~ ada saran ? atau mau ngerevisiin ? -smirk-

Thank to My Beauty Jeje, unnie (?) udah memberikan review di ff aku -bow- makasih buat semangatnya (?) juga, jangan terlalu memuji, nanti bisa terbang unn -watados- :v

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan di pm atau di sini. :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

_With Love Misscel ^^_

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

"Max... Anakku," lagi suara Jaejoong yang bergetar bergumam. Rasa rindu itu sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa Max, yang ia sebut anak. Ia ingin menyentuh memeluk dan mengatakan ribuan kata maaf karena meninggalkan Max bersama mantan suaminya.

Changmin hanya diam, lelehan air mata juga sudah membuat sungai kecil pada pipinya. Jika tidak ada meja penghalang diantara mereka. Detik ini juga Changmin ingin memeluk Jaejoong. Menanyakan hal apa yang membuat pria tersayangnya itu menangis.

Tapi, dengan jarak yang memisahkan. Changmin hanya bisa mengawasi, tubuhnya ingin beringsut mendekat Jaejoong. Tapi otot motoriknya tak bersahabat. Semua seolah membeku dan menegang, bahkan bibirnya serasa kelu tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Selama beberapa menit Jaejoong terhanyut pada perasaan yang berusaha ia kunci. Hingga ketika isakan tangis Changmin terdengar telinganya. Jaejoong tersadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Segera, ia menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantik yang kini murung.

Senyuman dikembangkan Jaejoong pada bibir cherrynya. Ia menatap lamat-lamat Changmin yang masih menatapnya iba. Setidaknya itulah yang Jaejoong artikan dari tangisan pria remaja yang seusia dengan anaknya.

"Maaf Changmin," ujar Jaejoong kemudian mengambil sumpit yang tadi terlepas dari tangannya. Pelan-pelan Jaejoong mulai menikmati kembali makanan. Ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat pria remaja itu menangis iba karenanya.

Mata Changmin yang sembab menatap intens Jaejoong. Sangat tahu bahwa pria di depannya sangat rapuh dan butuh perlindungan. Dalam hati, Changmin bersumpah akan melindungi Jaejoong dari apapun. Tidak ingin melihat mata indah itu menangis pilu.

Rasa tak berguna, tiba-tiba menelusup dalam hati Changmin. Seharusnya Changmin bisa menenangkan Jaejoong. Membuat nyaman dan menjadi tempat bersandar yang selalu pria itu datangi. Tapi nihil, perasaannya tidak bisa terbendung saat tangisan itu pecah. Perasaan yang bagai membludak ingin dilepaskan dan rindu akan sebuah kata yang dari dulu ingin diucapkan pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Musang Yunho mendelik lebar saat memperhatikan photo demi photo yang diberikan Yoochun. Ia melirik pria yang berprofesi sebagai detektif itu sembari menautkan keningnya. Bingung sekaligus takjub. Itu lah gambaran ekspresi Yunho sekarang. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika detektif ini sangat cepat mengumpulkan informasi.

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" Yoochun bertanya seolah tidak menyadari akan keterkejutan Yunho.

"Aku akan menstrasfer pembayaranmu setelah bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong," ucap Yunho, musangnya kembali memperhatikan photo Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari rumah kecil dikawasan kumuh.

"Tidak masalah. Oh iya, coba kau lihat photo terakhir, di sana ada seorang pria yang keluar dari rumah Kim Jaejoong. Setahuku, dia tinggal sendiri, mungkin kekasihnya," Yoochun mengucapkannya begitu sangat santai. Pria itu juga mulai beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki di depan meja CEO perusahaan ternama ini.

Yunho menuruti perkataan Yoochun, ia membalik photo-photo yang diberikan Yoochun. Pada saat iris matanya menatap photo terakhir, jantung Yunho nyaris ingin lepas. Berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat dengan mulut yang membuka lebar.

"Aku yakin kau mengenali pria itu, Tuan. Aku pamit dulu," ujar Yoochun membenarkan letak jas mahal yang dikenakan sebelum keluar ruangan.

Yunho tidak mempedulikan ucapan Yoochun. ia terus menatap pada photo yang masih membuatnya syok tiada kira. Beberapa detik setelah mendengar pintu ruangannya yang tertutup. Yunho seakan tersadar pada kenyataan.

Lagi, musang itu menatap seolah tidak puas pada hasil photo yang diberikan Yunho. Mulutnya bergumam pelan, ketidak percayaan menelusup jauh ke dalam hatinya. Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Ia butuh penjelasan lebih.

Yunho langsung menyambar secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh Yoochun tadi. Ia membaca dua alamat yang ditulis oleh pria itu. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Seakan sesuatu telah mengaduk-aduknya dengan titik yang tepat. Sedetik kemudian, Yunho bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya.

Ia ingin segera menuntaskan perasaan penasaran yang ia derita beberapa menit lalu. Namun, sebuah gejolak yang menggebu-gebu dan perasaan gugup luar biasa dirasa. Entah Yunho sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hanya memikirkan bahwa ia akan segera bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong membuat seluruh indranya seakan bereaksi dengan berlebihan.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho berhenti di depan kedai _jajangmyeon _di daerah Cheondamdong. Setelah dari sebuah rumah kontrakan yang berada di daerah kumuh, dan tidak menemukan sosok yang ingin ia temui. Yunho segera memutar arah ke sini.

Ia mengembuskan napas berat. Kemudian turun dari mobil mewah yang biasa ia pakai ke kantor. Perasaan Yunho mulai menjadi-jadi, lagi. Rasa penasaran yang selama beberapa puluh menit mereda kembali menguap seakan ingin minta tuntaskan secepatnya.

Perlahan-lahan, kakinya melangkah memasuki kedai yang cukup sepi setelah jam makan siang. Musangnya langsung mengedar keseluruh ruangan kedai yang tidak terlalu besar. Ada beberapa orang pengunjung yang menikmati sajian menu yang dijual. Ia kembali melangkah pasti menuju sebuah meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Tidak berapa lama, seorang pria datang menghampirinya. Yunho berdecak, hatinya serasa mencelos saat melihat wajah pria yang tidak ia kenal. Sang pria menanyakan apa yang ingin ia pesan, Yunho menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia katakan. Bukan kebingungan untuk menentukan pesanan makanan yang hanya alasan untuk datang kemarin.

Tetapi, sesuatu yang sangat penting lebih dari pada apapun, selama beberapa detik ia memejamkan mata, kemudian berucap, "Aku pesan mie kecap, dan tolong suruh Kim Jaejoong yang mengantarkannya."

Pria berperawakan sedang itu menganga lebar mendengar permintaan Yunho yang terkesan bertingkah. Ingin pria itu membalas ucapannya. Namun belum sempat membuka suara Yunho mendahului, "Aku akan bayar dua kali lipat dari harga mie kecap."

Mendengar negosiasi yang menguntungkan, segera sang pria yang bekerja di tempat ini mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur. Yunho menghela napas, perasaan tadi lebih menjadi-jadi, bahkan ia merasa serba salah berada di sini.

Entah, Yunho sendiri kurang yakin apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah hal yang benar atau salah. Tapi ketika mengingat akan kelakuan Changmin yang arogan, Yunho serasa ini adalah hal yang tepat. Namun...

"Satu mie kecap, silahkan dinikmati, Tuan."

Pikiran Yunho langsung buyar kala mendengar interupsi dari suara yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dengar lagi. Didongakkannya kepala dan menatap lekat pria yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat setelah meletakkan nampan berisi pesanannya.

Mata bulat besar yang indah itu bertemu pandang kembali dengan musang Yunho yang tajam. Selama beberapa menit keheningan terjadi diantara kedua pria yang pernah memiliki hubungan suami-istri. Yunho menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jaejoong. Tidak banyak berubah dari wajah pria itu. Jaejoong masihlah sangat cantik. Hanya saja, terlihat kurus dari terakhir kali ia lihat.

Pipi Jaejoong terlihat sedikit tirus. Tubuh yang berisi dulu juga mengurus. Akan tetapi ada sebuah perasaan yang Yunho tidak kenali menelusup perlahan di rongga dadanya. Sulit untuk Yunho sendiri utarakan dan artikan apa. Yang ia tahu saat ini, Jaejoong cukup menawan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Mata besar yang dulu akan ditatapnya penuh benci seakan menghanyutkan Yunho pada telaga yang baru ia temui. Semakin lama Yunho menatap, semakin menghanyutkan dan sulit untuknya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ia membenci Jaejoong.

Sedikitpun, Yunho tidak menemukan rasa benci yang dulu bertahta dalam hatinya untuk Jaejoong. Tidak ada, ia tidak menemukan bongkahan benci yang ia tanam, bahkan serpihan benci itu tidak pernah ia temukan ketika pikirannya menyadari bahwa Jaejoong adalah pencipta masalah kehidupannya dulu.

Sebaliknya, Yunho merasa ingin terus memandangi wajah Jaejoong. Menatap iris coklat kehitaman itu, dan ingin selalu merasa tenggelam dalam _doe eyes_ yang sangat memikat. Entah, Yunho tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

Bahkan jantungnya berdetak-detak tidak karuan. Bukan detakkan kegugupan atau detakkan rasa penasaran yang menjadi-jadi. Tapi detakan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan pada BoA. Lebih. Lebih dari itu, detakkan jantungnya berirama, dan menenangkan jiwa Yunho yang serasa tidak pernah merasa benar-benar tenang selama kepergian Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie..." suara Yunho seolah tercekat saat mengucapkan nama pria yang mulai menyadari akan keterpakuan mereka.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberepa kali, sebelum bersiap beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihat gelagat sang mantan istri Yunho segera berucap, "Anak kita, aku ke sini untuk berbicara mengenai anak kita."

Pergerakan Jaejoong terhenti ketika mendengar itu. _Doe eyes_ indahnya kembali menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata keterkejutan yang dalam.

"Duduklah, Jae," ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong, tatapan musang Yunho yang dulu sangat tajam berubah melembut, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang tadi nyaris ingin pergi dari hadapannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, melepaskan tangan Yunho yang bagaikan sebuah sengatan listrik mengenai tangannya. Perasaan yang Jaejoong kubur dan kunci rapat-rapat selama ini, menguak tak tertahankan. Bendungan yang susah payah ia bangun hancur berkeping-keping. Terlebih saat mendengar Yunho mengucapkan **anak kita **padanya. Kehangatan yang tak sempat ia kecap waktu bersama Yunho seolah membuat jiwanya yang sepi bersorak.

Setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong tak luput dari pandangan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun pergerakan Jaejoong. Dalam hati Yunho bahkan bertanya sesuatu yang sangat konyol untuk ia sadari. Selama beberapa menit hening kembali hadir diantara keduanya. Seolah-olah dua pria berbeda kontras ini sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari Yunho belum menyentuh sedikitpun mie kecap pesanannya, "Makanlah dulu, baru kita berbicara tentang Max."

Yunho menautkan keningnya mendengar teguran Jaejoong. Ia menyentuh sumpit yang berada di sebelah kanan mangkoknya. Memindahkan sepasang sumpit itu ke tangan kiri dan mengaduk-aduk mie kecap yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap.

"Kau belum makan siang, bukan? Aku akan mengambilkan teh untukmu," Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke dapur.

Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir hati Yunho. Jaejoong tidaklah berubah sedikitpun. Waktu dulu, pria itu juga sering mengatakan hal yang sama. Mungkin, Jaejoong cukup hapal kebiasaannya yang menunda makan siang menjadi sore. Tapi, kali ini Yunho merasa begitu sangat diperhatikan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang sekarang.

Tidak berapa lama, Jaejoong membawa nampan teh berisi dua gelas dan satu teko teh. Pria itu meletakkan di depan tempatnya duduk. Dituangkannya teh ke dalam gelas satu persatu. Kemudian Jaejoong menyerahkan gelas teh pada Yunho yang menerima dengan sangat terbuka.

Selang sepuluh menit Yunho sudah menghabiskan mie kecap beserta segelas teh. Ia menghela napasnya seraya menatap wajah Jaejoong yang cukup datar. Biasa wajah itu selalu menunduk kala musang Yunho menatapnya. Tapi jujur saja Yunho lebih suka Jaejoong memamerkan kecantikannya dari pada menyembunyikan. Namun semua itu juga mempunyai pengecualian yang baru ia buat, seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang Max?" Jaejoong segera bertanya, perasaan merindu pada anak yang dulu ditinggalkan mendesak keluar._ Doe eyes_nya menatap Yunho lamat-lamat. Sebuah pengharapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Max seakan memupuk.

Selama beberapa detik Yunho menimbang-nimbang keinginannya. Ia cukup bingung apa harus berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar Jaejoong dulu atau langsung pada keinti. Semua itu segera ia tepis. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat. Lagi pula, akan banyak waktu untuk bertanya bagaimana kehidupan pria itu nanti.

"Aku ingin kau merawat anak kita, aku ingin kau menjadi sosok Ibu yang baik untuknya, aku ingin kau berada di sampingnya saat ia memerlukan kasih sayang seorang Ibu."

Mulut Jaejoong membuka lebar disertai mata yang mendelik. Tidak, Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka tentang apa yang diutarakan Yunho. Hatinya bagaikan serasa penuh. Jaejoong bahagia. Jelas, sebagai seorang Ibu yang selalu mendamba dan mempertanyakan tentang keadaan anaknya dalam diam malam, Jaejoong merasa sangat senang dengan keinginan Yunho.

Air mata tak bisa dibendung Jaejoong. Sungguh, Jaejoong teramat bahagia dengan semua itu. Segera dihapusnya cairan bening yang menetes dari sudut mata dan bertanya pada Yunho, "Apa Max baik-baik saja? Apa dia tumbuh jadi anak yang baik? Sekarang dia sekolah di SMA mana? Apa dia tampan?"

Bibir hati Yunho terkekeh, sederetan pertanyaan Jaejoong benar-benar lucu bagi Yunho. Kening Jaejoong tertaut melihat Yunho yang seperti menertawainya. Jaejoong tidaklah keberatan jika Yunho harus menertawakannya. Asal bisa bertemu dengan sang anak semua akan dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti, atau kau sudah sering melihatnya," sahut Yunho dengan senyuman manis yang selama Jaejoong kenal pria itu belum pernah sekalipun dilemparkan untuknya.

Melihat Yunho yang sekarang membuat perasaan Jaejoong yang ingin ditekannya kembali menyeruak tak tertahankan. Getaran-getaran yang sedari tadi berusaha dipendam membebaskan diri dari kungkungan jiwa Jaejoong yang sepi. Senyuman manispun tanpa sadar dikembangkan bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Kapan kau akan mempertemukanku dengan Max? Tapi, rumahku pasti tidak akan membuat Max merasa puas tinggal di sana, aku..."

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan tinggal dengannya berdua?"

Kontan Jaejoong terkejut dan menatap tajam Yunho. Pria itu malah tertawa tanpa rasa canggung yang beberapa menit lalu masih berada diantara mereka. Yunho menimpali perkataannya, "Kau akan tinggal bersama kami."

Seperti sebuah petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Hati Jaejoong serasa dikejutkan tiada henti, hari ini. Puncaknya pernyataan Yunho tadi. Musang pria itu tidak sedikitpun main-main dengan ucapannya. Tapi Jaejoong merasa ini tidak benar. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tinggal bersama dengan Yunho?

Perlahan kepalanya menggeleng pelan, perasaan sakit akan masa lalu tiba-tiba menghampiri rongga dadanya. Jaejoong terasa terhimpit jika harus kembali serumah dengan Yunho. Tapi Max, demi apapun itu Jaejoong ingin bertemu dengan sang anak.

"Aku hanya memberikan penawaran ini satu kali saja, Jae. Jika kau menolak, aku bisa mencarikan Ibu yang lain untuknya," ujar Yunho sedikit menggertak, kebiasaan yang dulu selalu ia pakai untuk menekan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menggeleng cepat. Pria itu serasa tidak mempunyai opsi ataupun tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dengan anaknya. Selama Jaejoong hidup, pikirannya hanya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan sang anak. Dan ketika sebuah kesempatan langka datang padanya, Jaejoong tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan itu.

Hanya saja, hatinya serasa membuka luka lama itu lebih dalam. Jujur saja, Jaejoong memang sangat kaget bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Perasaannya juga bercampur menjadi satu. Namun sekali lagi Jaejoong berusaha membuat semua itu tidak terlepas tadi, dan berakhir gagal saat melihat senyuman Yunho. Tapi, Jaejoong juga takut jika seandainya kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali. Lagi pula sudah Enam Belas tahun. Yunho pasti sudah mempunyai istri, lalu apa bisa dirinya tinggal diantara keluarga Yunho yang baru.

"Tapi Yun, aku tidak ingin menjadi sebuah alasan kehancuran masa depanmu, lagi," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Sangat sadar akan posisinya yang dulu bagi Yunho hanyalah seorang penghancur masa depan.

Yunho menghela napas, cukup mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Ia menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong, ada perasaan terluka yang teramat dari manik _doe eyes _itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menggenggam jemari Jaejoong, "Kita mulai dari awal lagi, Jae. Aku janji, tidak akan berlaku kasar seperti waktu itu, aku janji, Jae."

Kening Jaejoong terangkat sempurna, sungguh tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Yunho. Perlahan Jaejoong menarik jemari dari genggaman Yunho. Wajahnya menunduk, sedikit ragu untuk memberi jawaban.

Jika maksud Yunho tadi mengarah ke hubungan yang seperti dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong akan menolak. Rasa sakit yang diberikan pria itu masih membekas dalam. Jaejoong memang tidak menyesali sedikitpun mengenal Yunho, menikah dengannya dan melahirkan anak mereka. Justru, Jaejoong merasa sangat senang. Hanya saja, mengingat perlakuan dingin Yunho membuat sakit hatinya berdenyut lebih dari sebelumnya.

Seakan mengerti dan tersadar akan tindakan yang tadi di luar batasan dan kendali, Yunho tersenyum hambar. Buru-buru ia mengoreksi kata yang tadi ia ucapkan, "Maksudku, kita bisa dari awal menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak kita. Usianya memang sudah Tujuh Belas tahun, tapi anak kita perlu kita sebagai pendamping dan orang tua yang bijak."

Yunho mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan ragu, Yunho paham pria yang dulu ia campakkan dan buang karena alasan yang menyakiti nurani dan menghancurkan masa depan itu tengah berpikir. Tapi Yunho berjanji, hari ini juga akan membawa pria itu ke mansion besarnya. Mengurus sang anak yang sudah bertingkah lebih dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Dia tidak perlu seorang _baby sitter_ lagi diusia remaja. Yang dia butuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu dan juga Ayah. Aku melewatkan sebuah _fase _yang seharusnya bisa membangun pribadinya menjadi lebih baik, dan aku ingin menebus semuanya, demi anak kita, Jae. Kumohon."

Musang Yunho berkaca-kaca, nyaris ia menitikkan air mata ketika mengingat kesalahan-kesalahannya terhadap sang anak. Yunho merasa gagal sebagai seorang Ayah. Dan jika Jaejoong menolak untuk mengurus anak mereka, demi apapun meski dengan cara kotor ia akan menyeret Jaejoong untuk berada dalam mansion nyaman miliknya.

Melihat kesungguhan yang dipancarkan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong tersentuh. Lagi pula Jaejoong cukup sadar akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya, menelantarkan sang anak. Meskipun niat untuk kembali menjemput anaknya ketika sudah mendapat pekerjaan, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Jaejoong ingin mencurahkan segala rasa kasih sayangnya pada Max.

Tanpa ragu lagi, dengan segala kemantapan hati, Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, "Demi Max, aku bersedia ikut denganmu. Tapi kumohon Yun, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan..."

"Kau tidak akan menghancurkan apapun Jaejoong. Justru aku lah yang sudah menghancurkan dirimu. Karena aku, hidupmu menjadi seperti ini, yang seharusnya kau tentu bisa hidup dengan normal, jika malam itu tidak terjadi," Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Masih sangat membekas diingatan keduanya kenapa mereka bisa memiliki seorang anak diusia yang relatif sangat muda. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung. Tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas Yunho.

Sementara Yunho, ia segera melirik arloji yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian, menatap lekat-lekat Jaejoong, "Kita pulang sekarang, Jae. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang dari kampus. Tadi malam dia bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah."

Mulut Jaejoong lagi-lagi terbuka lebar, ingin sekali Jaejoong bertanya lagi pada Yunho tentang sang anak. Bagaimana bisa Yunho salah mengucapkan anak mereka yang seharusnya masih bersekolah SMA menjadi di kampus. Lalu, Jaejoong cukup kaget, anaknya yang masih umur Tujuh Belas tahun dan masih dalam pengawasan orang tua tidak pulang dalam semalaman.

Kontan Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki, segera kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah Yunho yang sudah dahulu menuju ke luar kedai setelah meletakkan uang Lima Puluh Ribu Won. Kentara wajah Jaejoong mulai khawatir, tentang perihal kehidupan buah hati yang terkesan bebas.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Hal yang luar biasa dan tak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan barang sekalipun sejak dulu. Dihelanya napas sebelum memasuki mobil Yunho. Jaejoong bahkan lupa untuk meminta izin pada sang pemilik kedai untuk mengikuti Yunho.

Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana ditambah detakan jantung yang menjadi-jadi lebih dari Enam Belas tahun lalu. Yunho bersikap manis. Tentu tidak pernah bisa dibayangkan Jaejoong. Hal itu nyaris membuat Jaejoong tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap malas kedua pria berbadan besar yang kini terang-terangan mengikutinya dengan jarak satu meter. Ia memang sudah mengetahui akan keberadaan orang suruhan Ayahnya. Namun, tak pernah Changmin pikir jika kini kedua orang itu sudah berani menunjukkan diri senyata ini.

Ia cukup jengah, sejak tiba di kampus pukul Sembilan pagi tadi. Kedua orang ini mengikutinya kemanapun pergi. Bahkan, ketika Changmin berada di dalam kelas. Dengan setianya sang _body guard_ menunggui di luar. Demi apapun itu, Changmin bukanlah anak kecil atau remaja idiot yang perlu dijaga dan ditunggui. Ia sudah besar.

Ketika ia ingin melakukan aksi kejahatan yang menjadi kebiasaan selama ini, dengan sigap kedua orang itu menarik tubuh jangkungnya. Kyuhyun, bahkan menertawakan hal gila yang sedang berlaku. Setelah beberapa menit lalu, ia diseret paksa untuk memasuki sebuah mobil. Changmin tidak bisa melawan.

Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa menatap malas kedua pria yang mengapitnya di dalam mobil. Setibanya di mansion, Changmin akan langsung mendatangi Ayahnya dan protes tentang apa yang pria itu lakukan. Ya, jika Yunho sudah berada di rumah tentunya.

"Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar sudah menunggumu di mansion, Tuan muda," ujar salah satu pria yang ada di samping kirinya.

Sebelah kening Changmin terangkat, ia menatap remeh pada pria itu sebelum akhirnya tawa keras lepas. Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil kini ia dengar, apa yang dikatakan salah satu _body guard_ itu hanyalah omong kosong.

Seumur-umur tidak pernah Ayah dan orang yang ia kira Ibunya itu menanti kehadirannya. Memang sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sang Ayah kerap menunggu kehadirannya. Tapi mendengar kata Nyonya besar tadi, Changmin hanya tertawa puas nan mengejek penuh benci.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyebut orang yang sudah diceraikan Jung Yunho itu adalah Nyonya besar? Aigo, malang sekali nasib _Appa_-ku itu, sampai detik ini dia tidak tahu ular itu hanya mendustainya dengan kabar gila itu, ckckck," Changmin kembali tertawa setelah mengucapkan kata penuh ambigu.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa miris akan hidup yang dijalani Yunho, penuh kepalsuan, trik dan juga dusta yang membingkai. Paling tidak, Changmin puas ketika mengetahui kehidupan apa yang selama ini ia irikan. Ketika mengetahui semua itu, rasa iri itu langsung hilang. Ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata sehingga mampu melacak dengan baik kabar yang ingin ia ketahui.

Sepuluh menit dalam perjalan menuju mansion Jung, mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk mansion. Changmin segera keluar, ketika sang _body guard_ terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil. Ia berjalan malas memasuki mansion yang bagaikan tempat persinggahan semata untuknya.

Beberapa pelayan wanita menunduk hormat saat ia memasuki mansion. Kening Changmin terangkat, kemudian kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh, ini adalah permandangan yang biasa ia lihat saat Jinwoon memasuki mansion. Pria yang berstatus adiknya itu dilayani bak pangeran. Tapi tidak dengannya. Lalu, kenapa semua seakan berubah drastis hari ini?

"Apa orang itu salah minum obat?" Gumam Changmin dan menuju ke ruang tengah.

Ia segera menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat Yunho yang tersenyum senang dan hendak menyesap teh yang dipegang pria itu. Matanya langsung menatap nyalang Yunho dan berkata, "Sejak kapan kau menyuruh _body guard_-mu menggiringku ke sana kemari. Aku tidak suka..."

"Max, sopan sedikit ketika berbicara dengan _Appa_..." Mata besar Jaejoong langsung beradu pandang dengan Changmin yang menjatuhkan tas ransel yang tadi ia sampirkan di bahu. Sedangkan Jaejoong, pria itu baru saja berbalik badan dan nyaris jatuh ke lantai, lututnya kena serangan linu mendadak, Jaejoong nyaris tidak bisa percaya saat melihat Changmin ada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan Typo dimana" -bow-

Eeerrr semakin gaje kah, maaf -bow- Maaf juga buat yang punya ide kalau ga sesuai yang diharapkan -deep bow-

Ada pertanyaan ? Atau sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran ? Mari utarakan juseyo ~

Naaaaah sudah bisa diraba"kan, apakah Changmin akan jadi Sangkurimin kayak kata Unnie Nickey, dan yang lainnya ~ atau memilih setia dengan kulkas dan juga Echa ~ :3 -kena gebuk orang sekampung- Joking ya, joking jangan dimasukin ke hati -peace- ^^v . Keep calm and love meh (?) okey -slaap- -kabuuurrr-

Kritik dan saran sangat" di terima. Thank :) .

Makasih udah reviews ya ~ penyemangat kalian membuatku semakin rajin :D .

_**Thank For Reading And Reviews ^^**_

_**With Love **_

_**Misscel ~**_

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Seakan tidak bisa dipercayai, Changmin mengedip-ngedipkan mata beberapa kali. Sangat jelas wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memucat ada di hadapannya. Pria itu bergeming, dengan mulut yang nyaris terbuka lebar. Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Pertanyaan itu muncul di otak Changmin.

Segera Changmin menatap tajam Yunho yang mulai berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ayahnya itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar dan mendekat pada Jaejoong.

"Cukup kaget? Atau sangat kaget Min?" Tanya Yunho membalas tatapan Changmin dengan penuh rasa sayang yang nyaris tidak pernah dilakukan Yunho sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau..."

"Kim Jaejoong, Ibu kandungmu, Jung Changmin. Aku pikir kita harus ke ruang keluarga untuk berbicara bersama," potong cepat Yunho sebelum Changmin menyemburkan segala sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tidak perlu, maksudku kenapa kau membawa dia kemari?" Tanya Changmin dengan suara yang pelan. Emosi yang tadi membludak beserta kesyokkan yang mendalam sudah bisa dikuasai cukup baik.

Jaejoong masih tetap berdiam di tempatnya. Air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi putih. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anaknya yang bernama Max sebegitu dekat dengannya selama ini. Changmin, ia ingin mengakui bahwa remaja itu anaknya. Tapi benarkah itu? Seakan keraguan masih menguasai diri untuk mengakui kenyataan di depan mata.

Cukup jelas, kenapa Jaejoong merasa demikian. Demi apapun itu ia belum pernah melihat wajah Max. Dan ketika berhadapan dengan Max yang adalah Changmin. Tentu saja, segala sesuatu yang seolah memberatkannya menggelayuti secara bersamaan dan membuat Jaejoong merasa terbebani.

"Kau pikir untuk apa Min? Tentu saja untuk melengkapi keluarga kita," sahut Yunho pada pertanyaan Changmin tadi.

Changmin terkekeh, kemudian maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, "Keluarga kita? Oh ayolah, keluarga mana yang kau maksud?"

Sudah sangat biasa bagi Yunho berbicara dengan Changmin bagaikan dengan lawan. Sebenarnya hati Yunho sangat miris dengan perlakuan sang anak. Yunho ingin kehangatan keluarga yang selama Tujuh Belas tahun itu tidak pernah ada segera tercipta. Meski Yunho sendiri tidak memiliki hubungan yang patut untuk menciptakan keluarga harmonis dengan Jaejoong.

Jelas saja, dalam keadaan sekarang Jaejoong bukanlah siapa-siapa Yunho. Walau dalam pertemuan pertama mereka Yunho merasa bersimpatik pada keadaan Jaejoong setelah Enam Belas tahun lalu. Tapi sedikitpun, Yunho tidak atau belum berpikir untuk menikahi pria itu lagi.

Entahlah, sesuatu yang disebutnya benci itu masih sedikit membayang. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Yunho sangat mengerti, perasaan itu menguap, hilang tak tahu kemana kala pandangan mata mereka bertemu beberapa waktu tadi.

Lagi pula, dalam kasus mereka saat ini, tentulah berbeda. Seseorang yang sangat dibenci belasan tahun lalu belum tentu bisa dibenci setelah lama tidak bertemu. Jelas, tidak. Usia membedakan segalanya, pengalaman dan kematangan juga kedewasaan dalam berpikir dan bertindak menjadikan Yunho orang yang berbeda.

Jika dulu Yunho sangat yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Jaejoong adalah benci. Tapi sekian tahun berpisah tak bertemu, bisa saja perasaan itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Waktu menyembuhkan segalanya untuk kasus benci Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dipikir telah menghancurkan kehidupan masa remajanya dulu.

Namun, fakta kembali berucap setelah Yunho mengetahui keberadaan pria itu. Tempat tinggal dan gaya hidup Jaejoong selama ini membuat Yunho berpikir cepat. Bukan Yunho yang dihacurkan masa depannya, tapi Jaejoong. Karena malam itu semua berubah. Dalam sebab muasal terjadi semua itu memang kesalahan Jaejoong. Tapi demi apapun, Yunho tidak pernah tahu jika dampak itu juga menghancurkan Jaejoong.

Seandainya, Yunho adalah pria yang sama ketika masih memakai seragam SMA, dengan sangat yakin Yunho akan tertawa keras karena melihat kehidupan Jaejoong yang hancur. Waktu. Semua berubah karena waktu bekerja cukup sangat baik kepada dirinya. Seolah keajaiban juga menghinggapi pria itu sehingga bisa bersikap begitu sangat matang dan dewasa.

Yunho tersenyum membalas perkataan Changmin, tangan kekar Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Dia _Umma_-mu, panggil dia _Umma _dari sekarang. Jaejoong akan tinggal bersama kita, kau senang?"

Mata Changmin membelalak sempurna mendengar pernyataan Yunho barusan. Air mata langsung melesak keluar dari sudut mata. Tadi Changmin berpikir jika semua hanyalah permainan Yunho. Sedikit menggeleng pelan, Changmin melangkah menuju Jaejoong.

Sudah sangat lama sekali Changmin memendam perasaan ini, sedetik kemudian pria remaja itu memeluk erat Jaejoong. Hal yang dari dulu ingin dilakukannya, "_Umma, bogoshipo._ Tidakkah kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jaejoong mengembuskan napas, air matanya tak bisa dibendung keluar. Perasaan was-was dan takut akan penolakan Changmin padanya langsung menguap ketika pria yang sudah dikenal terlebih dahulu itu memanggilnya umma. Betapa sungguh sangat bahagianya Jaejoong sekarang. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan sang anak.

Perasaan lega menghinggapinya, ia membalas pelukan Changmin dengan erat dan penuh sayang.

"Selalu, Sayang. _Umma _selalu merindukanmu, tidak pernah sebelumnya membayangkn jika anak yang dulu masih kecil sudah sebesar ini. Aku sangat menyayangi anakku," ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan suara bergetar, ia mengusap punggung Changmin. Membiarkan pria remaja itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

Musang Yunho menatap lembut permandangan yang mengharu biru dan mengaduk-aduk perasaan. Tidak perlu banyak yang dijelaskan Yunho pada Changmin. Nyaris dua tahun lalu Yunho-lah yang memberitahu sendiri bahwa Boa bukanlah Ibu kandung Changmin. Cukup di luar dugaan Yunho akan reaksi Changmin yang datar dan mengatakan _'Aku sudah tahu'._

Pada saat itu Yunho mulai mengetahui jika banyak sesuatu yang terlewatkan akan perkembangan Changmin. Dan sejak itu lah Yunho sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu menelantarkan anak yang sangat cerdas. Karena alasan demikian Yunho mulai mencurahkan seluruh perhatian yang dulu diberikan pada Jinwoon pada Changmin. Memang sangat terlambat tapi Yunho ingin menebus semuanya.

Terbukti, jika apa yang ingin diberikan pada Changmin sudah dituluskan Yunho. Jaejoong. Pria itu lah yang sebenarnya selama ini Changmin inginkan. Dengan sangat jujur juga Yunho terlalu lambat mengetahui itu, sangat terlambat. Jika tidak melihat photo Changmin berada di kontrakan Jaejoong, yang diberikan Yoochun tadi pagi. Sampai sekarang mungkin Yunho tidak paham akan perasaan sang anak.

.

.

.

Changmin tidak mau lepas dari Jaejoong. Bagaikan anak koala yang ingin selalu lengket dengan Ibunya. Begitulah Changmin sekarang, bahkan di ruang keluarga saja, yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Pria remaja itu tidak mau melepaskan pelukan dari Jaejoong. Selalu menggumamkan kata _Umma _layaknya anak TK.

Perasaan kedua pria itu sungguh sangat bahagia. Sudah sangat lama Changmin ingin bermanja-manja pada Jaejoong dan mengklaim pria itu adalah Ibunya. Tapi, tentu selama ini Changmin tidak bisa. Selain takut akan ketidak percayaan Jaejoong. Changmin juga takut akan kehilangan sang Ibu untuk kedua kalinya. Itu kenapa selama ini Changmin selalu mendatangi Jaejoong dengan segala hal yang membuat pria itu menggelengkan kepala karena tingkahnya.

Ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong adalah tujuan utama Changmin selalu datang ke kedai _jajangmyun_. Dan memang selama ini Changmin suka berulah demi mendapat perhatian dari pria yang selama setahun dipanggilnya _Nuna_.

"Sekarang masih ingin memanggil, _Nuna_?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membelai rambut Changmin.

"_Aniyo_, dari dulu aku ingin memanggil _Umma_. Sejak aku mengetahui kau adalah _Umma_ku, aku mencarimu kemana saja. Beruntung aku mempunyai kerja tim yang hebat dalam melacak keberadaan seseorang."

Changmin tersenyum lebar dengan ocehan yang tidak biasa dilakukannya. Hal itu pu membuat perasaan Jaejoong menghangat. Sangat bersyukur bahwa anaknya bisa menerima kehadirannya dengan sangat terbuka.

"Kau tahu, Changmin. _Umma _sangat takut ketika akan bertemu denganmu, _Umma _takut kau akan menolak _Umma _dan membenci _Umma _karena selama ini..."

"Tadinya, aku ingin marah padamu. Saat aku tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah _Umma _kandungku, aku ingin memukul wajahmu ketika kita bertemu pertama kali. Tapi kau tahu _Umma_? Aku tersentuh melihatmu menangis sendiri di dapur, sambil mengucapkan, _anakku _waktu ada seorang pengunjung kedai yang membawa bayi mungil laki-lakinya," Changmin mencium pipi putih Jaejoong dan menghapus cairan bening yang nyaris jatuh dari sudut mata besar sang Ibu.

"_Aigo_, kau melihat itu berapa kali?" Tanya Jaejoong tersenyum malu.

"Kupikir hanya karena tersentuh, tapi sangat sering ketika ada pelanggan membawa anak bayi atau balita mereka. _Umma _selalu menangis, aku jadi merasa tidak tega untuk memukul wajah cantik _Umma-_ku," ujar Changmin dan terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi kau tidak membenci _Umma_, kan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membenci _Umma_-ku sendiri, sedangkan _Umma _selalu mengingatku. Aku bukanlah anak yang tega pada oang tuanya."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau begitu tega pada _Appa_-mu," ujar Jaejoong, kembali ia teringat sikap Changmin yang tidak sopan pada Yunho tadi.

"Aaah, dia pantas diberlakukan seperti itu."

"Changmin, kau harus sopan padanya."

"Tidak mau."

"Walau bagaimanapun, Yunho adalah _Appa_-mu, tanpa dia kau tidak akan bisa tumbuh sebesar ini," Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang menggeleng pelan.

Kekeras kepalaan Changmin benar-benar mirip Yunho. Jaejoong hanya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah dua pria yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi untuk sekarang sangat jelas bahwa hanya Changmin-lah yang sangat berarti untuknya.

"Dia..."

"_Appa_, kau harus memanggilnya _Appa_," potong cepat Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Bertingkah seakan merajuk biasa selalu berhasil ia lakukan pada Changmin selama kenal pria itu.

"_Aaiish_, baiklah," ucap Changmin pada akhirnya. "_Umma _memang selalu tahu kelemahanku, aku tidak mau _Umma _sedih jadi aku tidak ingin jika eemm _Appa _uhuuk, menyakiti _Umma _lagi."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Ia memang sangat beruntung hari ini. Beruntung memiliki Changmin sebagai anaknya dan pengertian pria remaja itu akan posisinya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga cukup terkejut ketika Changmin mengatakan bahwa sudah mengetahui ia adalah Ibunya sesaat lalu di depan Yunho.

"_Umma _tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti itu dengan _Appa_-mu. Kau tahu dia sangat membenci _Umma_, dan..."

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku sangat terkejut kenapa _Appa _bisa membawa _Umma _ke sini. Aku pikir _Appa _tidak mau melihat _Umma _lagi."

Wajah Jaejoong pias seketika. Hatinya terasa tertohok karena pernyatan Changmin. Sampai-sampai anaknya mengetahui bahwa Yunho membencinya. Tapi entahlah sesuatu yang lain serasa mengganjal. Yunho, ia rasa Yunho berbeda dengan yang dulu. Dan karea itu juga tanpa pikir panjang ia mau datang ke mansion ini dan bersedia tinggal di sini selain karena Changmin atau Max.

"Sejak kapan namamu berubah jadi Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong yang membuatnya sedari tadi penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dari dulu _Halmeoni, Harabeoji, Appa _dan si wanita ular itu memanggilku Changmin," jawab Changmin dengan penuh penekanan ketika menyebut kalimat wanita.

"Wanita ular? Maksudmu?"

Changmin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring, dengan beralaskan paha Jaejoong sebagai bantalnya. "Mantan istri _Appa_, dia tidak lebih dari seorang ular."

Jantung Jaejoong seraya berdegup kencang. Ia memang pernah menebak-nebak Yunho sudah berkeluarga tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya bahwa ia ingin Yunho masih sendiri. Tapi semua sudah terjawab kini. Jaejoong memang tidak berhak atas apapun tentang sebuah pengharapan pada Yunho. Ia bahkan terlalu sakit hati karena perlakuan Yunho yang dulu. Namun, sekali lagi. Waktu sudah merubah segalanya. Hanya bekas dan trauma yang mungkin masih menggelayuti hatinya. Meskipun mungkin kesakitan itu masih sangat ada di bagian hati Jaejoong yang terdalam.

"Kau tahu _Umma_? Aku punya seorang adik. Anak _Appa _dengan wanita ular. Jinwoon, dia masih kelas Satu SMA," Changmin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai Jinwoon sebagai adikmu?"

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, aku menyayanginya. Tapi hubungan kami memang sangat dingin."

Jaejoong mengangguk, banyak pikiran yang mengganggu otaknya. Kehidupan baru apa yang akan ia jalani di sini adalah pertanyaan nomor satu yang muncul dalam benak. Ia memang akan mengurus Changmin, karena Changmin adalah anaknya. Tapi, Jinwoon? Apa ia juga akan mengurus anak itu?

"Aku ingin _Umma _bersikap baik padanya. Tidak membedakan antara aku dan Jinwoon," Changmin memejamkan matanya. Kesakitan akan dibeda-bedakan dengan saudara sendiri tentu sangat tidak mengenakan dan makan hati. Itu sebabnya Changmin tidak ingin Jinwoon merasakan apa yang dirasanya selama ini.

.

.

.

Dentingan sendok, garpu dan pisau beradu di meja makan dengan sangat tenang bagaikan sebuah instrument. Yunho menikmati makanannya dengan sangat nyaman. Di samping kanannya, tempat yang biasa di tempati Boa kini di tempati oleh Jaejoong. Di samping kiri Yunho ada Changmin, dan di samping Changmin ada Jinwoon yang menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong sedari tadi.

Selama acara makan berlangsung tidak ada yang berbicara. Memang kebiasaan selama ini seperti itu. Obrolan akan dibuka setelah selesai menyantap hidangan. Yunho sudah mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah di sediakan sang pelayan. Mata musang pria itu langsung mengedar pada anggota keluarganya.

"Jung Jinwoon," panggil Yunho dengan lantang dan menatap sang anak yang hanya mengangkat kepalanya untuk balas menatap.

"Mulai sekarang, dia akan tinggal bersama kita," timpal Yunho dan memperhatikan gelagat Jinwoon yang sangat ia pahami.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Kenapa harus menempati tempat _Umma_?"

Pertanyaan Jinwoon sudah dipikirkan Yunho jawabannya. Ia melirik pada Jaejoong yang menunduk, sangat tahu jika pria itu tengah tidak nyaman. "Dia _Umma _dari _hyung_-mu. Panggil dia, _Umma_. Karena mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi nyonya rumah juga sosok Ibu buat kalian berdua."

Jinwoon mendengus kesal, pria itu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan kembali menatap tajam Jaejoong. "_Umma_? Hanya dalam mimpi aku akan memanggilnya _Umma_, karena _Umma_-ku hanya Kwon Boa, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Segera setelah mengatakan hal yang sangat tidak sopan, Jinwoon berlalu dari ruang makan. Yunho memejamkan matanya, menghela napas dan mengendalikan emosinya karena ulah sang anak.

"Memang sulit untuk mengakui apa yang bukan menjadi milik kita," Changmin mengatakan dengan sangat santai dan terkekeh pelan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan, sedikit banyak Jaejoong paham apa yang tengah terjadi pada keluarga ini. Jaejoong juga merasa kasihan pada Yunho yang mungkin akan terbebani lebih karena ketidak sukaan anak kedua pria itu. Tapi, Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berdiam diri dan mengikuti apa kata Yunho untuk menjadikannya Nyonya rumah yang baru.

Sangat terkejut ketika pria itu mengutarakan hal tersebut sejam yang lalu. Yunho tidak mau mendengarkan alasannya dan penolakan Jaejoong. Pria itu masih sangat sama seperti dahulu, keras kepala.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Yunho dan tersenyum lembut pada Changmin.

"Semoga saja, karena akan sangat sulit mengendalikan pikiran anak remaja," sahut Changmin, seakan mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa sulit untuk mengaturnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Asal ada keyakinan dan usaha, semua akan ke tempat yang semestinya, Changmin," kali ini Jaejoong memberanikan diri membuka suara.

Changmin hanya bisa mendesah, tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi. Skakmat. Pria remaja itu tidak akan berani menjawab atau pun membangkang setiap ucapan Jaejoong. Changmin sangat mencintai Jaejoong sebagai Ibunya. Dan tentu Changmin tidak ingin kehilangan lagi setelah merasa terbuang selama ini.

.

.

.

Yunho memijit pelan pelipisnya. Ia merasa serba salah kembali dalam posisi yang sekarang. Di lain sisi, ia merasa sangat benar membawa Jaejoong ke sini untuk Changmin. Tapi Jinwoon? Ia tahu pasti, kelebihan dimanja anaknya itu menjadi tidak sehat dalam berpikir. Lagi pula Jinwoon masih terlalu dini mengerti. Ia paham.

Tapi, kembali ia mempertanyakan apakah ia memang harus menyuruh Jinwoon memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan _Umma_? Tentu, ia tidak harus. Namun, dalam masa pertumbuhan remaja sekarang, Jinwoon dan Changmin memang membutuhkan sosok seorang Ibu. Sebagai seorang Ayah, ia tidak ingin lagi salah langkah.

Mungkin Jinwoon masih sulit menerima keberadaan Jaejoong. Anaknya itu juga tidak tertarik bertanya lebih tentang Jaejoong, berasal dari mana, dan lain sebagainya. Secara garis besar Yunho bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jinwoon tidak bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain. Bahkan anaknya itu masih menyimpan dendam padanya.

Rumit. Kompleks. Dan sangat menyedihkan. Itu lah gambaran keluarga yang saat ini Yunho pimpin. Seluruh anaknya menjadi seorang pembangkang yang hebat. Ia memang merasa sudah mengatasi Changmin, tapi belum dengan Jinwoon.

Lantas, sebagai seorang kepala keluarga langkah apa lagi yang akan Yunho ambil? Tentu ia tidak bisa membawa kembali Boa kemari. Selain nama wanita yang sudah ia ceraikan setahunan yang lalu. Selain Jaejoong, hanya pria itu yang bisa ia andalkan untuk menjadi sosok Ibu untuk Changmin, dan Yunho berharap Jaejoong bisa menjadi sosok Ibu untuk Jinwoon menggantikan Boa.

Mengingat Jaejoong dan Boa membuat Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia menatap bingkai photo keluarga yang biasa menenangkannya. Di sana ada Changmin, Jinwoon, Boa dan dirinya. Semua seolah tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Memang Yunho tahu, senyuman palsu yang mengukir di setiap topeng yang dipamerkan para pelaku.

Sandiwara. Selama ini hidupnya tidak lebih seperti sebuah sandiwara. Kehidupan keluarga yang awalnya ia pikir baik-baik saja dan sangat terasa sempurna ternyata penuh kesandiwaraan. Banyak hal yang ia lewatkan dan acuhkan terutama Changmin.

"Jaejoong," gumam Yunho menyebut nama pria yang pernah ia nikahi. Seketika bayangan akan masa lalu mereka kembali bermain di dalam benaknya. Membuat Yunho ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa di mana ia masih seorang remaja. Pertemuan dengan Jaejoong hingga tragedi mengerikan yang ia pikir menghancurkan kehidupannya itu terjadi.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Ia masih sangat ingat betapa sangat bencinya pada Jaejoong. Karena pria itu adalah awal mula hidupnya hancur. Benar, awal mula. Tapi bukan Jaejoong yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Yunho. Ia memejamkan matanya, kembali mengingat bagaimana detailnya malam tragedi itu terjadi. Kebencian, kemurkaan dan juga emosi menjadi satu meluap-luap.

Bukan perasaan benci, murka dan emosi yang dulu tercurah pada Jaejoong tapi pada diri sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menyalahkan orang lain sedangkan ia begitu sangat menikmati ketika malam itu terjadi. Walau pun sejatinya hal itu adalah sebuah jebakan yang mungkin di lakukan Jaejoong. Entahlah, Yunho hanya ingin mengenang sebentar bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai anak bernama Jung Changmin bersama dengan pria yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow-

_Maaf kalau ini semakin tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Noona enii, aku sudah berusaha dan sejauh ini hanya bisa seperti ini apa yang ada dalam imagine dan ide aku untuk mengembangkan semuanya -bow- Bagaimana ? Apa masih mau aku lanjutkan bikin ffnya atau aku stop saja karena mungkin tidak sesuai keinginan yang punya ide ?_

Mungkin next chap aku akan membuat flashback, adegan yang sekarang -sejak kembali menulis- sangat jarang aku gunakan. Karena saya lebih suka menggunakan dengan gambaran cerita alur mundur dan maju dari pada dengan terang"an membuat flashback yang jelas sudah alur ceritanya Maju-mundur-maju lagi cantik, cantik :v .

Well, aku mohon maaf sekali karena kehilangan feels untuk beberapa ff -slaap- -keasikan nonton drama jadi begini-. Aku membikin beberapa ff baru, karena memang inspirasi aku susah ditahan" aku lebih suka menuangkan sedikit, dan aku mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab akan fiction aku -mencoba semaksimal mungkin bertanggung jawab menyelesaikannya. Jadi kalau ada new story dari aku, dinikmati saja. Aku ga lupa kok dengan ff lawas aku.

Afraid for love, aku bilang nge-stuck. Kenapa nge-stuck? aku lagi muter otak buat cari cerita biar ga jatuh pasaran tapi yang ada sejauh beberapa ratus word aku tulis jatuhnya mungkin memang pasaran. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku sudah memblow (?) pikiran. Membuat ff yang terkesan ringan namun membathin (?) bagi yang nulis itu susah. -nyengir-. -dilempar sendal-.

Baiklah, ada pertanyaan ? Silahkan tanyakan. Kritik dan saran sangat di terima :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 4.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Ia masih sangat ingat betapa sangat bencinya pada Jaejoong. Karena pria itu adalah awal mula hidupnya hancur. Benar, awal mula. Tapi bukan Jaejoong yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Yunho. Ia memejamkan matanya, kembali mengingat bagaimana detailnya malam tragedi itu terjadi. Kebencian, kemurkaan dan juga emosi menjadi satu meluap-luap.

Bukan perasaan benci, murka dan emosi yang dulu tercurah pada Jaejoong tapi pada diri sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menyalahkan orang lain sedangkan ia begitu sangat menikmati ketika malam itu terjadi. Walau pun sejatinya hal itu adalah sebuah jebakan yang mungkin di lakukan Jaejoong. Entahlah, Yunho hanya ingin mengenang sebentar bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai anak bernama Jung Changmin bersama dengan pria yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

**Flash back On.**

_"Namaku, Kim Jaejoong. Sunbae, aku menyukaimu," ujar pria yang tengah berdiri di depan Yunho. _

_Mata musang Yunho memicing, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menunduk dan meliriknya malu-malu. Ia mendesah pelan. Sudah cukup jelas, ia tahu akan pria yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini. Sejak memasuki sekolah, Jaejoong menjadi buah bibir dikalangan murid-murid. Pria itu dikatakan memiliki wajah yang cantik._

_Sekilas Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. Memang benar, pria itu cantik. Tapi ia tidak tertarik. Yunho sudah memiliki taksiran. Jadi tanpa ragu, ia berucap, "Maaf, Kim Jaejoong aku tidak menyukaimu."_

_Kontan Jaejoong mendongak menatap wajah Yunho yang keras. Mata besar milik pria itu menatap lekat Yunho yang bersikap angkuh. Beberapa menit hanya diam yang terjadi pada mereka, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong membuka suara, "Kau hanya belum mengenalku, Sunbae. Aku yakin jika kau kenal aku maka kau akan menyukaiku."_

_Yunho menghela napasnya, menggeleng pelan dan menjawab dengan pasti, "Tidak akan pernah, sekalipun tidak akan."_

_Dengan kata-kata yang sedemikian tajam Yunho beranjak dari depan bar yang selalu ia datangi setiap akhir pekan dengan teman-temannya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong seolah selalu menguntitnya ke mana saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melihat pria itu juga berada di sebuah caffe yang selalu ia datangi._

_Dan hari ini, cukup mengagetkan Yunho, Jaejoong menemuinya dan mengatakan menyukainya. Sungguh gila. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berucap suka padanya. Ia memang terkesan kejam tadi. Tapi bagi Yunho itu adalah sikap terbaik untuk tidak memberi harapan sekecil mungkin pada pria itu._

_Yunho duduk di depan counter, megambil minuman yang tadi ia pesan sebelum Jaejoong datang. Ia melirik pada kedua temannya, kedua pria itu menatapnya intens. Seolah penasaran dengan apa yang tadi ia bicarakan. _

_"Kalian ingin tahu?" Tanya Yunho datar dan menegak habis minuman tanpa alkohol itu._

_Kedua teman Yunho menggeleng pelan, mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Yunho hanya mendesah pelan, ia berdecak, kembali teringat akan Jaejoong yang masih ada di luar bar. Sedikit khawatir, Yunho kembali beranjak dari stool. Melangkahkan kakinya cukup cepat menuju ke luar._

_Musangnya langsung menatap Jaejoong yang ada di tempat tadi. Pria itu termenung. Raut wajahnya sedikit memucat. Yunho menggeleng pelan, ia tidak menyangka dengan perasaan peduli yang tiba-tiba muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho sudah berada di depan Jaejoong._

_"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Yunho, sedikit kurang enak bertanya hal yang bukan urusannya sama sekali._

_Jaejoong mendongak, segaris senyuman manis terukir di bibir merahnya, "Aku menunggumu."_

_"Menungguku? Untuk apa?" Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna, tidak mengerti akan sikap Jaejoong._

_"Untuk pulang bersama, Sunbae," jawab Jaejoong._

_"Kau..."_

_"Rumah kita searah, jadi kupikir untuk mengenal lebih satu sama lain akan ada baiknya jika..."_

_"Aku sudah bilang, aku..."_

_"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Sunbae. Kau tahu rasa sukaku sudah hampir membuatku gila. Aku bahkan rela melakukan apa saja, asalkan mendapatkanmu."_

_Sekilas Yunho bergidik ngeri mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong yang terkesan ekstrim. Namun, ia tidak ingin berpikiran negatif. Mungkin saja, Jaejoong tengah mabuk, atau pria itu kurang mengerti apa yang diucapkan. Yunho memundurkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit melayang. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berat dengan hawa panas yang mulai ia rasakan._

_"Sunbae, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau mabuk?" Jaejoong terlihat khawatir, disentuhnya lengan Yunho dengan erat. "Sunbae, kau mabuk," ujarnya lagi, kemudian menarik Yunho menjauh dari depan bar._

_Pria itu menuntunnya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jaejoong juga membelikannya jus tomat. Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa akan cepat sembuh ketika meminum jus itu. Tapi bagi Yunho, tidak berefek sedikitpun. Badannya malah semakin memancarkan aura panas, ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya sangat khawatir di depan mini market ini. _

_Sesaat ia terkekeh pelan, sebuah hasrat yang Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti serasa menuntunnya untuk berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh. Detik itu juga, ia memeluk Jaejoong. Merasakan hangat tubuh pria itu dalam dekapannya. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang lain mendesaknya. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menyeret Jaejoong beranjak dari sana._

**Flash back Off.**

Yunho tidak sanggup lagi mengingat kejadian apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Sudah sangat jelas, jika ia melakukan hal itu sehingga Changmin terlahir ke dunia ini. Ia sangat menyesalkan akan pertemuan yang berakhir jebakan itu dulu. Benar, sampai sekarang pun Yunho masih menganggap hal itu sebuah jebakan dari Jaejoong. Perkataan Jaejoong waktu itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong sengaja menjebaknya.

Jus tomat yang dibelikan Jaejoong bisa jadi dalam jus itu sudah dimasukkan sebuah obat oleh pria itu. Sehingga hal gila bisa terjadi. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, Yunho juga sudah bisa menerima dengan terbuka akan kehadiran Changmin. Ia tidak merasa menyesal memiliki anak secerdas Changmin. Sebaliknya Yunho bangga.

Hanya saja, ia masih menyayangkan kenapa hal tragis itu harus ada. Mungkin jika Changmin berasal dari rahim yang sama dengan Jinwoon, ia akan menyayangi sang anak sejak dulu. Benar, sejak dulu. Setidaknya tidak akan ada pembeda perlakuan antara Changmin dan Jinwoon olehnya.

Mengingat Jinwoon, kepala Yunho seakan pening lagi. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan Changmin. Bersikap pembangkang sejak ia menceraikan Boa, Ibu dari Jinwoon. Bagi Yunho, ia mempunyai alasan yang kuat pada saat perceraian itu berlangsung. Namun bagi Jinwoon itu adalah sebuah petaka besar. Hingga beberapa bulan setelahnya, hal yang menurut anak itu sebuah tragedi terjadi.

Sejak itulah Jinwoon berubah drastis dan keadaan keluarganya berantakan. Yunho tidak bisa menghandle kedua Putranya dengan baik. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa body guard yang mengikuti kemanapun kedua Putranya dari jarak jauh.

Sekarang, ia bisa bernapas sedikit lega karena kehadiran Jaejoong di sini. Tapi, ia cukup sadar dalam konteks hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak terikat sebuah hubungan apapun selain orang tua dari Changmin. Memikirkan itu membuatnya seolah sakit kepala lebih.

Jelas, Yunho berpikir jauh ke depan sekarang. Ia sadar sewaktu-waktu Jaejoong bisa pergi dari mansionnya. Atau Changmin yang membawa pergi pria itu. Yang Yunho tahu dan mengerti sekarang, kedua pria itu bisa lepas dari jeratan kehidupannya. Hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

Yunho merasa harus memutar otak, untuk terus menahan pergerakan Jaejoong, baru setelahnya memikirkan bagaimana Jinwoon. Benar, langkah selanjutnya ia harus mengurus Jaejoong terlebih dahulu. Ia tentu tidak ingin menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang gagal lagi. Maka dari itu Yunho merasa harus mengukuhkan keputusan berikutnya.

_Tok._

_Tok._

_Tok._

Sedikit terperanjat kaget atas ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya, pikiran Yunho langsung buyar. Ia mendesah pelan, sebelum mempersilahkan sang pengganggu masuk, "Masuklah."

Pintu ruangannya terbuka cukup lebar, menampakkan siluet pria yang tadi ia pikirkan. Jaejoong. Pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho, cukup tahu ekspresi apa yang sekarang Jaejoong pasang. Hidup bersama selama nyaris dua tahun dengan Jaejoong dulu membuatnya sadar, tanpa sadar paham tiap ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jae?" Tanya langsung Yunho, dan mengubah duduknya menjadi lebih tegas.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, ia melangkah dengan pelan namun pasti ke meja kerja Yunho. Tanpa menunggu pria itu menyuruhnya duduk, Jaejoong menarik kursi depan meja. Segera mendudukkan dirinya di sana dengan nyaman dan menatap lamat-lamat Yunho.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu waktumu, tapi menurutku ini adalah hal yang cukup penting untuk aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa, katakanlah," Yunho langsung memotong kalimat Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hebat. Ia penasaran akan apa yang akan dikatakan pria ini. Sebuah rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan Jaejoong dari mansionnya seolah menumpuk dan menjadikan wajah tegasnya memucat.

Jaejoong sedikit mendesah, menimang-nimang apa yang akan diucapkan pada Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong juga begitu sangat penasaran. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong menatap langsung musang Yunho.

"Jinwoon, anak keduamu. Aku cukup mendengar ceritanya dari Changmin. Dia memintaku memperlakukan Jinwoon seperti dirinya. Tapi, Yunho aku tidak buta, anakmu tidak menyukaiku..." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya sedikit berpikir sebelum melanjutkan, "... Jika aku boleh tahu, siapa Ibu Jinwoon?"

Yunho menarik napas, ia memang paham akan apa yang dipertanyakan Jaejoong tadi. Sedikit mengedip-ngedipkan mata Yunho menjawab dengan tegas, "Kwon Boa."

Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong menahan napasnya. Cukup terkejut akan sebuah nama yang Yunho sebut. Memang sebelumnya, Jaejoong mengenal dengan cukup baik wanita itu semasa sekolah, kakak kelasnya. Tapi, jujur saja Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan jika Yunho akhirnya berlabuh pada wanita itu dan memiliki seorang anak.

Perasaan tidak rela yang seharusnya tidak boleh muncul dan dirasakan Jaejoong seolah naik kepermukaan. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho, entah apa yang sekarang bertahta di hatinya, tapi kepenasaran Jaejoong belum berakhir, "Ke mana Boa? Kenapa sampai..."

"Aku menceraikannya setahunan yang lalu, dan berita yang kudengar, Boa meninggal pada kecelakaan beruntun di Busan. Mobilnya jatuh ke jurang dan meledak."

Mata besar Jaejoong membeliak lebar. Telinganya bagai sedikit terserang sengatan listrik. Perasaan ketidak relaan tadi seakan musnah tergantikan dengan perasaan iba yang menelusup jauh ke dalam hatinya. Secepatnya Jaejoong mengubah mimiknya yang tadi terkejut, dan berucap, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu bahwa..."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu kenapa aku ingin kau menjadi Nyonya rumah. Dan mendidik Changmin, juga Jinwoon jika kau tidak keberatan Jae," ujar Yunho dan memamerkan senyum mahalnya.

Tanpa Yunho beritahu pun Jaejoong paham maksud pria itu. Jadi, maksud Yunho membawanya ke sini bukan hanya ingin memberikan Changmin seorang Ibu tapi juga Jinwoon. Anaknya yang satu itu masih terlalu muda. Jaejoong sendiri sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak seusia Jinwoon.

Meski dalam kasus yang berbeda, tapi Jaejoong sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang pun. Walaupun Jinwoon masih memiliki Yunho, hanya saja Jinwoon tidak mengerti makna dari kehidupan sebenarnya. Anak muda terkesan lebih mementingkan apa yang dipikirkan dan inginkannya, dibanding apa yang lebih baik untuk kehidupannya mendatangkan.

Dan Jaejoong paham betul akan sesuatu yang itu. Dengan keinginannya bersama dengan Yunho dulu, Jaejoong rela berkorban dan dicoret dari daftar keluarga Kim yang terhormat. Jelas, keinginannya dan orang tuanya bertolak belakang pada saat itu. Dan Jaejoong tahu, seandainya menurut apa kata orang tuanya. Kehidupan yang dijalani tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Tidak susah dan Jaejoong masih bisa memiliki Changmin sebagai anak meski tanpa ayah.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk mendekatinya, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu. Aku cukup bisa memahami perasaan Jinwoon. Kau membawa orang asing ke dalam..."

"Kau bukanlah orang asing, Jae. Kau Ibu dari Changmin, dan itu sudah jelas membuktikan bahwa kau layak untuk berada di sini dan menggantikan sosok Ibu yang telah hilang dari Changmin, juga Jinwoon. Jinwoon hanya perlu penyesuaian."

Jaejoong diam, Yunho memang mengatakan hal demikian. Tapi kenyataannya Jaejoong tahu, masalah keluarga ini cukup kompleks sebelum Jaejoong datang ke tengah mereka. Bukan datang, tapi di seret paksa untuk datang. Dan alasan penyeretan itu tidak lain demi sang anak tercinta, Changmin.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa Jaejoong katakan lagi setelah itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Sejujurnya, banyak hal yang tadi ingin dipertanyakannya. Namun, kelihatannya Yunho cukup lelah. Dengan hati-hati dan perasaan was-was Jaejoong beranjak dari depan meja Yunho.

"Jae, menikahlah denganku."

Kontan langkah kaki Jaejoong terhenti. Segera Jaejoong menolehkan wajah ke arah Yunho yang mulai beranjak dari kursi nyamannya. Pria itu menatapnya lekat. Sulit untuk Jaejoong artikan perasaan apa yang tersirat pada musang Yunho yang menatapnya intens.

Jantung Jaejoong juga berdebar lebih cepat dari tadi. Seolah-olah berirama dan membuat sebagian hatinya terasa sangat nyaman. Tapi, di sebagian lagi. Penolakan keras dan kesakitan yang masih membayang karena kejadian yang lalu lebih mendominan. Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong pikirkan ketika teringat kenangan mereka dulu.

Perlahan, langkah kaki Jaejoong mundur, menjauh dari Yunho yang mendekatinya. "Jae, aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi Ibu dari Changmin dengan status kita yang..."

"Maaf, Yun aku rasa aku harus segera kembali ke kamarku," ucap cepat Jaejoong, tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal untuk hatinya yang lagi-lagi membuka luka lama karena permintaan Yunho tadi.

Dengan cukup cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu dan menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup. Yunho mendesah pelan. Ia mengacak rambut _brunette_nya. Sesuatu yang masih dalam masa pertimbangannya tiba-tiba meluncur drastis dari mulutnya.

Tidak bisa dikiranya akan berucap secepat ini. Perasaan benci itu, apakah benar-benar hilang atau cuma sekedar tersembunyi? Entah, yang jelas Yunho tidak merasakan lagi aura kebencian yang dulu bertahta di hatinya. Lenyap, tanpa sisa. Dan Yunho tahu, apa alasan hal itu tidak secuilpun tersisa di hatinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, maaf," gumam Yunho ketika sebuah kesadaran akan masa lalu membuatnya mengerti akan tingkah Jaejoong sesaat tadi.

.

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar cukup hebat ketika ia memasuki kamar mewah dan besar yang lebih dari pada kontrakan kecilnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, air mata nyaris ingi melesak keluar dari sudut mata Jaejoong. Belum sampai genap sehari ia tinggal di mansion Jung. Banyak kejadian yang sudah ia lalui.

Perasaannya membuncah keluar dari dada. Sakit yang terkubur dan beberapa saat lalu sudah bisa ia atasi dengan cukup baik kini mulai kambuh lagi. Pernyataan Yunho membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya mulai berontak dan ingin dibebaskan dengan segera.

Jaejoong tahu pasti perasaan apa yang ia kubur dan sembunyikan dalam-dalam di relung hati yang tak terjamahi oleh seorang pun. Tapi tentu, ia tidak ingin perasaan itu muncul lagi. Ia tidak ingin berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasa ketika memiliki perasaan itu.

Tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan itu terulang kembali. Ia merasa harus menghindari Yunho untuk perbincangan seperti tadi. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa memedam itu. Maka dari itu Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan yang menjurus.

Ia di sini untuk Changmin, dan Changmin ingin ia bersikap sama dengan Jinwoon. Ia akan melakukan hal itu, selama ia mampu dan bisa menyikapi pembawaan Jinwoon dengan sabar. Benar, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mengurus anak-anak. Dengan suka rela. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berharap ataupun menginginkan posisi kosong untuk di samping Yunho.

Jelas, ia tidak berani mengharapkan bahkan memikirkan itu. Tapi tadi dengan gamblang pria itu memintanya untuk menjadi istrinya. Entah, apa yang Yunho pikirkan saat itu. Tapi bagi Jaejoong ia tidak akan lagi ingin menempati posisi yang itu. Bayangan rasa sakit membuatnya trauma meski sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta meronta ingin minta bebaskan dari dalam dadanya.

Beberapa kali Jaejoong menghela napas, menenangkan pikiran dan juga perasaan yang membuncah. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang besar nan nyaman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah dirasakan tubuhnya. Ketika dirinya cukup tenang Jaejoong merafalkan kalimat sekedar ingin mendoktrin diri sendiri, "Jangan lakukan hal konyol yang membuatmu kembali sakit, Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang baru di mansion Jung dengan kehadiran sosok yang bagi Changmin luar biasa, menimbulkan efek yang baru juga bagi mansion yang selama ini cukup hening kala waktu pagi. Kini, seluruh pelayan mansion ini terlihat cukup sibuk berada di dapur. Jika dulu, mereka hanya menyiapkan, sandwitch, atau pun roti bakar dan selai. Sekarang perubahan mulai terjadi.

Jaejoong berkutat dengan semua bahan makanan yang masih tersisa di dalam kulkas dapur. Pertama kali melihat bahan makanan yang tidak sepadan dengan mansion besar ini, Jaejoong mendengus pelan. Bagaimana bisa di dapur mereka hanya mempunyai beberapa sayuran dan juga daging?

Ia berjanji akan mengatakan tentang kinerja pelayan dapur pada Yunho ketika sarapan nanti berlangsung. Dengan bahan seadanya, Jaejoong membuat nasi goreng yang bau harumnya menggelitik perut. Ia juga membuat sup ayam. Beberapa pelayan wanita, sudah menyiapkan hidangan pagi di meja makan.

Jaejoong sedang menyeduh segelas kopi dan segelas teh, juga dua gelas susu yang sudah siap ia bawa menuju ke meja makan. Namun, seorang pelayan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tuan muda Jinwoon tidak pernah meminum susu ketika sarapan, Tuan muda Jinwoon biasa meminum segelas jus jeruk dan memintaku untuk membuatkan roti..."

"Susu bagus untuk masa pertumbuhannya. Kita bisa menyajikan susu dan jus jeruk untuknya. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk anak seusia Jinwoon dan Changmin," potong Jaejoong sembari tersenyum dan menyerahkan nampan itu pada si pelayan.

Ia kembali membuka isi kulkas, mengambil beberapa jeruk. Jika Jinwoon menyukai meminum jus jeruk tiap pagi, ia merasa tidak harus memaksa anak itu untuk hanya meminum susu saja. Jaejoong memang ingin Jinwoon meminum susu demi pertumbuhannya tapi bukan dengan menghilangkan kebiasaan dan hal yang disukai Jinwoon.

Selesai membuat dua gelas jus jeruk, Jaejoong membawanya ke meja makan, meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di samping piring masing-masing anak yang ia urus. Changmin tentu akan merasa iri nantinya jika Jinwoon memiliki dua gelas minuman untuk sarapan. Ia cukup kenal tabiat anaknya. Maka dari itu Jaejoong membuatkan dua gelas. Ia juga ingat permintaan Changmin untuk tidak membeda-bedakan mereka.

Dan menurut Jaejoong hal ini adalah bentuk nyata bahwa tidak terjadi pembedaan status untuk keduanya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat tatanan meja makan yang sudah sedemikian rupa. Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpajang di area ruang makan. Sudah jam setegah tujuh. Sudah waktunya untuk sarapan.

Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah dengan cekatan, menuju ke lantai atas, di mana kamar-kamar tidur utama di mansion ini berada. Kamar pertama adalah kamar yang Yunho tempati. Changmin yang kemarin mengajaknya berkeliling mansion sudah menjelaskan seluruh letak, fungsi dan kamar tidur yang di tempati masing-masing.

Dadanya sedikit gugup, ketika dengan sangat hati-hati ia mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Jaejoong kembali mengetuk lebih keras, dan berucap, "Apa kau ingin sarapan? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di bawah."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho, Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan mantan suaminya tersebut. Ia melangkah ke kamar berikutnya. Kamar Changmin, baru Jaejoong ingin mengetuk pintu, Changmin sudah keluar dengan pakaian rapi ingin ke kampus. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Changmin, dan mengecup singkat pipi sang anak, "Pagi, Min. Sarapan sudah siap."

Mata bambi Changmin seakan mendapat _jackpot _saat mendengar hal itu. Sudah lama sekali Changmin mengidam-idamkan dibuatkan sarapan pagi oleh sang Ibu. Changmin juga yakin, jika pagi ini Jaejoong lah yang menyiapkan sarapan. Bukan seperti pagi biasa yang hanya tersaji makanan tanpa banyak gizi untuknya.

"Apa menunya, _Umma_?" Tanya Changmin dengan riang dan mengekor langkah kaki Jaejoong yang menuju kamar Jinwoon.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti," sahut Jaejoong, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap saat mendapati pagi pertama lagi bersama dengan sang anak.

"_Umma _yang memasak, kan? Aku ingin setiap hari makan masakan _Umma _yang _daebak_!" cerocos Changmin seolah menjadi pria yang berbeda dengan yang kemarin.

Changmin yang sekarang lebih berwarna dan terlihat sangat manja. Sesuatu hal yang wajar mengingat selama ini belum pernah merasakan di manjakan oleh orang tua. Changmin jelas begitu bersemangat dan bahagia.

Jaejoong menghela napas ketika berada di depan pintu kamar Jinwoon. Sedikit ragu menelusup hati untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia takut akan penolakan yang lebih kasar dari Jinwoon dari tadi malam. Namun, tanpa aba-aba Changmin langsung mengambil alih apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Jinwoon, sudah saatnya sarapan cepatlah ke bawah," ujar Changmin setengah teriak dan memberikan senyuman lebar pada Jaejoong.

Tentu saja, Changmin mengerti kegetiran yang dirasakan Jaejoong sesaat tadi. Dengan manja Changmin bergelayut di lengan Jaejoong dan menarik sang Ibu untuk segera turun ke bawah. Tapi, belum-belum mereka mencapai anak tangga, suara Yunho menginterupsi langkah kaki Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Jae, tolong pasangkan dasiku."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow-

_Maaf jika ini lebih hancur dari kemarin -bow- Kemungkinan besar sejauh ini Misscel sadar kalau YBS merasa tidak sesuai yang diharapkan. Untuk itu Misscel minta maaf. Terutama untuk FF ini._

Maaf jika ini benar" kacau ~ -bow-

Maaf flashbacknya ga sampe selesai, tapi menurut aku itu udah bisa jadi bayangan kenapa Yunho sama JJ bisa punya Changmin. Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri -slaap-

Okey ~ ini update'an untuk minggu ini, mengingat aku mengambil masa hiatus atau semi hiatus.

Ada pertanyaan silahkan di tanyain. Maaf juga jika ini kurang bisa dinikmati, tbh i lost my mind (?) -_- .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**Misscel :) .**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Segera Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya kala mendengar permintaan Yunho yang mengagetkannya tadi. Mata besarnya langsung beradu pandang dengan Yunho yang tepat berada di belakang. Ia menautkan kening, menatap Yunho yang baru memasang dasi setengah jadi.

Namun, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Yunho memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya tengah sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada di telinga kanannya. Jaejoong pun maju selangkah. Membuat Changmin mendesah pelan dan menatap heran kedua orang tuanya itu.

Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong dengan cekatan mulai memasangkan dasi Yunho. Belum sempat dasi itu terpasang dengan rapi, sang anak menginterupsi kegiatan yang menurutnya bagaikan _dejavu _untuk Yunho.

"Aku ke bawah duluan, _Umma_," ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum tipis dan langsung menuruni anak tangga tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong. Mungkin, pada saat-saat seperti itu Changmin paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yunho yang sangat jelas-jelas Changmin tahu, memasangkan dasi hanyalah sebuah alasan.

"Changmin kelihatan bersemangat sekali," ucap Yunho sambil mematikan panggilan yang entah benar adanya atau cuma dibuat-buat saja. Pria itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang dengan telaten masih berkutat dengan dasi.

"Hmm, dia senang sekali karena aku memasak sarapan tadi dan..."

"Oh Tuhan, sepagi ini sudah ada drama romance picisan."

Lagi-lagi sebuah pengganggu yang ingin sekali Yunho umpati menyela kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan untuknya. Musang Yunho langsung menatap ke arah suara. Dari suaranya Yunho memang sudah tahu siapa. Tapi, sungguh Yunho tidak ingin siapa pun mengganggu saat-saat penting yang susah payah sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi subuh.

Setelah perginya Changmin, Yunho cukup senang atas pengertian yang diberikan sang anak. Tapi, tentu lain Changmin, lain juga Jinwoon. Helaan napas berat dilakukan Yunho, sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jinwoon sebelum berucap, "Akan sering kau nikmati yang seperti ini, Nak. Tenang saja."

Perkataan Yunho tadi jelas membuat keterkejutan nyata untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung memundurkan selangkah kakinya. Ia malu, jelas. Bagaimana bisa ia mau memasangkan dasi Yunho, jika tadi seandainya Yunho tidak sibuk denga ponselnya. Semua salah paham, dan ia tidak ingin kesalah pahaman ini terus berkembang dalam pikiran Jinwoon.

Dan lagi, jujur saja Jaejoong kurang suka dengan cara bicaran Yunho yang seakan menganggap anak sendiri lawan. Seharusnya, menurut Jaejoong, pria itu bisa sedikit lebih lembut dan memberi pengertian lebih atas apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Bukannya mengatakan hal yang sangat jelas, tidak disukai sang anak.

"Maaf, Jinwoon. Aku dan _Appa_mu hanya..."

"Aku tidak peduli, lakukan sesuka kalian saja," potong cepat remaja itu dan melalui keduanya yang ada di ambang tangga.

Jaejoong menatap Jinwoon, lagi ia merasa salah langkah untuk melakukan pendekatan pada anak Yunho itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menggantikan posisi Boa, Ibu dari Jinwoon. Perasaan Jinwoon mungkin sedih karena melihat kedekatannya dengan Yunho tadi. Ia berbalik hendak membuka suara tapi Yunho mendahuluinya.

"Tolong rapikan kerah bajuku, Jae," pinta Yunho tanpa dosa.

Yang hanya bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya menggeleng pelan, ia pun menuruti permintaan Yunho. Merapikan kerah bajunya. Dan setelahnya, ia mengatakan, "Lain kali, lakukan semuanya sendiri, Yun. Aku tidak ingin Jinwoon salah paham atas apa yang terjadi tadi."

"Sebaliknya, Jae. Selalu ada lain kali, aku menyukai caramu memasangkan dasi dan merapikan kerah bajuku. Aku merasa seperti seorang suami lagi," sahut Yunho, entah kenapa Yunho suka sekali berbicara yang susah dikontrol oleh pikirannya. Yang tadi itu jelas Yunho sendiri sesalkan untuk ucapkan.

Masih terlalu cepat untuk Yunho maju. Tapi tadi malam Yunho sudah memulainya, dan pagi ini lagi-lagi Yunho mulai lebih awal. Mungkin, memang sudah sepantasnya Yunho maju tanpa mengenal waktu. Pemikiran tentang bisa kehilangan Jaejoong dan Changmin, jika Yunho tidak mengikat Jaejoong ke jenjang yang resmi seperti sebuah tekanan yang berasal dari dalam dirinya.

Yunho takut jika harus kehilangan kedua pria itu. Terlebih Changmin, anaknya itu lebih penting dari pada kepentingan yang didahulukannya selama ini. Ingin menebus masa-masa suram, sangat jelas alasan utama Yunho. Dan alasan Yunho juga membawa Jaejoong ke sini tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena Changmin. Bahkan sekarang Yunho juga ingin mengatakan untuk menikah dengan Jaejoong kembali karena Changmin.

Ya benar, tak lepas dari Changmin. Alasan utama segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong. Changmin adalah prioritas kehidupan Yunho yang nomor satu untuk sekarang. Setelah bisa mengembalikan sang anak pada sikap semula, Yunho baru memikirkan Jinwoon, tapi tentu dengan catatan sudah mengukuhkan Jaejoong sebagai pendampingnya. Karena tanpa Jaejoong, sang anak mungkin akan kembali berulah lagi.

Yunho menatap lekat mata besar Jaejoong yang mendelik. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan kembali berucap, "Kau adalah Ibu dari Changmin, dan juga Jinwoon untuk sekarang. Lalu apa aku tidak berhak mendapat sedikit perhatian dari Ibu dari anakku?"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kegugupan seketika merasuki dirinya. Entah kenapa, perasaan yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan sejak bertatap muka sedemikian dekat dengan Yunho menjadi-jadi. Ia bahkan merasa bersemu karena ucapan pria itu yang tanpa malu meminta perhatiaannya. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, ia harus bersikap tegas.

"Aku hanya Ibu Changmin dan membantumu mengurus Jinwoon. Aku bukan istrimu, Yunho. Ku sarankan untuk segera mencari calon istri, kalau boleh aku katakan agar..."

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" Sela Yunho dan menatap manik Jaejoong dalam.

Perasaan mencelos spontan menghentak Jaejoong dari perasaan semula. Rasa ketidak relaan, seakan muncul. Tapi, Jaejoong tahu itu adalah hak Yunho. Hanya saja, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena telah merasa begitu gelisah tadi malam hanya karena ajakan Yunho menikah. Yang Jaejoong tahu sekarang hal itu hanya lelucon. Dan tentang hal yang tadi tentu Jaejoong mengerti, Yunho hanya bercanda. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia rasakan.

Seperti dipermainkan dengan mudah. Mungkin kata itu yang cocok ia gunakan dalam situasi perasaannya yang mudah pasang dan surut. Tapi beruntung Jaejoong masih bisa menahan dan bersikap tegas. Ia sangat bersyukur untuk tidak ingin memulai lagi dengan Yunho.

Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong membalas, "Aku ucapkan selamat. Jika kalian menikah maka aku..."

"Aku perlu kau untuk merealisasikan pernikahan itu, Jae. Karena kau satu-satunya calon istri yang kumaksud," Yunho tersenyum penuh. Sedetik kemudian, berlalu dari depan Jaejoong yang melongo mendengar pernyataan yang lagi-lagi mengacaukan hatinya.

Pria itu, kembali membuat Jaejoong gugup bukan main lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Ia terkekeh setelah beberapa detik memproses kata demi kata Yunho dengan baik. Sedikit menggeleng dan mengikuti langkah Yunho yang ada di depannya beberapa anak tangga.

Mata besar Jaejoong sedikit membesar melihat ruang makan yang sudah di huni oleh kedua anak yang ia urus. Bukan karena kehadiran mereka yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit kurang percaya akan penglihatannya. Tapi, hidangan yang tadi ia pikir tidak bisa dinikmati, terutama oleh Jinwoon, malah sudah setengah habis. Susu yang ia buat untuk ke dua remaja itu juga sudah diminum setengah gelas.

Ia tersenyum, sedikit lega ketika Jinwoon melahap dengan nyaman makanan yang ia sajikan. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk yang ia tempati semula saat makan malam. Mendekatkan kopi pada Yunho dan tersenyum manis pada Changmin yang lebih bersemangat dibanding tadi.

"_Umma, daebak_! Sarapan kali ini yang paling lezat, Jinwoon saja bisa menikmatinya," ujar Changmin dan kembali menyendok nasi gorengnya dengan lahap.

Sesaat mendengar ucapan Changmin, Jinwoon tersedak. Buru-buru remaja itu meminum susunya hingga habis, dan menatap satu persatu orang yang ada di ruang makan. Jinwoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata dengan dingin, "Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat ke sekolah sekarang."

Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Sesuatu yang lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong heran karena tingkah Yunho. Ia menatap pria itu lamat-lamat, "Kenapa hanya diam dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong sedikit mengagetkan untuk Yunho. Namun dengan _simple_nya Yunho menjawab, "Lalu apa yang harus ku katakan? Saat aku mengatakan hal panjang lebar, dia langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap lagi."

"Dengan Changmin, apa kau juga bersikap begitu?"

"Hmm," gumam Yunho mengangguk pelan.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan, sungguh-sungguh kondisi keluarga yang sangat parah menurutnya. Ia ingin sekali memarahi sikap Yunho yang acuh tak acuh pada anak sendiri. Meskipun kenyataan yang sebenarnya Jaejoong tahu Yunho sangat peduli. Tapi jelas, sikap pria itu di depan anak-anaknya salah.

"_Appa _memang selalu dingin _Umma_, biarkan saja, aku sudah biasa dengan..."

"Jung Changmin, kau tidak boleh bersikap yang tidak sopan lagi dengan _Appa_mu, jika dia bicara kau harus mendengarkan, turuti semua apa yang dia katakan, mengerti?"

Changmin menautkan keningnya, pagi ini hanya karena sikap Jinwoon dan Yunho. Pria itu menjadi cerewet sekali dan marah-marah layaknya Ibu rumah tangga yang sering Changmin lihat pada film-film. Jaejoong memang benar-benar mempunyai jiwa keibuan, Changmin merasa senang karena tidak harus bersikap canggung dengan sang Ibu.

"_Aiish, Umma_ kenapa pagi-pagi sudah memarahiku?"

"Karena kau juga sama dengan _Appa_mu," jawab Jaejoong, kemudian menyesap teh madunya dan melirik pada Yunho. "Kau Yunho, mulai sekarang biasakan untuk menyapa anak-anak setiap pagi, dan bicaralah pada mereka ketika mereka bicara denganmu."

Yunho tersenyum tipis karena sikap Jaejoong yang ini. Tidak salah keputusan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke mansionnya dan mengurusi anak-anaknya. Sebelum Yunho berhasil menjerat kembali Jaejoong menjadi istrinya. Untuk sekarang Yunho puas karena sikap cepat Jaejoong dalam membaca situasi dan mencoba mengatasinya. Begitu transparan.

"Akan aku coba," sahut Yunho, dan melirik arlojinya. Sedetik kemudian Yunho merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompet dari sana dan mengambil kartu kredit. Pria itu meletakkan di atas meja makan dekat cangkir teh Jaejoong.

"Berbelanjalah hari ini, kau tidak perlu pulang untuk mengambil sisa barangmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan mobil dan supirnya untukmu. Kapanpun kau pergi, supirmu akan siap mengantarkan ke mana saja. Gunakan ini sesukamu, _password_nya tanggal lahir Changmin."

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya dan memasukkan kembali dompetnya. Pria itu membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong melongo hebat atas perkataannya yang tadi. Dengan mudahnya Yunho meyerahkn _black card_ nya pada Jaejoong. Menyuruh Jaejoong berbelanja sesukanya, dan mengatakan _password_nya di depan Changmin.

"Tapi Yun, aku..."

"Sebagai bagian dari Jung, aku ingin kau tampil seelegan dan semewah mungkin. Sama seperti penampilanmu Delapan belas tahun lalu ketika mendatangiku dan mengatakan mencintaiku. Aku ingin melihat label pakaian mahal yang tercetak di pakaianmu."

_Deg._

Jaejoong seakan terdiam membatu kala mendengar Yunho mengungkit masa lalu mereka. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana penampilannya saat itu. Jaejoong sangat ingat, malam itu ia mengenakan celana jeans coklat, dengan sepatu boot berwarna senada. Sweater V-neck lengan panjang, dan coat berwarna krim. Ia juga masih sangat ingat semua pakaiannya kualitas terbaik dan barang branded.

Sesaat Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Malam itu adalah malam terbaik yang pernah ia lewati. Mata besarnya menatap Changmin yang memperhatikannya dan Yunho bergantian. Ia paham rasa ingin tahu remaja itu mulai muncul. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengambil _black card _milik Yunho dan berucap, "Aku akan menggunakan secukupnya saja, dan untuk keperluan dapur. Aku rasa bahan makanan di dapur benar-benar harus di beli dan di awasi dengan benar."

"Kau Nyonya rumahnya, Jae. Lakukan sesukamu, aku serahkan semuanya padamu," sahut Yunho merapikan pakaiannya sebentar dan melirik Changmin sebelum berucap, "Kau ingin ikut mobil _Appa_?"

"Tidak perlu aku akan menaiki motor saja dan tolong _Appa _jangan buntuti aku dengan _body guard_ lagi, aku..."

"Jung Changmin, _Umma _sangat khawatir jika kau menaiki motor, lebih baik kau ikut dengan _Appa_mu saja," potong cepat Jaejoong seolah sebuah perintah nyata untuk Chagmin. Setelahnya Jaejoong melirik Yunho, "Dan Yunho, kita masih perlu _body guard_, aku takut Changmin berkelahi lagi di kampus."

Bibir Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman, pria itu mengangguk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu ke luar area ruangan makan. Changmin mendesah ketika Yunho tidak berada diantara mereka lagi, matanya langsung menatap Jaejoong penuh arti.

"_Umma_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak perlu _body guard _dan diantar _Appa _ke..."

"Tunjukkan pada _Umma _sikap baikmu selama dua minggu, maka _Umma _akan bicarakan kembali pada _Appa_mu tentang semua itu," Jaejoong tersenyum penuh setelah mengatakan hal yang lagi-lagi membuat Changmin mendesah.

Dengan sedikit merajuk, Changmin mengambil tasnya, sebelumnya remaja itu meminum habis susu dan jus jeruk yang disediakan Jaejoong, "Aku berangkat _Umma_, besok pagi aku harap ada susu coklat untukku."

Changmin berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup pipi putih sang Ibu. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, sikap Changmin benar-benar sangat manis.

"Belajarlah dengan benar, Nak," ujar Jaejoong dan diangguki Changmin sambil sedikit berlari menyusul sang Ayah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja hendak berangkat ke rumah lamanya untuk mengambil sisa pakaian miliknya. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di masion Yunho karena sang anak. Lagi pula Jaejoong prihatin dengan keadaan keluarga yang dingin seperti ini. Ia merasa kasihan pada Yunho yang harus mengurus semuanya sendiri. Pria itu sudah cukup lelah mengurus perusahaan, mencarikan sokongan dana untuk keberlangsungan hidup anak-anaknya.

Itu kenapa Jaejoong cukup memaklumi jika Yunho kurang bisa bersikap sebagaimana mestinya pada anak-anaknya. Ia mungkin bisa mengatasi Changmin dengan baik dan memperbaiki hubungan Changmin dengan Yunho. Karena Changmin adalah anaknya, ia yakin Changmin adalah anak yang mau menurut apa katanya dan memang itu sudah terbukti beberapa kejadian dalam sehari ini.

Tapi Jinwoon? Mengingat anak itu Jaejoong sedikit takut. Jujur saja, ia kurang tahu bagaimana sosok Ibu yang baik menurut Jinwoon. Ia hanya menerapkan cara yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan pada Changmin. Tidak ingin membeda-bedakan antara anak sendiri dengan anak orang lain. Hanya saja, jelas sangat berbeda. Jaejoong bisa dengan leluasa memarahi Changmin, menegur Changmin dan menasihati Changmin.

Namun ia tidak bisa berlaku demikian pada Jinwoon. Ia sangat sangsi Jinwoon menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia juga begitu khawatir seandainya mendapat bandingan anak itu dengan Ibu kandungnya. Dalam posisi Jaejoong sekarang buat Jinwoon, jelas adalah Ibu tiri. Meski sejatinya Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak menikah.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Perjuangannya untuk menyatukan keluarga ini masih panjang. Entah kenapa ia juga mau melakukan hal yang bukan urusannya tersebut. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, tapi perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman dengan kondisi keluarga yang Yunho pimpin.

Baru saja Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melangkah ke luar mansion, seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya cukup tergesa-gesa, "Nyonya, Nyonya."

Sebenarnya mendengar panggilan yang tidak cocok untuk disandangnya sedikit membuat Jaejoong tidak enak. Lagi pula ia seorang pria. Tidak cocok untuk di sebut sebagai Nyonya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Yunho sudah mengatakan hal demikian pada seluruh pelayan.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah, dan menatap lekat wajah wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu, bingung.

Gurat-gurat kekhawatiran pada wajah sang wanita sangat jelas kentara, kemudian si wanita megeluarkan Lima buah surat dari saku seragam pelayannya, "Surat-surat ini datang selama seminggu terakhir, yang paling baru adalah kemarin."

Melihat kelima surat itu membuat Jaejoong bingung, ia mengambil surat-surat dari tangan si pelayan. Ketika matanya menatap alamat dan dari mana surat itu berasal Jaejoong membelalak lebar. Segera ia membuka surat itu dengan cepat dan membacanya. Usai membaca surat tadi, ia membaca yang lainnya.

"Saya tidak berani memberikan ini pada Tuan besar, karena..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengurusinya," ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum canggung. Kemudian bergegas berlalu dari depan pelayan ini, menuju ke depan.

.

.

.

Mengurus rumah tangga memang pekerjaan yang cukup sibuk. Apa lagi dengan keluarga yang bermasalah seperti ini. Pelik. Itu lah gambaran yang Jaejoong dapat setelah mengurus hal-hal penting yang ia kerjakan selama nyaris setengah hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mampir ke rumah lamanya untuk mengambil pakaian. Hasilnya, ia menggunakan kartu kredit Yunho untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian di pusat perbelanjaan.

Hal yang sangat disayangkan Jaejoong ketika ia baru sadar tidak bisa berbelanja ke pasar rakyat dengan kartu kredit. Ia juga lupa membawa uang tunai yang ia miliki. Meski sedikit Jaejoong yakin akan cukup untuk berbelanja di sana. Lebih murah dan segar tentunya di banding super market serba ada. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka meminta. Apa lagi pada Yunho, tidak untuk urusan finansial yang satu itu.

Jaejoong hanya menggunakan fasilitas yang diberikan Yunho secukupnya saja. Kesadaran bahwa mereka adalah orang asing masih melekat dalam benaknya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga merasa sungkan. Tapi, melihat watak Yunho sekarang, pria itu sepertinya cukup pemaksa. Alasan ia tak banyak menolak ketika pria itu berkata-kata kecuali jika menyangkut urusan mereka yang sangat pribadi. Dengan tegas Jaejoong menolak itu jika Yunho mulai mengungkit.

Kini, ia bisa menarik napas lega setelah pulang dari super market, sudah nyaris sore hari. Ia mungkin harus menyiapkan makan malam. Dan menyiapkan kata-kata untuk berbicara hal yang sangat penting untuk Yunho mengenai kedua anaknya. Jaejoong benar-benar dibikin sakit kepala dengan tingkah kedua remaja yang ia urusi sekarang.

Tadi, Jaejoong ke kampus di mana Changmin kuliah. Surat panggilan orang tua dari kampus Changmin ada tiga buah dalam minggu ini. Ia tidak kaget mendengar kenakalan anaknya yang diambang batas, tapi ia merasa takut jika sang anak di _drop out_ dari sana jika sekali lagi berulah. Itu lah yang ia bicarakan tadi di kampus Changmin. Ia harus mendidik sang anak agar benar-benar tidak bersikap nakal lagi. Untuk itu Jaejoong sudah punya solusinya.

Kemudian, selepas dari kampus Changmin, ia ke sekolah Jinwoon. Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar di buat syok. Jinwoon, membolos selama seminggu terakhir. Padahal dengan jelas, ia melihat anak itu berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Ia tidak tahu, hal apa yang menyebabkan Jinwoon membolos, tapi hal ini perlu ia ketahui apa.

Karena itu lah pikiran Jaejoong sedikit berat sekarang. Ia perlu Yunho untuk segera pulang dan membicarakan semua itu. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum menunggu pria dari anak-anak yang ia urus pulang.

Selang beberapa puluh menit Jaejoong turun ke bawah, mata besarnya langsung mendapati sosok Yunho yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa. Lelah, pria itu tengah lelah. Jaejoong jadi sangsi untuk memberitahu semua kelakuan anak-anak pada Yunho. Tapi, ia tahu pasti selelah-lelahnya orang tua, anak adalah tanggung jawab yang besar dalam kehidupan.

"Yunho, aku ingin bicara," ujar Jaejoong menatap lekat Yunho.

"Bicaralah, Jae, aku..."

"Kita bicara di ruang kerjamu saja. Ini penting Yun, soal Changmin dan Jinwoon."

Musang Yunho langsung mendelik lebar mendengar nama kedua anaknya diucapkan. Jaejoong tahu, Yunho tidaklah sedingin penampilannya pada anak-anak. Pria itu peduli dengan anak-anaknya tapi hanya caranya yang salah dalam menunjukkan kepedulian.

"Baiklah, kita bicara di ruang kerja," Yunho segera bangkit dari sofa, mendahului Jaejoong menuju ruang kerjanya yang dekat dengan ruang perpustakaan di rumah ini.

"Hari ini aku ke kampus Changmin dan ke sekolah Jinwoon," ujar Jaejoong datar sambil menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa ada urusan yang harus kau lakukan di sana?"

"Hmm, Changmin aku pikir kau tahu masalahnya apa. Perkelahian. Dia terancam akan di _drop out j_ika sekali lagi berkelahi," jawab Jaejoong cukup tenang.

Yunho mengangguk, ia berpikir sejenak sebelum berucap, "Aku akan memperketat penjagaan Changmin, aku..."

"Tidak perlu, cukup dengan dua orang _body guard_mu saja, dan aku akan bicara padanya. Masalahnya ada pada anakmu, Jinwoon."

Kali ini Yunho mendesah mendengar itu, sedikit melirik pada Jaejoong, pria itu bertanya, "Apa masalah Jinwoon?"

"Apa kau tahu dia membolos selama tujuh hari terakhir di sekolah?" Tanya Jaejoong cukup hati-hati, takut membuat emosi Yunho naik karena berita tidak mengenakan ini.

Tapi di luar dugaan Jaejoong, Yunho mengangguk pasti, "Aku tahu, dia pergi ke _games center _setiap hari dan akhir-akhir ini seperti cukup membuatnya lupa waktu."

Mata besar Jaejoong medelik lebar, ia menatap tajam Yunho yang tadi mengatakan hal itu tanpa sebuah beban. "Kau mengetahuinya dan kau diam saja?"

Lagi Yunho mengangguk, "Aku juga menyuruh beberapa _body guard _mengikutinya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena..."

"Keterlaluan, kau orang tuanya, jika kau membiarkan anakmu seperti itu terus, apa kau pantas disebut orang tua?" Nada bicara Jaejoong meninggi, ia menatap Yunho setengah kesal. Benar-benar, membuat Jaejoong naik pitam dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Aku..."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara kau mendidik anak-anak. Tapi menurutku caramu sudah sangat salah. Aku ingin Changmin dan Jinwoon, diantarkan dan dijemput, aku tidak peduli bagaimana pendapatmu, yang jelas aku ingin mereka baik-baik saja dalam menjalani pendidikan."

.

.

.

**TBC ?**

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow- -sudah diedit tapi ya gitu kadang ketinggalan :D -

Nah maaf ya kalau ini semakin hancur -slaap- maklum karena genre utama dalam ini adalah family dan drama jadi ya konfliknya ya family e.e -ngeles- ohooks :v . romancenya simpan dulu untuk sekarang. Time Works Wondersnya harus berjalan bener" -dijitak-

Apa ada pertanyaan ? Buat Park Faro yang nanyain soal sejak kapan jadi cassie dll itu nanti kakak jawabnya di BBm aja ya -peace- xD

Maaf juga, karena aku dalam masa semi hiatus jadi ga bisa update sering" kalau sempet aja sih. Lagian aku sibuk nih, Mamah lahiran kemarin -ponakan baru- -mamah itu kakaknya aku yang pertama loh aku manggilnya kebiasaan gitu- Jadi aku sibuk ngurusin rumah -slaap- makanya waktu menulis itu cuma sedikit ~ hohoho.

Nah makasih buat udah yang baca dan kasih reviews ~ :) .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**Misscel :) .**

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 6.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Kening Yunho terangkat sempurna atas apa yang sudah ditetapkan Jaejoong secara sepihak. Ia memang kurang bisa mengatur anak-anaknya. Selain kesibukan kantor, anak-anaknya juga tidak pernah mau benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan. Selama ini Yunho memang kurang tegas memperlakukan kedua anaknya.

Tapi, perkataan Jaejoong tadi bagai sulit untuk direalisasikan. Changmin lebih suka menaiki motornya. Jinwoon lebih suka pergi sendiri dengan bus. Lalu, mengubah cara mereka menjadi diantar dan dijemput, sungguh akan mendapat penolakan dari sang anak. Dulu Jinwoon memang selalu diantar jemput, tapi semenjak perceraian dengan Boa. Anak itu menolak untuk difasilitasi.

Entah alasan Jinwoon sebenarnya apa. Remaja itu lebih suka menaiki bus dan mandiri dalam urusan sekolah. Sama halnya dengan Changmin, Jinwoon dan Changmin memang mempunyai kecocokan dalam hal yang seperti ini. Tapi, jujur saja Yunho belum pernah melihat interaksi langsung dan akrab antara kedua saudara itu. Hubungan kedua anaknya itu sudah dingin sejak dahulu.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menetapkan yang demikian? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika keduanya memberontak lagi dan masih banyak hal yang berkecamuk di otak Yunho soal penanganan anak-anaknya.

"Tapi, Jae baik Jinwoon ataupun Changmin, mereka pasti akan menolak untuk diantar dan dijemput. Kau tahu sendiri mereka bukanlah anak kecil lagi, mereka pasti akan memberontak dan bersikap lebih arogan lagi," ucap Yunho sembari menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. Berharap jika sang mantan istri mengerti maksudnya.

"Itu lah gunanya orang tua, Yun. Jika mereka memberontak maka diawasi dengan tepat. Aku tidak terima alasan apapun. Jinwoon dan Changmin harus diantar dan dijemput. Bahkan, aku berpikir untuk memanggil guru les private untuk Jinwoon, selain membolos di sekolah, akhir-akhir ini nilai pelajarannya juga merosot drastis."

Jaejoong tidak peduli akan alasan apapun yang Yunho berikan. Dirinya adalah korban dari putus sekolah. Betapa sangat disesalkan olehnya tidak melanjutkan sekolah. Tapi menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya, jika pada saat itu Jaejoong memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sekolah. Hanya saja, Jaejoong tidak ingin kedua anak yang diserahkan Yunho dalam pengawasannya akan seperti dirinya. Sedangkan mereka, tidak mempunyai skandal yang berarti.

"Aku tidak yakin Jinwoon akan..."

"Kau selalu ragu melangkah untuk anak-anakmu, itu kenapa mereka bersikap dingin padamu. Tunjukkan bahwa kau seorang Ayah. Kau adalah pemimpin dalam keluarga. Kau ingin hubunganmu akrab dengan anak-anakmu kan? Lakukan interaksi sesering mungkin dengan mereka, jangan cuma mengawasi dan duduk diam di sini sambil menunggu laporan tentang mereka masuk. Kau harus terjun, kau harus melihat langsung dan kau harus berada dan men_support _kegiatan positif mereka."

Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat emosi dengan sikap Yunho yang seakan takut melangkah ke depan untuk sang anak. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong sendiri yang menyampaikan hal ini pada kedua remaja itu. Tapi Jaejoong sadar, di sini Yunho lah yang berkuasa penuh atas segala hal memutuskan. Lagi pula, dalam posisinya, Jaejoong hanya orang tua dari Changmin.

Sejenak Yunho berpikir atas kata-kata Jaejoong yang bersifat mendesak dan menekan. Ia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Selama beberapa menit, berpikir Yunho akhirnya menjawab apa yang Jaejoong inginkan tadi, "Apa akan beresiko lebih jika kita menerapkan yang seperti ini?"

"Resiko selalu ada, Yun. Anak-anak bukan bisnis, yang bisa kau presentasikan berapa keuntungan dan ruginya. Mereka aset masa depanmu yang berharga, menjadi orang tua lebih beresiko dibanding menjadi seorang suami. Kau paham kan? Kau bisa menceraikan istrimu, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa meceraikan anak-anakmu. Itu lah fungsi orang tua, jika kau tidak membimbing mereka, resiko yang lebih fatal akan ada."

Helaan napas berat dilakukan Jaejoong. Dalam urusan anak-anak Yunho memang nol besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang baru kali pertama mengurus anak-anak. Entahlah, mungkin karena Jaejoong suka memperhatikan keluarga kecil yang berada disekitarnya sehingga paham bagaimana cara mendidik anak-anak dan menjadi orang tua yang baik.

"Aku tahu, Jae. Kau memang berani, aku akan mengatakan itu makan malam nanti," ujar Yunho akhirnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu. Ia ingin semua berjalan dengan baik dan semestinya seperti keluarga yang lain. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba cara Jaejoong. Lagi pula, ke depannya Yunho sangat memerlukan Jaejoong untuk kehidupannya.

"Aku ingin penjagaan pintu gerbang dan belakang di perketat, Jinwoon aku khawatir dia akan melarikan diri atau..."

"Jinwoon tidak akan melakukan itu, aku berani jamin. Dia tidak akan bersikap sejauh itu," potong cepat Yunho dan tersenyum lembut.

Meski ia tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik pada kedua anaknya. Tapi Yunho cukup mengenal dengan baik pribadi keduanya. Dan ia tahu, kedua anaknya tidak akan pernah berani pergi dari mansion. Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya apa. Tapi sejauh yang ia pahami keduanya selalu di sini bersamanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan ke dapur menyiapkan makan malam. Tolong sampaikan dengan nada yang lembut tetapi tegas," Jaejoong menyentuh sebentar jemari Yunho, tersenyum selama beberapa detik sebelum beranjak dari kursi yang diduduki dan meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di ruang kerja.

Jantung Yunho memacu cepat. Kali kedua ia merasakan seperti ini ketika berduaan dengan Jaejoong. Rasa-rasanya sesuatu itu mulai menjalari perasaannya. Dan dengan sangat sadar Yunho tahu itu. Ia tidak berusaha menghentikan itu sebaliknya, Yunho ingin menikmatinya lebih dalam, lebih jauh dan lebih membuatnya menginginkan Jaejoong.

Selama, ini jantungnya tak kunjung berdebar seperti sekarang. Terakhir ia merasakan debaran ini nyaris sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Bersama dengan Boa. Sejak saat itu entah kenapa setiap hari perasaan bergolak akan cintanya pada Boa memudar. Yunho tidak mengerti apa, yang jelas rasa itu sirna.

Kini ia merasa debaran itu mulai muncul lagi pada Jaejoong yang dulu ia benci habis-habisan. Tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya bereaksi yang seperti ini ketika berduaan dengan Jaejoong. Pagi tadi hal yang seperti ini nyaris terjadi juga, jika tidak ada penggangu yang berarti. Ia seolah dibuat gugup jika membayangkan wajah mempesona Jaejoong yang baru ia sadari sekarang.

"Kau mengagumkan Jae, dan membuatku semakin berdebar," gumam Yunho sambil menatap penuh arti pintu ruangannya yang tadi dilewati pria itu.

Ia tersenyum penuh dan kembali bergumam, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua seakan terlambat untuk disadari? Kau akan menjadi Ibu yang baik jika dulu kita tidak bercerai."

Tanpa sadar kalimat penuh penyesalan itu keluar dari mulut Yunho. Seolah mengenang masa lalu mereka yang kelam dan membuat Yunho menyesali melepas Jaejoong. Dibandingkan Boa, Jaejoong tentu lah Ibu yang baik, meski baru kemarin ia membawa Jaejoong ke mansionnya. Tapi Yunho tahu jelas, bahwa semangat Jaejoong untuk anak-anaknya tidaklah setengah-setengah seperti Boa.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga ini sudah berlangsung sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hingga mereka semua selesai makan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sudah mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia memberi isyarat untuk menyampaikan apa yang sudah mereka bicarakan tadi pada anak-anak.

Yunho mengangguk singkat, menatap satu persatu anaknya. Sebelum membuka suara setenang mungkin, "Ada yang akan _Appa _sampaikan."

Kedua remaja itu langsung menatap ke arah Yunho, ekspresi keduanya cukup sulit untuk Jaejoong artikan. Changmin nampak bingung, dan Jinwoon terlihat kaget. Itu lah setidaknya yang bisa Jaejoong tangkap pada kedua anak yang jadi tanggung jawabnya untuk mengurus.

Ia menatap Jinwoon, memperhatikan gerak-gerik anak itu. Karena untuk saat ini, ia merasa harus mengetahui watak Jinwoon dengan baik. Itu sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan pertama untuk sebuah pendekatan pada sang anak. Akan sangat berguna jika ia memahami Jinwoon.

"Mulai sekarang _Appa _memutuskan untuk mengatur segala jenis transportasi kalian, juga..."

"Aku sudah besar, tidak perlu untuk..."

"Justru kau beranjak semakin besar _Appa _tidak ingin kau membolos lagi dan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh Jinwoon," ucap Yunho sebelum kalimat protesan diucapkan Jinwoon dengan sempurna.

Kening remaja itu terangkat. Kaget, Jinwoon menatap Yunho lamat-lamat. Ada ketidak percayaan pada tatapan remaja itu. Sedetik kemudian Jinwoon terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak percaya ini akan terjadi, selama ini kau bahkan tidak peduli denganku, selain bertanya dari mana dan ke mana saja."

Yunho sesaat terdiam dengan kalimat Jinwoon yang terkesan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Pria itu tersenyum tipis sebelum membalas ucapan anaknya dengan point penting yang sudah disetujui dengan Jaejoong. "_Appa _sudah memutuskan, kalian berdua akan berada dalam satu mobil yang sama untuk berangkat dan pulang. Dan untuk Jinwoon, kau akan mengikuti les private setelah pulang sekolah. Nilaimu anjlok, atau _Appa _perlu memanggil guru tata krama agar kau bisa bersikap lebih sopan pada _Appa_mu lagi dan..."

"Yunho, jangan berlebihan. Jinwoon akan memanggilmu seperti seharusnya, benar begitukan, Jinwoon?" Jaejoong mulai angkat bicara, ia tidak suka kalimat terakhir Yunho yang seolah menekan sang anak.

Lagi pula, sejauh pengamatan Jaejoong Jinwoon adalah anak yang baik. Hanya saja mungkin merasa terabaikan. Bisa saja hal itu terjadi mengingat Yunho pemegang posisi _single parent_ yang tidak begitu aktif dalam masa pertumbuh kembangan masa remaja anak-anaknya. Ia cukup memaklumi sikap anak seusia Jinwoon dan Changmin.

Mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong tadi, mata Jinwoon sedikit membesar, namun segera anak itu memutar bola matanya malas. Pandangannya kembali di lemparkan pada Yunho, ingin protes lagi, jelas sudah terprediksi oleh kedua orang tua di ruang makan ini.

"Aku tidak perlu les private atau diantar dan..."

"Ini sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Nak. _Appa _ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian," sela Yunho langsung, menatap tajam satu persatu anaknya.

Changmin sedari tadi hanya diam. Remaja itu tahu, semua ini adalah keinginan sang Ibu. Secara garis besar Changmin paham betul pola pikir sang Ayah. Jadi, Changmin tidak bisa protes apapun. Keinginan anak itu hanyalah berbakti pada orang tua.

Lagi pula, Changmin sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Dalam hati, Changmin juga sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke mansion mereka dan membuatnya merasa bahagia karena memiliki seorang Ibu yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan dengan kebijakan baru ini, _Appa_," ujar Changmin dan tersenyum tipis.

Lagi, Jinwoon membelalakan matanya. Segera ditatapnya Changmin yang ada di sampingnya. Kening Jinwoon juga tertaut sempurna. Kebingungan melanda anak itu segera. Bingung akan sikap Changmin yang bertolak belakang seperti apa yang diketahuinya selama ini.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Jinwoon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Desahan berat terdengar jelas oleh setiap orang di ruang makan. Jinwoon, pergi begitu saja. Membuat Yunho memijit pelipisnya karena merasa pusing dengan tingkah anak keduanya.

"Anak-anak cenderung selalu menolak apa yang dikatakan orang tua. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan menerima meski berat hati," ujar Jaejoong dan melirik Changmin yang nyaris tersedak minumannya.

Musang Yunho memejam sebentar, paham betul maksud ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho membenarkan, hal itu secara mutlak. Dulu, Yunho juga sering begitu. Menolak apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya tapi dengan terpaksa harus menerimanya. Mungkin Jinwoon juga begitu, hanya saja Yunho khawatir jika Jinwoon lebih keras dari pada dirinya sewaktu remaja.

"Aku tahu, Jae. Tapi, anak-anak bisa memberontak lebih dari pada ini, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar semua akur dan pada semestinya," ucap Yunho mengatakan kegelisahannya tanpa rasa malu.

Terlalu nyaman dengan Jaejoong untuk berbicara perihal anak-anak sudah dirasakan Yunho. Kepercayaan pada pria itu untuk mengurusi anak-anaknya pun semakin besar. Setidaknya untuk keputusan tadi, Yunho tidak mendengar bantahan dari mulut Changmin. Jaejoong adalah alasan yang tepat untuk Changmin menurutinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Yun. Hanya perlu sedikit waktu. Dan usahakan kau selalu ada di rumah jika waktu luang," Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari kursi. Ia menatap Changmin sebentar sebelum kembali berucap, "_Umma _juga ingin kau selalu di rumah jika tidak ada acara penting di kampus."

Mulut Changmin langsung terbuka lebar, ditatapnya Jaejoong penuh melas sembari berucap, "_Umma_, aku biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temanku untuk..."

"Kau bisa membawa temanmu ke rumah. Lagi pula _Appa_mu tidak akan melarangmu, Jung Changmin," Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya pada Changmin.

Berharap Changmin mengerti maksud apa yang ia ucapkan adalah tujuan Jaejoong berlaku seperti itu. Changmin hanya mendesah pelan, kemudian mengagguk sebelum berlalu dari ruang makan tanpa mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Changmin sangat penurut denganmu, Jae," ujar Yunho dan tersenyum lembut sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong yang membersihkan meja makan dari piring-piring kotor.

"Aku yakin, Jinwoon juga sama penurutnya dengan Changmin jika Boa yang..."

"Jinwoon memang penurut dengan Boa, tapi tidak seperti Changmin yang selalu menurutimu, Jae," ucap cepat Yunho. Kembali teringat bagaimana perlakuan Boa pada Jinwoon setelah anak itu menginjak bangku SMP.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat sebelah, ia memandang wajah cemas Yunho yang sangat kentara. Ia tahu apa yang menjadi pikiran Yunho sekarang, sedikit tersenyum ia berucap, "Jangan terlalu khawatir, anak-anak akan menjadi lebih baik jika diarahkan dengan cara tepat. Untuk sekarang mungkin cara kita sedikit memaksa, tapi seiring waktu kita akan menjelaskan kenapa harus mengambil sikap yang seperti ini."

Yunho mengangguk, perasaannya tentang anak-anak begitu sangat mudah Jaejoong baca. Tadinya Yunho memang berpikir yang seperti itu, Jinwoon tidak mengerti dan mengartikan langkah yang diambilnya adalah sesuatu yang menghambat dan menekan.

Tapi, kini Yunho lega. Jaejoong menenangkannya tepat pada sasaran. Segaris senyum lembut diukir wajah tampan tegas miliknya, "Kau sangat mengerti anak-anak, apa kau pernah menikah lagi setelah denganku?"

Kontan Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho. Lagi perasaan yang berusaha ia sembunyikan bereaksi detik pertanyaan itu lahir diantara mereka. Ia harus bisa lebih menekan dirinya agar tidak mudah membuka masa lalu.

"Aku memutuskan sendiri setelah perceraian itu, kau tahu kegagalan dalam berumah tangga membuatku takut untuk memulai," sahutnya sedikit canggung.

"Apa kau juga takut untuk memulainya denganku, Jae?"

Yunho benar-benar membuat dirinya nyaris lepas kendali akan perasaannya pada pria itu. Jaejoong tersenyum getir, ia tahu jawabannya apa sejak permintaan Yunho kemarin, "Apa yang harus kita mulai? Tidak ada Yunho, aku di sini karena Changmin dan juga membantumu untuk mengurus..."

"Jika perasaanku padamu tidak bisa kubendung lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kegugupan langsung menjadi-jadi, Jaejoong menatap kurang percaya Yunho, ia terkekeh pelan. Menepis sebuah pengharapan yang ingin hadir dalam mimpi yang ia benam. Sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho dulu padanya. Hanya tidak percaya jika pria itu mengubah benci menjadi apa yang selama ini pernah ia harapkan.

"Kau tidak bisa membendung perasaan bencimu padaku? Aku..."

"Ada yang bilang, benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis perbedaannya. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir, rasa benci itu bisa bergeser menjadi cinta?" Musang Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hebat. Lagi, Yunho memutuskan untuk maju. Selain urusan anak, Yunho juga harus berurusan dalam yang namanya cinta dengan Jaejoong.

Tidak lupa apa rencana yang diaturnya kemarin. Tapi sepertinya Yunho harus sedikit merubah, menjadikan Jaejoong miliknya dengan bersamaan mengurus Jinwoon menjadi anak yang baik. Ya, Yunho berpikir untuk melakukan dua hal ini secara bersamaan. Sangat berharap jika keduanya bisa dicapai sesegera mungkin untuk menyempurnakan keluarganya yang baru.

"Tapi dalam kasus kita, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Yunho. Kau bilang aku..."

"Perasaanku hanya aku yang tahu, Jae. Benciku pun hanya aku yang bisa mengukurnya, begitu pula cintaku. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan kapan benci itu ada dan kapan cinta itu berhadir?"

Sejenak Jaejoong terdiam, ia memberanikan diri menatap mata musang Yunho. Ia terlarut dalam musang tenang milik Yunho, memang setelah perjumpaan mereka lagi. Sorot pandang pria itu tidak seperti dulu. Yunho juga sangat tenang dalam pembawaan. Namun, sangat kental kesan tergesa-gesanya masihlah menempel pada pria itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memulai semua dari awal denganku dan anak kita, mungkin kita masih bisa memiliki seorang anak lagi jika..."

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin, Yunho. Apa aku bisa menerima orang yang baru kutemui lagi dan menerima semua penawaran tentang lamaran? Kita tidak mengenal pribadi masing-masing secara mendetail setelah perpisahan panjang."

"Aku cukup mengenalmu, kau juga mengenalku, apa itu kurang cukup. Aku masihlah sama dengan aku yang dulu."

"Tidak ada yang sama secara keseluruhan Yun. Kau sudah berusia matang dengan anak remaja. Kau sendiri bilang jika benci itu bisa bergeser menjadi cinta, tidakkah kau pikir itu sebuah perubahaan dari dirimu?"

Desahan pelan dilakukan Yunho, Jaejoong benar. Dirinya memang orang berbeda dari yang dulu. Tapi yang dimaksud Yunho tadi adalah sikap dasarnya, bukan sikap yang ditunjukkannya pada Jaejoong dulu. Sedikit menggeleng Yunho kembali berucap, "Mari mengenal pribadi masing-masing kemudian kita menikah."

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka lebar dengan ajakan Yunho untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Pria itu tidak menyerah sedikitpun untuk mengajaknya menikah. Namun jelas, Jaejoong tahu ia tidak ingin hal yang dulu terulang. Alasan ia menekan perasaan cinta yang meronta ingin minta bebaskan jika berduaan dengan Yunho dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

"Menikah bukanlah kata main-main yang patut diucapkan oleh pria yang sudah dua kali gagal dalam rumah tangganya," ujar Jaejoong sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain.

"Aku tahu itu, dan mengajakmu menikah adalah perbaikan dalam hubungan rumah tanggaku sebelumnya. Agar tidak menjadi gagal dua kali, tapi hanya satu kali."

Yunho memang keras kepala, Jaejoong tahu watak Yunho yang itu. Ia menghela napas ringan sebelum memberanikan diri lebih lanjut membalas tatapan musang Yunho yang membuat lututnya terasa linu.

"Aku belum siap untuk perbaikan yang kau katakan, aku belum siap untuk menjadi seorang istri lagi. Aku masih betah untuk menyendiri dan mengurus anak-anak," sahut Jaejoong dengan pikiran dan hati yang bertolak belakang.

Tentu saja bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata saat Yunho bersi keras ingin menikah dengannya lagi. Hatinya seakan luluh beserta sistem jaringan ototnya. Tapi tidak untuk pikirannya dan juga kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan untuk ia ingat. Jaejoong tidak pernah siap untuk kembali menjadi istri Yunho lagi hingga trauma akan sikap Yunho yang dulu hilang dari bekas luka hatinya.

"Apa bedanya mengurus anak-anak dan menjadi istri. Kau bahkan mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah layaknya seorang istri meski di sini penuh akan pelayan. Kita hanya perlu menutup lembaran cerita yang dulu dan memulai yang baru dengan..."

"Aku sudah menutupnya jauh ke belakang, tapi kau melupakan satu hal, Yun. Kaca pecah tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi utuh. Jika pun kau bisa mengembalikannya kebentuk asal, semua tidaklah sama, ada bekas retak di sana sini. Sama seperti hatiku, banyak bekas luka atas kejadian yang dulu meskipun aku sudah menutupnya."

Segera Jaejoong beranjak pergi dari ruang makan menyisakan Yunho seorang diri. Air matanya sudah jatuh tepat saat ia berbalik dari pria itu. Rasanya begitu sangat sakit namun juga sebuah rasa yang baru menggelayuti perasaan Jaejoong. Pengharapan yang ia musnahkan seolah tumbuh lagi dan teramat sangat besar.

Pengharapan akan kembali bersama Yunho. Itu lah yang membuatnya menjadi kembali gelisah. Ia tidak ingin. Tidak ingin memulai lagi, tapi sudah terlambat pria itu sudah membebaskan perasaan yang ia tekan sejak kemarin. Ia merasa ingin bersama dengan Yunho dalam hubungan yang lebih baik dari yang dulu. Sangat ingin dan ketidak inginannya menjadi satu. Membuat sebuah perasaan kompleks yang baru di landa Jaejoong.

Yunho, pria itu selalu berhasil meluluh lantakkan segala pertahanannya. Ia selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika dengan pria itu. Tapi kali ini lain, Jaejoong tidak membolehkan Yunho memenangkan kembali hatinya. Tidak boleh. Ia harus menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya. Tidak boleh memperlihatkan bahwa ia masih begitu sangat mencintai pria itu. Sangat mencintai sampai-sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menggantikan posisi Yunho dalam hati tak tersentuhnya.

Pria itu utuh berada di kedalaman hatinya. Beserta segudang rindu dan sakit hati yang bercampur menjadi satu. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong tahu, ia mampu bertahan dalam keadaan rumah tangga yang tidak sehat dulu. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mendustai hatinya bahwa Yunho tidak mencintainya. Itu lah yang begitu sangat menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong.

Dan sekarang, ketika pria itu mengatakan bencinya bisa bergeser menjadi cinta. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong terasa begitu sangat syok dengan perasaan yang sulit ia gambarkan. Satu-satunya yang dipertanyakan ke dalaman hatinya yang tak akan pernah Jaejoong suarakan adalah, '_Benarkah Yunho mencintainya?_'. Tapi tentu saja, ia bukanlah seorang idiot seperti dulu. Semua bisa direkayasa oleh Yunho dengan baik.

Benar, sesaat pikiran rekayasa dan tuduhan itu menelusup benaknya. Sama seperti dulu, ketika Yunho yang mengatakan dirinya menjebak Yunho pada saat kejadian itu. Sungguh, ia sudah puluhan kali menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak memasukkan apapun pada jus tomat yang ia berikan untuk Yunho. Ia sudah menjelaskan jika Yunho mabuk ketika menemuinya, lagi.

Wajah Yunho pada saat itu masih Jaejoong ingat. Dengan jijik Yunho selalu mengatakan hal serupa yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Kali ini pun sama, ia tidak ingin dipersalahkan kembali. Ia tidak ingin dipandang dengan begitu rendah. Ia tidak ingin dibilang memperdaya Yunho lagi.

Meskipun kali ini Jaejoong tahu Yunho mengajaknya menikah dengan sangat sadar. Bisa jadi jika pria itu merasa lebih baik dengan anak-anaknya Yunho akan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong kembali menjebaknya dalam pernikahan. Pikiran itu bagai berputar-putar dalam benak Jaejoong.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tepat terletak di samping kamar Yunho. Memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata menetes begitu saja. Lukanya semakin dibuka jika mengingat tentang itu. Segera Jaejoong menepis pikiran yang membuat dadanya sesak seketika.

Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya jika ia di sini bukan karena Yunho, tapi demi Changmin sang anak tercinta. Demi tidak berpisah dan terpisahkan kembali dengan Changmin, "Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik. Jangan goyah, jangan mencintainya lebih dalam, jangan lakukan itu, jangan."

Untuk saat ini, rafalan kalimat yang menenangkan perasaannya harus Jaejoong lakukan. Ia tidak ingin lagi terjerumus dan terjebak dengan perasaan cintanya untuk Yunho sehingga harus bertindak di luar akalnya, yang dulu menentang keluarganya. Kali ini, keluarga yang Jaejoong punya hanya Changmin. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Changmin jika semua bermula baru dan terulang.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow- -udah di edit tapi kalau ketinggalan maaf- :3 .

Well, ini salah satu usaha yunho ya buat sama JJ lagi :3 . Okey baiklah, diriku mengakui alur ff ini begitu lambat, tapi gimana lagi kalau kecepatan nanti ga asik (?) .

Ada pertanyaan atau yang lainnya ? Silahkan tanyakan ~

_Kek di ff sebelah, biar berasa akrab, panggil aku Misscel aja, ga usah chingu, Min, Author, thor dsb. Lebih enak di panggil Misscel :D . Atau mau niru yang lain, misal kek si Selena dia manggilnya lain dari yang lain, Cece, Miss Cel atau nama kecil aku yang lain hehe ~ thank :* ._

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love ~**

**Misscel ^^~**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 7.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Musang Yunho terpejam sempurna saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya di ruang makan. Ia mendesah sejenak, sebelum beranjak dari ruangan ini. Perasaannya begitu sangat kacau. Tidak pernah Yunho kira jika tolakan Jaejoong kali ini mengenai hatinya lebih dalam.

Menancap bagai tombak dan mematahkan seluruh harapannya untuk bisa bersama dalam hubungan yang ia inginkan lagi. Menikah. Yunho benar-benar mengajak Jaejoong menikah dengan kesungguhan yang sangat ia sadari. Ia tahu mungkin keinginannya menikahi Jaejoong terlalu tergesa-gesa.

Tapi dalam pikiran Yunho itu lah yang terbaik. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Namun sungguh, ia tidak pernah memprediksi ataupun memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu jika pria itu masih menyimpan luka lama padanya. Tadi, Yunho sempat berpikir bahwa Jaejoong mungkin akan menerimanya, mengingat ini adalah kali kedua ia meminta Jaejoong menikah dalam hitungan pertemuan mereka lagi.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya. Hatinya bagaikan terbebani lebih dari pada masalah anak-anak. Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak bisa mengerti kenapa hatinya menjadi sangat kecewa. Ia sangat sadar mereka baru kembali bertemu kemarin. Namun, yang Yunho tidak bisa mengerti rasa menggebu-gebunya untuk memiliki Jaejoong sebagai istrinya melebihi rasa yang pernah ia rasakan pada Boa dulu.

Dalam realita, ia memang memerlukan Jaejoong untuk anak-anaknya terutama Changmin. Sepak terjang Jaejoong dalam mendidik anaknya walau baru hari ini tapi membuat Yunho terkagum-kagum. Ia sangat yakin Jaejoong akan menjadi Ibu yang baik. Itu lah alasan ia menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi istrinya lagi.

Tapi Yunho juga sadar betul, bahwa alasan hanyalah sebuah alasan. Alasan pengulangan yang ia pikir untuk anak-anaknya itu hanya tameng utama. Yang Yunho rasakan adalah debaran di dadanya yang ia sangat tahu apa artinya. Cinta.

Ia merasa jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong sejak pertama bertemu kembali di kedai itu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik. Atau mungkin hanya ia yang baru menyadari jika Jaejoong cantik. Sungguh jika ia baru sadar akan fakta itu maka dulu matanya tertutupi. Ia merasa berdebar hebat saat Jaejoong yang memegang tangannya sore tadi.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho bisa gila sendiri memikirkan perasaan yang cepat berkembang di hatinya. Benci itu musnah, bergeser sangat besar menjadi cinta. Dan itu lah fakta yang ia sangat pahami bahwa ia menyukai Jaejoong lebih dari yang bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dan jelas Yunho tahu bahwa lamarannya tadi bukan karena Changmin atau siapapun. Tapi karena dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, Yunho tidak peduli lagi akan masa lalu yang dulu terjadi. Ia tidak peduli seberapa besar dulu ia membenci Jaejoong. Lain dulu, lain sekarang. Segala sesuatu berubah seiring waktu yang berjalan. Cinta. Yang kini ada di hati Yunho hanyalah rasa itu yang setiap detik seakan berkembang menumpuk.

Baru kemarin ia membawa Jaejoong, perasaannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Yunho memang kerap bersikap tergesa-gesa, ia tahu dirinya dengan baik. Namun kali ini, sepertinya ia harus memulai langkah tepat untuk bisa meyakinkan Jaejoong akan dirinya.

Menghapus luka itu, memberikan kebahagiaan baru dan membuat Jaejoong mencintainya lagi adalah target Yunho pada pria itu. Ia harus berpikir, mencari cara agar sang mantan istri bersedia lagi menikah dengannya.

Sejenak Yunho menggeleng pelan, ia kurang berpengalaman masalah cinta. Menikah diusia dini bersama Jaejoong adalah kecelakaan. Kemudian, menikah dengan Boa pun, tanpa melalui proses pacaran. Yunho hanya melamar dan disambut dengan baik oleh wanita itu.

"Bagaimana caraku untuk meyakinkanmu, Jae? Katakan padaku, aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Yunho seolah bertanya pada Jaejoong. Yang ada hanya angin yang tak pernah tahu apa jawaban dari kegundahan hatinya untuk memiliki pria yang sudah ia sia-siakan dulu.

.

.

.

Pagi kedua untuk Jaejoong di mansion keluarga Jung. Seluruh penghuni mansion tengah berkumpul di ruang makan. Menikmati hidangan yang ia buat bersama dengan para pelayan. Tidak ada yang berbicara seorang pun dalam sesi sarapan mereka kini. Semua hening, diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Terutama Jaejoong, ia enggan untuk menatap Yunho. Perasaannya masih tidak stabil. Bahkan tadi malam ia tidur kurang nyaman. Memikirkan hal apa yang terjadi hari ini. Lebih tepatnya memikirkan sikap Yunho pada dirinya. Entah, harapan untuk Yunho berkata serius melamarnya masih sangat menggantung dalam dirinya.

Tapi Jaejoong juga menepis itu kala kebahagiaan yang terlalu dini ingin menelusup dan membuatnya lemah. Tidak ingin jatuh kembali pada Yunho adalah keputusan Jaejoong. Maka dari itu, ia merasa harus menghindar dari Yunho jika perbincangan mereka mengarah ke hal yang tidak ingin ia bahas lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai," Jinwoon memecah hening pagi ini. Remaja itu meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Changmin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Changmin seakan mengerti arti tatapan sang adik. Changmin mengambil susu coklat yang dipesan kemarin olehnya pada Jaejoong. Ditegaknya habis, kemudian meletakkan gelas kosongnya.

Sejenak, Changmin melirik Jinwoon yang sudah berdiri menunggunya. Mulai hari ini kebijakkan baru yang dibuat Yunho tadi malam berjalan. Kedua anak ini akan diantar dan dijemput. Changmin mendesah pelan sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri sang Ibu.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _Umma_," ucap Changmin sambil mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong. Kemudian berbalik pada Yunho dan kembali berucap, "Aku berangkat, _Appa_."

Yunho tersenyum lebar atas sikap Changmin yang semakin baik. Pria itu merasa lega karena cukup mudah mengatur Changmin. Musangnya memperhatikan Changmin yang mengambil tasnya.

Jinwoon masih setia menunggu Changmin, memperhatikan interaksi sang kakak dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya membuat perasaan Jinwoon sedikit iri. Matanya sedikit berair dan termenung selama beberapa saat karena itu.

Hal itu pun tak luput dari pandangan Jaejoong, senyum tipis terukir di bibir cherrynya. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Jinwoon, sedetik kemudian dengan cukup berani Jaejoong membenarkan dasi anak itu yang sedikit kurang rapi.

Kontan Jinwoon terkejut bukan main saat jemari Jaejoong menyentuhnya. Matanya membesar sempurna dan menatap lekat-lekat Jaejoong. Bingung, heran, tidak mengerti adalah gambaran tatapan Jinwoon pada Ibu kandung sang kakak.

"Dasimu kurang rapi," ujar Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan menatap Jinwoon tanpa ragu, "Belajarlah yang benar, Nak."

Selama beberap detik Jinwoon terdiam, namun kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa tahan lama untuk bersikap baik di depanku, atau di depan dia. Aku berani bertaruh jika dalam tiga hari sifat aslimu akan..."

"Jinwoon, sudah waktunya berangkat. Ayo pergi," Changmin segera menyela kata kasar adiknya itu. Sedikit menarik tangan sang adik Changmin tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Dalam kasus Jinwoon, Changmin mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya itu. Alasan sikapnya yang langsung menyela dan menarik Jinwoon dari ruangan ini untuk ke luar mansion. Changmin tahu, Jinwoon hanya tidak bisa terima bagaimana Jaejoong. Dan tentu, penolakan dan sikap waspada akan muncul dengan natural.

Sebagai seorang anak yang pernah diperlakukan baik di depan orang-orang tertentu Changmin paham betul syndrom yang dialami Jinwoon. Dalam kasusnya, Jinwoon juga tahu bagaimana dulu Ibu kandung pria remaja itu memperlakukannya. Mungkin Jinwoon hanya tidak ingin nasib yang sama terjadi, jika semudah ini menerima orang asing.

"Maafkan Jinwoon, Jae. Dia hanya..."

"Aku mengerti, tidak usah dijadikan beban," ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum tipis bersiap untuk ke dapur menyibukkan diri dengan apa saja asal tidak berduaan dengan Yunho.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas ringan. Paham bahwa Jaejoong mulai menghindari dirinya. Sepertinya Yunho memang harus mengatur cara baru yang lebih matang. Bukan menuruti intuisi yang membimbing seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya, melirik sebentar Jaejoong sebelum pria itu berlalu dari ruangan ini.

"Aku berangkat ke kantor," pamit Yunho kemudian berbalik badan tanpa ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong. Karena pria itu sudah tahu, Jaejoong mungkin hanya mengangguk dan meliriknya sebentar.

Benar-benar perjuangan yang akan berat bagi Yunho. Tapi Yunho tidak boleh patah semangat. Ini adalah permulaan, babak baru dalam sesi kehidupannya. Memperbaiki kesalahan sebelumnya dan tentu menyembuhkan segala luka yang dirasa Jaejoong karenanya.

.

.

.

Changmin menatap Jinwoon yang ada di sampingnya. Adiknya itu menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Ia mendesah pelan, melihat Jinwoon yang lebih murung dari yang sebelumnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengikuti keinginan _Appa_."

Jinwoon sedikit terkejut karena ucapan Changmin, dibenarkan posisi duduknya dan melirik pada Changmin, "Aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakannya, kan?"

"Kau tahu, kau bisa, tapi kau tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku salut pada sikapmu yang masih bisa menghormatinya," sahut Changmin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lebih terkejut, kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Appa_. Aku pikir kau akan mempertahankan sikapmu yang anarkis, _Hyung_," Jinwoon terkekeh sedikit di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Umma _memintaku menghormatinya dan bersikap baik padanya, lagi pula tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. _Appa _sudah berpikir untuk kita, seharusnya kau senang."

"Senang?" Kening Jinwoon tertaut sempurna dan menatap lekat Changmin yang tertawa pelan.

"Hentikan saja sikapmu yang nakal itu, Jinwoon. Kau tidak akan berguna jika menuruti caraku. Lagi pula, kau sangat disayangi _Appa _dan..."

"Tidak lagi, _Appa _lebih fokus kepadamu, aku tahu. Dia selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan dia memberikan hal sangat kau inginkan, seharusnya pertanyaan senang itu adalah untukmu."

"Jelas kau tahu, aku senang. Siapa yang tidak senang jika berkumpul dengan Ibu kandungmu? Kau sudah merasakan itu selama 13 tahun. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang Ibu dan..."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Ibuku, kan? Berhentilah mengatakan bahwa aku kenyang dengan kasih sayang seorang Ibu!"

Nada bicara Jinwoon meninggi, matanya juga menatap Changmin tajam. Sungguh tidak pernah sebelumnya Jinwoon bersikap demikian pada Changmin. Dari luar mereka memang terlihat seperti saudara yang dingin. Tapi tidak, semua salah. Hubungan mereka terjalin sangat baik sejak dahulu, meski dalam kediaman yang tak pernah diketahui seorang pun.

"Memang benar kan? Apa aku salah, kau sangat tertekan pada saat _Appa _dan Ibumu bercerai, kemudian kau hancur ketika mendengar berita Ibumu yang meninggal dunia. Apa aku salah? Kau sangat disayang oleh Ibumu, dan kau sangat menyayangi Ibumu sama seperti aku yang..."

"Kau tidak tahu kata terakhir apa yang dikirimkan _Umma _di ponselku sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kau tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya saat pergi dari rumah ini, tidak Hyung kau tidak pernah mengerti posisiku. Kau hanya melihat dari sudut pandangmu!" Jinwoon menghela napasnya setelah mengatakan itu dengan emosi yang menggelegak. Air matanya nyaris jatuh ke pipi tapi sebisanya anak itu menahan.

Lagi, Changmin menatap Jinwoon tidak mengerti. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang Jinwoon rasakan. Tapi menurut Changmin, Jinwoon memang selalu yang diutamakan selama ini. Namun, apa yang dikatakan anak itu membuatnya penasaran. Tidak pernah Jinwoon bercerita hal yang begitu sangat pribadi ini padanya.

Jinwoon kerap mendatanginya dan berbicara banyak hal padanya. Tapi, yang selalu ditanya Jinwoon adalah, bagaimana perasaannya diperlakukan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya dengan sangat tidak adil. Hanya itu, ketika Changmin menjawabnya, Jinwoon akan berucap bahwa Changmin beruntung karena disayang oleh Kakek dan Nenek mereka.

Sebenarnya, hal itu cukup mengganggu pikiran Changmin, namun selama ini ia menganggap mungkin Jinwoon ingin menghiburnya dengan berkata Kakek dan Nenek mereka menyayanginya. Entahlah, Changmin kurang mengerti dan sekarang ia dibuat semakin tidak mengerti oleh Jinwoon.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ibumu?" Pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur di bibir Changmin, kening pria itu tertaut dan menatap penuh tuntut Jinwoon.

Jinwoon melirik Changmin sejenak, sebelum mendesah pelan dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar untuk Changmin yang masih memandangnya tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sudah selama beberapa puluh menit Yunho diam dengan segala hal yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Pria itu masih memikirkan tentang Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk meluluhkan mantan istrinya itu. Menyembuhkan luka Jaejoong, itu lah satu-satunya yang ia ketahui. Namun caranya? Selama berpikir, Yunho tidak menemukan cara apapun untuk itu.

Itu sebabnya, pikiran Yunho merasa sedikit terbebani. Seharusnya ia bisa memutar otak dan mencari cara yang tepat untuk usaha pendekatan pada Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah pelan, ia memijit pelipisnya dan memejamkan mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Ayo lah Jung, berpikir!" Perintahnya pada diri sendiri, seakan memaksa sistem otaknya untuk terus bekerja.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan sangat tidak sopan. Musang Yunho langsung mendelik dan menatap ke arah depan pintu. Seunghyun, orang kepercayaan sekaligus asisten yang setia menemaninya selama ini membungkuk hormat.

Yunho mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Seunghyun untuk duduk di kursi depannya. "Sudah kau cek keberadaan mereka berdua?" Pertanyaan ini langsung Yunho ajukan tanpa menunggu Seunghyun menduduki kursi.

Anggukan singkat diberikan Seunghyun sebagai jawaban pertama. Pria itu kemudian duduk di kursi tepat di depan Yunho dan mengangkat suaranya, "Tuan muda Changmin dan Jinwoon sudah memasuki kelas mereka, Tuan."

"Bagus, lalu apa kau ke rumah?"

"Sudah Tuan, aku melihat Nyonya sedang memerintahkan para pelayan untuk membersihkan mansion di sayap kiri yang jarang di kunjungi. Aku dengar Nyonya akan mengalih fungsikan ruangan di sana sebagai tempat santai para anak-anak," ujar Seunghyun dengan sangat sopan dan rinci.

"Tempat santai anak-anak? Maksudmu? Apa kau tahu maksud dari semua itu?" Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna kurang mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Seunghyun.

"Aku sempat bertanya pada Nyonya, dia mengatakan akan mengisi ruangan itu dengan keperluan yang membuat anak-anak betah berada di rumah."

Sejenak Yunho mengangguk, ia mengerti tujuan Jaejoong dan tentu ia merasa bangga dengan sikap Jaejoong yang sangat pengertian pada anak-anak. Yunho kembali melirik pada Seunghyun lagi, ia mendesah pelan sebelum berucap, "Dia menolakku lagi."

Kedua mata Seunghyun sedikit membesar saat mendengar pernyataan atasannya itu. Seunghyun menatap Yunho penuh simpatik, "Mungkin terlalu cepat bertindak Tuan, hal yang tergesa-gesa memang tidak akan menjadi baik. Aku tahu Nyonya Jaejoong memang tipe yang lebih baik dari Nyonya Boa, tapi aku harap Tuan bisa belajar banyak hal dari semua itu."

"Dia memang sangat baik mengurus rumah dan anak-anakku, Seunghyun. Changmin anak itu langsung tunduk dengan Jaejoong di luar kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong adalah Ibu kandungnya. Itu sesuatu yang mengagumkan, dan ide-idenya untuk anak-anak terutama Jinwoon, aku salut dia tidak pilih kasih memperlakukan anak-anakku. Setidaknya kekhawatiranku tentang Jaejoong akan memperlakukan Jinwoon seperti anak tiri, lega seketika saat dia mencoba berinteraksi dan mengambil sikap yang tepat pada Jinwoon."

"Jadi Tuan ingin mengatakan bahwa Tuan benar-benar yakin untuk menikahi Nyonya karena anak-anak?" Pertanyaan ini diajukan Seunghyun dengan hati-hati.

"Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak akan pesona Jaejoong, dadaku berdebar. Kebencianku padanya seakan musnah tanpa sisa dan berakhir menjadi sebuah cinta, aku pikir begitu," sahut Yunho, sedikit pun ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaannya. Seunghyun adalah tempatnya bertukar pikiran selama ini. Ia selalu membicarakan hal yang begitu pribadi hanya dengan sang asisten.

"Itu tidak mengherankan, Tuan. Selama dua tahun hidup sendiri, mungkin sudah saatnya untuk berpikir menikah lagi. Apa lagi, debaran itu sudah muncul kembali selama sepuluh tahun, Tuan tidak pernah merasakannya. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Yunho langsung menyambar kalimat Seunghyun yang membuatnya sangat gugup dan penasaran.

"Tapi kau harus melangkah dengan tepat. Menurutku pribadi, kau masih sangat tergesa-gesa. Biarkan Nyonya menyesuaikan diri dulu dengan sekitarnya, setidaknya sampai Nyonya merasa nyaman berada di rumah. Jika Tuan selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak disukai Nyonya bisa-bisa dia merasa tidak betah di rumah dan berakhir pergi. Tuan tentu sangat tahu bagaimana hubungan Tuan dengan Nyonya sewaktu dulu."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan seksama saran dari Seunghyun, ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Seunghyun. Ia sangat tahu Jaejoong, dan benar adanya bahwa Jaejoong sudah merasa kurang nyaman saat berduaan dengannya. Dan hal terburuk yang ia bayangkan dari itu, Jaejoong meninggalkannya. Sungguh, itu bagaikan membuat badai yang baru dalam kehidupan Yunho.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus bersikap seperti biasa? Tidak berbicara menjurus ke jenjang pernikahan?"

"Benar sekali, lakukan perbaikan hubungan dengan pelan-pelan, bukan dengan tergesa-gesa dan sekaligus. Akan sangat terasa jika kau melakukannya selangkah demi selangkah," Seunghyun tersenyum lembut pada Yunho. Sangat paham apa yang dialami oleh atasannya.

"Tapi Seunghyun, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya, dia mengatakan bahwa luka itu masih ada. Dia masih terluka pada kejadian yang dulu. Ya Tuhan, aku sudah berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkan itu, aku..."

"Trauma, rasa trauma memang kerap terjadi. Sembuhkan dengan hati-hati, sentuh lukanya dengan penuh kelembutan. Kau tahu caranya, hanya kau kurang bisa sabar," Seunghyun beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho yang melongo setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan dan membungkuk hormat. "Aku harus mengurusi tugas kantor yang kau berikan, Tuan Yunho."

Seunghyun langsung melenggang pergi dari ruangan Yunho. Menyisakan tanya yang membuat Yunho menggeram kesal. Selalu saja, Seunghyun membuatnya berpikir, bukannya memberikan solusi dengan sempurna. Jika Yunho protes akan sikap bawahan sekaligus teman dekatnya yang selalu sopan itu, Seunghyun selalu menjawab, sebagai kepala keluarga Yunho harus bertindak dan berpikir dengan tepat bukan malah meminta orang lain memecahkan masalahnya.

Tapi, kali ini Yunho sungguh tidak mengerti. Bagaimana ia bisa menyentuh luka yang ada pada Jaejoong dengan lembut dan menyembuhkannya? Ia tidak tahu cara yang seperti apa. Ia takut salah langkah lagi, jika jiwa menggebu-gebunya untuk memiliki Jaejoong muncul dan tak terkontrol.

"Oh Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Yunho sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya dan mulai berpikir lagi.

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu sudah setelah kebijakan baru Yunho berlangsung. Keluarga Jung, terlihat sedikit membaik. Jinwoon dan Changmin terurus dengan semestinya. Jaejoong memperhatikan penuh kedua remaja yang tengah dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ia juga sudah mulai sering berbicara dengan Jinwoon walau hanya beberapa patah kata. Bagi Jaejoong sendiri itu sebuah kemajuan yang bagus.

Berbicara dengan Jinwoon, awalnya membuatnya gugup. Anak itu cukup sangat dingin. Tapi setelah memperhatikan sikap Jiwoon selama ini, terutama ketika makan malam pada waktu Yunho mengatakan keputusannya dan sarapan keesokannya, seolah membuka mata Jaejoong akan titik sikap Jinwoon yang berlaku selama ini.

Jaejoong paham, bagaimana harus mendekati anak itu, ia sudah mengatur beberapa langkah untuk membuat wajah Jinwoon berseri seperti Changmin. Dan hari ini, Jaejoong akan melancarkan semua itu. Ia akan mulai mendekorasi sayap kiri mansion setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yunho, kemarin.

Tapi sebelum melakukan hal itu, Jaejoong harus menunggu kedua anak yang ia urus pulang dari sekolah dan kampusnya. Sekarang memang sudah jam pulang untuk keduanya, Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar di ruang tengah. Dengan seteko teh chamomile dan tiga buah gelas. Ia bertekad akan langsung mengajak kedua anak itu berbicara.

Kurang lebih lima menit Jaejoong menunggu, derap langkah kaki terdengar beriringan, ia tersenyum tipis dengan perasaan deg-degan tapi juga kemantapan untuk bertindak. Ketika mata besarnya menangkap dua sosok remaja itu, Jaejoong langsung berucap dengan tegas, "Duduklah, ada yang ingin Umma bicarakan."

Kontan kedua remaja itu langsung menatap Jaejoong. Terutama Jinwoon, matanya membesar sempurna. Sedangkan Changmin dengan suka cita mendatangi sang Ibu dan duduk di seberang sofanya. Jaejoong menatap Jinwoon yang masih berdiri, menunggu pergerakan sang anak.

Sedetik kemudian, dengan dengusan kesal yang sangat kentara bisa didengar, Jinwoon menurut. Sejauh yang Jaejoong tahu, Jinwoon memang anak yang penurut, dan itu kenapa ia merasa semakin berani mendekati Jinwoon.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" Jinwoon langsung bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis, menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas yang sudah ia sediakan. Setelahnya menatap penuh sayang pada kedua remaja di depannya.

"Hal penting apa, _Umma_?" Kelihatannya sang anak kandung juga sangat penasaran tentang apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Sangat terlihat dari sorot mata Changmin.

Sedikit berdeham Jaejoong berucap, "Sayap kiri mansion akan _Umma _renovasi. Tempat itu nantinya akan menjadi tempat untuk kalian melepas penat. Jadi anak-anak, untuk urusan selera renovasi, _Umma _serahkan pada kalian. Dan, kalian bebas ingin mengisi ruangan yang ada di sana dengan kesukaan kalian, asal dalam batasan yang positif."

Mata Jinwoon membelalak lebar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Cukup tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ingin sekali Jinwoon menyuruh Jaejoong mengulang perkataannya tapi itu sangat mustahil dilakukan. Jadi, remaja itu hanya bisa menatap sang Kakak dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

Changmin tersenyum lebar pada Jinwoon, kesenangan sangat jelas terpancar pada wajah ceria Changmin. Sedikit tertawa Changmin berucap pada Jinwoon, "Aku juga sama kagetnya, tapi ini adalah hal besar yang pernah aku dengar di rumah ini."

Senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Sudah ia duga reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh anak-anak. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, menaklukan Jinwoon yang dingin dan cukup membuatnya takut di awal-awal begitu sangat mudah. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengubah sikap dingin sang anak menjadi ke sifat asli yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin, Jaejoong akan melakukan diskusi lagi dengan Yunho setelah pria itu pulang kerja.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo dimana" -bow- -udah diedit kalau ada ya khilaf-

**Well, seperti yang aku bilang di checkmate kemarin mungkin aku akan jarang updatenya, mohon dimengerti. **

**Untuk Jinwoon, mungkin ada yang kurang tau siapa, coba search Google dengan kunci Jung Jinwoon 2AM. Ntar keluar deh ~ hohoho xD . Dan Seunghyun itu TOP, Tau kan ?**

_Nah, ada pertanyaan atau yang lainnya ? Anyway, Maaf kalau seandainya ada yang ga ngeh dengan ff model gini atau model cara penulisanku yang terkesan deskripsinya panjang. Tapi itu adalah gayaku, dan aku tidak harus mengubah gayaku. Jadi seumpama tidak ngeh dengan itu, tidak apa". Itu masalah selera, selera beda" :) . Dan aku menghargai itu dengan sangat. Terima kasih buat segala kritik atau pun saran yang sudah masuk. Jika ada, silahkan utarakan -bow- ._

_Maaf, jika chap ini hancur T.T . Maafkan lah diriku pemirsaaah T.T -pelukin Changmin- :3 ._

_**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**_

_**With Love ;)**_

_**Misscel ^^**_

_._

_._

_._


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 8.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Sejenak Jinwoon diam, remaja itu masih cukup bingung akan tingkah Jaejoong yang terkesan cukup sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Bukan hanya Changmin saja, tapi selam semingguan ini Jinwoon tidak bisa mengelak bahwa kehadiran Jaejoong membuatnya merasa terurus.

Bahkan sekarang, ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Jaejoong mau melakukan hal yang dari dulu tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Jaejoong adalah orang lain untuknya. Dan tentu, bagi Jinwoon ia tidak ingin membuka hati untuk orang asing manapun. Terkesan tertutup adalah gambaran Jinwoon.

Sejak dulu, ia hanya bisa bercerita seadanya pada Changmin. Seluruh apa yang ia rasakan dipendam. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya dengan baik. Apa keinginannya dan apa yang ia butuhkan. Tidak ada. Dari luar mungkin Changmin akan terlihat iri pada perlakuan yang ia dapatkan selama ini.

Tapi bagi Jinwoon, ia lah yang iri pada sang Kakak. Ia mempunyai alasan sendiri untuk merasa seperti itu. Dan sekarang, ketika Ibu kandung dari Changmin berada diantara mereka. Ia ingin menolak keras kehadiran pria yang sekilas ia tahu adalah mantan istri Ayahnya.

Ia tidak menerima kehadiran Jaejoong dan berusaha mengabaikan pria yang memiliki paras cantik itu. Itu lah alasan Jinwoon bersikap tak acuh dan dingin pada Jaejoong. Ia juga bersikap yang sama pada Yunho, karena satu alasan. Jika tidak memandang Changmin sebagai Kakaknya, mungkin detik di mana Yunho mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah Ibu untuknya, Jinwoon akan berteriak keras.

Jinwoon masih menghargai perasaan Changmin. Ia juga paham bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Hanya saja, Jinwoon merasa was-was jika ia mendapat perlakuan yang dulu diberikan Boa pada Changmin. Ia tidak siap menerima semua itu. Akan sangat menyakitkan.

Namun, semua berbeda. Ia tidak mendapati tingkah aneh Jaejoong. Sikap pria itu yang kasar padanya atau pandangan sinis yang tajam dan membeda-bedakan antara Changmin dan dirinya. Tidak. Semingguan ini, ia tidak melihat Jaejoong bersikap seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebaliknya, pria yang berstatus mantan istri Ayahnya itu menatapnya penuh akan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Sangat memperhatikannya, layaknya Jaejoong adalah seorang Ibu yang nyata.

Tadinya, ia berpikir Jaejoong hanya ingin menarik simpatik Yunho saja. Berbaik-baik padanya di depan Yunho seperti yang selama ini dilakukan Ibunya pada Changmin. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong tidak melakukan itu. Perasangkanya meleset jauh. Dan sejujurnya, ia tidak sanggup ditatap dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut dan penuh akan ketulusan.

Jinwoon menggeleng pelan, ia belum bisa percaya akan perkataan Jaejoong yang memperbolehkan ia dan Changmin merenovasi ruangan sayap kiri. Lagi, Jaejoong mengatakan mereka boleh mengisinya dengan apapun yang disukai dalam batas positif. Itu benar-benar sesuatu yang besar, yang pernah ia dengar di mansion ini. Benar kata Changmin, seumur-umur mereka tidak pernah mendapat kesenangan seperti ini.

Jelas, ia sangat girang akan itu. Banyak hal yang sangat ingin ia kerjakan dan miliki secara nyata tapi tidak pernah kesampaian. Dengan sedikit menunduk Jinwoon berdeham, ia melirik pada Jaejoong yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tenang dan begitu anggun.

"_Umma_, apa aku boleh mendapatkan meja biliard?" Changmin bertanya dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak."

Jawaban Jaejoong tadi begitu sangat enteng. Jinwoon nyaris membuka lebar mulutnya. Wajahnya yang tadi menunduk menatap lekat Jaejoong penuh arti. Pria itu balas menatapnya, terseyum manis yang tanpa dipaksa.

"Kau menginginkan apa, Jinwoon?" Tanya Jaejoong, nada suaranya masih tetap sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Tidak ada sedikitpun nada tinggi yang Jinwoon dapati saat tengah berbincang pendek atau hanya bertegur sapa dengan Jaejoong.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan Jinwoon menggebu-gebu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya, gugup juga menyertainya. Takut jika Jaejoong menolak apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Tentu saja, rasa takut dan sebuah bayangan kelam perlakuan tidak adil pada Changmin dulu membayang di kepalanya dan tidak semudah itu hilang.

Dengan hati-hati Jinwoon mengatakan, "Aku ingin alat musik band lengkap, juga sebuah piano dan..."

"Hey, hey kau benar sekali, aku tadi berpikiran ingin sebuah gitar listrik juga dan membuat ruang studio di sana," selaan Changmin membuat Jinwoon semakin gugup.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan membuang muka. Sangat tahu, Jaejoong pasti akan menyetujui keinginan Changmin, tapi dirinya? Masih belum jelas, dan semua harus terenyahkan bersamaan dengan perkataan selaan dari Changmin tadi.

"Tidak masalah untuk membuat studio musik, membeli alat band, piano dan meja biliard. Tapi, di samping itu, _Umma _juga akan meletakkan sebuah komputer, rak buku kecil dan meja untuk fungsi tempat belajar kalian," ujar Jaejoong dengan sangat tenang dan tegas.

Mata Jinwoon terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong juga akan menuluskan keinginannya. Tapi dalam benaknya, menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin ia ungkapkan. _'Apa semua itu karena Changmin? Karena Changmin yang memintanya?'_. Ia juga jadi berpikir bahwa Changmin tadi ingin membantunya. Jinwoon memutar malas bola matanya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia harapkan jika begini.

"Kau ingin apa lagi Jinwoon?"

Tiba-tiba, ia terkejut kembali dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong ini. Segera ia menatap lekat paras pria yang sekarang mungkin statusnya adalah ibu tiri untuknya. Sedikit kurang percaya, Jinwoon ingin mengorek kupingnya. Belum-belum Jinwoon membuka suaranya, Changmin mendahului.

"_Umma_, aku ingin..."

"Tidak Changmin, _Umma _tahu kau ingin apa, untuk itu tidak. Kau harus belajar dengan benar selama satu semester ke depan. _Umma _tidak akan membelikan PS4 atau _games _yang lain," ucap Jaejoong tegas. Dan membuat rasa kagum yang luar biasa menjalar pada diri Jinwoon.

Ia ingat ketika dulu ia mengatakan ingin ini itu pada Boa. Sang Ibu akan selalu mengatakan akan membelikannya. Itu memang terjadi, tapi hanya beberapa hari ia bisa menikmati itu, kemudian Ibunya akan melarangnya untuk menyentuh lagi. Miris. Begitulah yang Jinwoon rasa ketika semua hal menjadi begitu sangat terbatas.

"Jadi Jinwoon, apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Selama itu bersifat positif dan tidak mengganggu nilaimu, maka..."

"Apa boleh aku mengikuti klub bola di luar sekolah?" Langsung saja ia bertanya tanpa membuang kesempatan.

Kegugupan itu jelas aja. Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi ia sangat ingin mengikuti kegiatan di luar sekolah dan rumah. Jinwoon membesarkan sedikit matanya, sedikit was-was dan ragu akan keputusan Jaejoong. Apa lagi mengingat bahwa Jaejoong masihlah orang asing.

"Klub bola?" Kening Jaejoong tertaut, sedikit berpikir dan membuat Jinwoon semakin gugup.

"Hmm, aku..."

"Asal tidak mengganggu waktu les _private_mu, itu ide yang sangat bagus untuk melakukan kegiatan _out door,_" ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut.

Rasa-rasanya kelegaan menghampiri Jinwoon. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan begitu sangat pengertian. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. Ingin rasanya berteriak dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jaejoong. Tapi Jinwoon malu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunduk.

"_Umma _berarti aku juga boleh jika ingin ke rumah Kyuhyun, Kibum atau teman yang lainnya?" Changmin bertanya lebih antusias dari sebelumnya. Jinwoon mengulum senyum mendengar pertanyaan yang kentara sekali bersifat iri padanya.

"Asal kau pulang lebih dahulu sebelum pergi berkunjung atau jalan-jalan dengan mereka," jawab Jaejoong dan terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi wajah Changmin. Pria itu kemudian menatap pada Jinwoon dan berucap, "Kau juga Jinwoon, kau boleh melakukan hal yang sama dengan Changmin, dengan batasan yang sewajarnya."

Jinwoon mengangguk tanda mengerti. Perasaan senang di hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa tergantikan. Yang Jinwoon tahu untuk sekarang dan mengubah segala persepsinya pada Jaejoong adalah, Jaejoong orang yang baik dan keibuan. Ia pun segera menepis segala pikiran yang cukup memberatkan dan kecurigaan yang tidak terbukti.

Jaejoong berbeda dari ibunya. Itu yang Jinwoon bisa pahami. Ia tahu, sorot mata Jaejoong bukanlah sorot mata yang biasa ia lihat pada Ibunya ketika sedang memanjakannya. Jaejoong terlihat lebih tulus dan penuh dengan cinta serta kelembutan. Ia senang, untuk sekarang. Akan lebih senang jika pria itu benar-benar tulus, tanpa menyimpan belati.

Benar, meski ia sudah bersikap longgar dan lunak pada Jaejoong, ia harus tetap berwaspada dan tidak mudah terlena akan sikap Jaejoong. Semua orang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Lawan bisa menjadi kawan, kawan bisa menjadi lawan.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Jam makan malam nanti _Umma _harap kalian sudah selesai menentukan gaya renovasi kalian. Jangan lupa, bawa sketsa contohnya. Kita akan membahasnya nanti," Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa yang di duduki. Tersenyum cerah pada keduanya sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Kita harus meninjau lokasinya dulu," ujar Changmin pada Jinwoon.

Anggukan singak diberikan Jinwoon, memang itu yang tadi ingin ia katakan. "Kita harus bekerja sama untuk membuat ruangan kosong itu menjadi lebih menarik kan, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, kita akan memulai mengatur setelah melihat seberapa besar ruangan itu," Changmin langsung berdiri setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Antusias. Dua-duanya memang sangat antusias akan hal ini. Begitu sangat membuat mereka senang adalah gambaran nyata yang telah Jaejoong lakukan pada kedua anak remaja itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedikit gelisah berada di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Ia tidak sempat bertemu pria itu tadi sore ketika jam pulang kantornya. Jaejoong terlalu asik di dapur. Tadi ia juga mencari keberadaan Yunho di dalam ruang kerjanya. Tapi nihil, pria itu tidak berada di sana.

Maka dari itu, satu-satunya pikiran Jaejoong adalah Yunho berada di dalam kamarnya. Jika tidak ada di dua tempat yang selama ini Jaejoong tahu tempat utama keberadaan Yunho. Lalu di mana lagi? Tapi, ia merasa gugup untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho.

Entahlah, perasaan itu begitu saja muncul. Jaejoong sendiri paham kenapa ia merasa begini. Terkhusus untuk perasaan yang ia punya pada Yunho. Selama ia berada di sini, nyaris saja ia tidak bisa menahan degupan dan luapan rasa rindu itu. Ketika mereka berduaan. Meski Jaejoong menghindari keadaan mereka yang hanya berdua tapi di saat-saat membicarakan tentang anak-anak mereka hanya berduaan.

Memang sejak hari itu Yunho tidak pernah mengungkit lagi tentang perihal hubungan mereka. Hal yang cukup melegakan untuk Jaejoong. Tapi, entah kenapa di sebagian hatinya juga merasa kehilangan yang dalam. Ia masih mendamba Yunho mengatakan sederetan kata cinta untuknya dan membuatnya bagaikan melambung.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jaejoong kontrol kapan bisa keluar. Namun yang jelas, ia tidak akan ke jenjang pernikahan dengan Yunho. Setidaknya itu yang masih sangat ia tekan untuk dirinya. Luka dan rasa trauma selalu membekas dan membayang indah dalam benak dan hatinya. Alasan yang kuat untuk Jaejoong menjadikan harapan menjadi mengabu-abu.

Meski ia tahu pasti, peluang harapan masih ada dan hanya masalah dirinya saja yang tidak menerima harapan itu terlalu banyak. Atau lebih tepatnya membuang. Ia lebih baik menelan pil kecewa dari pada harus sakit lagi. Dan benar saja, sejak hari itu Yunho memberinya sebuah kekecewaan. Tapi itu lebih baik untuk Jaejoong dari pada menanggapi lamaran Yunho yang membuatnya seakan menggila.

Ia menghela napas berat, menekan segala perasaan yang berkemungkinan ingin muncul dan membludak keluar karena akan mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Sedetik kemudian, ia memberanikan diri mengetuknya beberapa kali. Hingga suara dari dalam terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya.

"Masuklah."

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, Jaejoong segera membuka kenop pintu. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ini kali pertama Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata besarnya langsung melihat bagaimana keadaan kamar pria yang berstatus mantan suaminya itu.

Jaejoong sudah menerka-nerka sebelumnya bagaimana suasana kamar Yunho. Masihlah sama seperti dulu ketika mereka menikah. Tidak banyak aksesoris yang ada di dalam kamar, malah sekarang terkesan elegan. Mata besarnya langsung menyapu seluruh pandangan ke kamar ini. Dan tiba-tiba ia baru menyadari akan sosok yang bergelung di atas ranjang besar itu.

Kening Jaejoong tertaut. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati dan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Sangat pelan, Jaejoong memanggil nama sang pemilik kamar, "Yunho?"

"Hmm, ya," sahut pria itu dengan nada suara pelan dan sedikit serak.

"Kau tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong hati-hati, ketika ia sudah berada di samping ranjang.

Musang Yunho membuka sayup-sayup, bibirnya sedikit pucat dan matanya calung. Jaejoong kaget melihat kondisi pria itu. Segera ia menyentuh kening Yunho. Panas. Seketika panik langsung menyergap Jaejoong. Wajah cantiknya yang tanpa polesan sedikitpun mulai pias. Mulutnya sedikit membuka dan menyentuh lengan Yunho.

"Kau sakit Yun? Kau tidak mengatakan padaku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sakit?" Sederetan pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran langsung meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya demam. Istirahat sebentar juga akan..."

"Kau sakit! Dari dulu kenapa tidak pernah berubah, jika sakit kau harus memanggil dokter atau kau harus meminum obat pereda demam, apa kau sudah meminumnya?"

Gelengan lemah diberikan Yunho. Musang pria itu menatap intens Jaejoong. Segaris senyum tersirat di bibir pucat Yunho. "Hanya perlu tidur dan..."

"Kau benar-benar, Yun," sela Jaejoong dan sedikit berdecak pelan. Mata besarnya sangat jelas kentara bahwa kekhawatiran itu semakin besar. Jaejoong merapatkan selimut Yunho, kemudian kembali berucap, "Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kompresan dan obat, aku akan menyuruh Changmin untuk memanggilkan dokter dan menyuruh Jinwoon untuk menemanimu sebentar."

Jaejoong segera berlari kecil menuju ke luar kamar Yunho. Menyisakan pria itu sendirian dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tidak pernah berubah, kau begitu sangat perhatian, Jae," gumam Yunho dan menatap sayu pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meneriaki nama kedua anak yang ia urus dengan sangat panik. Segera kedua remaja itu ke luar dari dalam kamar Changmin dan menatap Jaejoong bingung. Wajah pria itu membuat kedua anak itu bingung sekaligus penasaran. Changmin melirik Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian hendak berucap namun langsung di dahului Jaejoong.

"Changmin telpon dokter sekarang, _Appa_mu sedang sakit. Dan Jinwoon, tolong temani _Appa_mu sebentar, _Umma _akan mengambil kompres dan obat pereda demam sebelum dokter tiba," Jaejoong menatap penuh pada kedua anak yang ia urusi itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, anggukan singkat yang nyata diberikan keduanya, Jinwoon langsung berlari ke kamar Yunho. Dan Changmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil ponsel. Setelah memastikan sekilas bahwa kedua anak itu menuruti apa yang ia katakan Jaejoong bergegas ke bawah.

Ia begitu sangat panik. Yunho membuatnya begitu khawatir. Sangat tahu watak pria itu, tidak pernah memberitahukan orang lain ketika merasa tidak enak badan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat orang sekitar Yunho khawatir berlebih. Jaejoong mungkin paham, jika Yunho tidak ingin merepotkan orang terdekatnya.

Namun sikap Yunho salah, seharusnya ia meminum obat pereda demam atau aspirin jika merasa sakit. Baru ia mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan perlu istirahat cukup. Tapi tidak. Yunho tidak meminum obat. Ia jadi cukup kesal dan marah sendiri dengan sikap pria itu yang tidak berubah.

Dulu, pernah juga beberapa kali kejadian ini berlangsung. Meski hubungannya dan Yunho dingin bagai orang asing. Jaejoong tetap perhatian dengan Yunho, dan beberapa kali setiap pria itu sakit hanya kediaman yang ada pada sikap pria itu. Menyebalkan sekali jika Jaejoong boleh katakan.

Ia membawa satu _sachet _kompres instan pereda panas dan beberapa obat yang ia cari tadi di dalam kotak P3K. Ia tidak tahu Yunho lebih cocok meminum obat yang mana. Itu kenapa ia membawa beberapa obat yang menurutnya bisa meredakan sakit untuk Yunho pilih nanti.

Pintu kamar Yunho tidak tertutup. Jaejoong melihat Jinwoon duduk di tepi ranjang Yunho dan terlihat tengah memijit kaki sang Ayah yang ada di balik selimut tebalnya. Sejenak, ia tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan Jinwoon.

Perasaannya juga cukup menghangat melihat apa yang terjadi antara Ayah dan anak yang hubungannya cukup dingin ini. Jaejoong berjalan dengan hati-hati, takut mengagetkan Jinwoon dan membuat anak itu merasa canggung. Tapi terlambat, Jinwoon sudah menyadari kehadirannya, remaja itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Jaejoong penuh arti.

"_Appa _bilang kepalanya sakit. Dan _Hyung _sedang menjemput dokter, karena dokter pribadi keluarga sedang berada di luar negeri," ujar Jinwoon dengan suara rendah. Tidak terdengar lagi nada angkuh dan dingin dalam kalimatnya.

Bahkan, Jaejoong sangat menyadari bahwa sekarang Jinwoon sudah memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan _Appa_. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menatap Yunho yang memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm, bagus kalau begitu. Kau tetaplah di sini, temani..."

"Kau mmmh, maksudku... Lupakanlah, aku akan menjaganya," Jinwoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Perasaan canggung untuk megucapkan kalimat protesan pada Jaejoong begitu saja muncul. Terlebih ketika Jinwoon merasa bingung harus menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan apa.

Jaejoong merekatkan kompres instan di dahi Yunho, ia tersenyum menyadari kalimat Jinwoon yang sedikit menggelitik hatinya tak bisa menahan senyum. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mereka memang dilanda panik, apa lagi Jaejoong. Kekhawatiran masih tersirat jelas dari manik matanya. Tapi, ia juga merasa menghangat dengan sikap kedua Putra Yunho.

Menurut Jaejoong ini sebuah perkembangan cukup bagus. Sisi lain yang ia bisa tangkap dari nilai positif Yunho yang sedang sakit. Kedua remaja itu bisa ia andalkan, dalam siatuasi yang cukup genting.

Keluarga memang seharusnya begini. Jaejoong sedikit berpikir ketika sudah selesai merekatkan kompres instan. Pikirannya entah kenapa membawanya ke situasi yang seperti ini, dulu ketika Yunho sendiri. Dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran, "Apa ketika _Appa_mu sakit, dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak meminum obat?"

Jinwoon terkesiap mendapati pertanyaan ini, remaja itu menatap Yunho sejenak sebelum menjawab, "_Appa _memang begitu, tapi Changmin _Hyung _selalu memberikannya obat dan memanggil dokter, walaupun tidak merawatnya dengan baik."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang melegakan hatinya, kemudian ia membenarkan selimut Yunho yang mungkin tengah tertidur sekarang. "Kalian harus memperhatikan kesehatan _Appa _kalian, dia terlalu lelah bekerja sampai kadang-kadang tidur larut malam dan..."

"Bukankah ada kau di sini yang akan merawat kami?"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan Jinwoon ini. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jinwoon. Senyuman tersungging di bibir Jaejoong sebelum berucap, "Aku di sini memang mengurus kau dan Changmin, sedikit membantu mengurusi _Appa_mu, aku..."

"_Appa _juga perlu perhatian, kelihatannya kau cukup mengerti bagaimana _Appa_. Kami tidak selalu bisa menjaga dan memperhatikan _Appa_, kesibukan sekolah dan yang lainnya cukup menyita waktu. Bahkan bertemu dengannya pun cukup jarang selain sarapan dan makan malam yang selalu rutin."

Kepolosan Jinwoon dalam mengatakan hal itu membuat Jaejoong bagaikan tersengat listrik. Anak itu kini berani berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Jinwoon juga memikirkan akan Yunho tanpa banyak ia berikan pengertian untuk memperhatikan sang Ayah. Tapi, yang membuat perasaan Jaejoong sedikit merasa lain dan berdesir tidak tentu adalah keinginan Jinwoon.

Tadi, secara tidak langsung Jinwoon meminta Jaejoong untuk mengurusi Yunho. Bagaikan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi seorang istri sesungguhnya. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, ia menepis pikiran yang tentang itu. Kemudian menuangkan segelas air yang memang tersedia di atas meja nakas ini. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jinwoon untuk membalas ucapan anak itu.

Ia ingin lekas-lekas keluar dari kamar Yunho. Dan yang harus ia lakukan terlebih dahulu membangunkan Yunho yang memang tertidur dan menunjukkan beberapa obat yang ia bawa tadi, "Minum obat dulu, kau biasa meminum yang mana, Yun?"

Musang pria itu sedikit mengerjap-ngerjap, sedetik kemudian Yunho mencoba duduk dan mengambil salah satu tablet yang ada di atas telapak tangan Jaejoong. Dengan telaten Jaejoong memberikan air minum pada Yunho dan menatap khawatir pria itu.

Setelah Yunho meminum obatnya, ia menyentuh tangan pria itu dan berucap dengan lembut, "Tidurlah, aku akan membawakan makan malam untukmu."

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan kembali berbaring. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening sejak di kantor siang tadi. Jinwoon memperhatikan interaksi kedua pria berbeda kontras itu. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung dan menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf Jinwoon, sepertinya pembahasan kita tentang renovasi dan berbagai barang yang harus dibeli untuk kalian akan sedikit tertunda. Sebelumnya persetujuan dari _Appa_mu sangat penting, tapi karena dia..."

"Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa," ucap Jinwoon dan tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, ia balas tersenyum pada Jinwoon dan beranjak. Selama beberapa detik, ia menatap wajah remaja itu yang tanpa ekspresi. Tadi ia pikir Jinwoon akan marah atau kesal, mencoba menjelaskan adalah niat Jaejoong tadi. Beruntung Jinwoon mengerti keadaan. Jaejoong pun kemudian ke luar dari kamar Yunho dan menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

Well, EYD ga beraturan. Typo di mana" -bow- .

Maaf jika yang ini terkesan bosan atau yang lainnya dan ya begitulah -bow- . Aku mencoba untuk menulis rutin lagi, semoga bisa cepat update untuk yang lainnya.

_Okey ~ boleh promosi dikitlah ya :D . Pernah baca FF The Snow Queen, dari author FFN Snow'Queen ? Kalau pernah atau belum, sekiranya berkenan silahkan baca ada chap 10 nya. Biar yang nulis juga bersemangat untuk ngelanjutin ffnya yang itu :3 . -mo to the dus- :v ._

Okey ~ karena ini genrenya Drama Family, jadi diriku akan mengangkat konsep di dalam keluarga dan kesehariannya, -ngeles wae lah- Maaf jika tidak sreg sreg gimana gitu ~ .

Baiklah, kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan :D .

**Thank For Reading and Reading ~**

**With Love :)**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 9.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Tatapan mata was-was pada ketiga pria ini sangat kentara terlihat. Terlebih di balik mata besar Jaejoong, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho. Beberapa saat yang lalu Changmin sudah tiba dengan membawa seorang dokter. Langsung saja, tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Yunho.

Sudah beberapa menit dokter memerika pria itu, mulai dari suhu tubuh, lidah, detak jantung dan keluhan sakit yang lain dirasakan Yunho. Kini dokter yang cukup berumur itu tengah sibuk menuliskan beberapa resep obat pada lembaran buku resepnya. Sejenak, sang dokter menatap pada ketiganya, sebelum tersenyum dan berucap pada Jaejoong, "Apa anda adalah istrinya?"

Jaejoong terkesiap mendapat pertanyaan tidak terduga dari dokter. Ia membesarkan matanya, dan ingin menggeleng mantap untuk menjawab, tapi Changmin mendahuluinya dan membuat detakan jantung Jaejoong lebih memacu cepat dibanding saat ia berbincang dengan Jinwoon tadi.

"Benar, dok. Ini _Umma_ku, apa ada hal penting mengenai sakit _Appa_?"

Dokter itu menggeleng pelan dan menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi resep obat pada Jaejoong, "Tuan Jung hanya kelelahan saja, dan sedikit mengalami tekanan stress, karena itu berpengaruh pada lambungnya. Sebelumnya Tuan Jung memiliki daftar riwayat sakit maag. Saya sarankan untuk menjaga pola makan Tuan Jung, dan mungkin ada baiknya untuk meliburkan kerja beberapa hari dan melakukan _refreshing _untuk menenangkan pikiran."

Jemari lentik Jaejoong langsung mengambil resep yang diberikan sang dokter. Ia mengangguk sebelum bertanya sesuatu yang menurutnya penting, "Apa harus mengambil libur kerja, dok? Yunho seorang pekerja keras aku rasa..."

"Saya hanya menyarankan agar proses penyembuhan cepat, di lain sisi mungkin Tuan Jung akan sembuh dengan cepat karena demamnya, tapi saya rasa melakukan _refreshing _ditengah lelah bekerja itu sangat perlu, Nyonya."

Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya mengangguk, ia sedikit berpikir bagaimana mungkin Yunho mau melakukan libur kerjanya. Pria itu terlihat sangat serius dan tekun dalam bekerja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengisyaratkan pada Changmin untuk mengantar sang dokter yang bersiap pulang.

"Aku akan menebus obatnya sekalian ke apotek, _Umma_," ujar Changmin dan mengambil resep obat Yunho.

"_Umma _akan mengambilkan uangnya untuk..."

"Tidak perlu, _Appa _memberikan kami kartu kredit," sela Changmin dan tersenyum lebar. Remaja itu sedikit sangsi jika sang Ibu melakukan penarikan kartu kredit mereka.

Jelas, Changmin cukup mengkhawatirkan itu. Mengingat bagaimana sikap protektif Jaejoong membuatnya paham bagaimana watak sang Ibu. Changmin sangat senang dengan sikap Jaejoong itu, tapi bagi Changmin kartu kredit yang diberikan Yunho adalah segala-galanya untuknya dalam membeli berbagai macam kebutuhan yang ia inginkan tanpa ingin meminta uang lagi, terutama membeli makanan.

"Apa Jinwoon juga memiliki..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir utama, kartu kreditnya memiliki _limit_, tidak banyak yang bisa kami beli dari situ, _Appa _sudah menyesuaikan dengan kebutuhan sekolah dan belanja kami," Changmin langsung menyambar perkataan Jaejoong. Remaja itu juga melirik pada Jinwoon yang terlihat meringis.

"Aah, aku akan mengantar dokter dulu, _Umma _jagalah _Appa_," ucap Changmin lagi dan tersenyum lebar, "Jinwoon, mungkin kau harus ikut aku, sementara aku mengantar dokter, ada baiknya kau yang mampir ke apotek."

"Baiklah, _Hyung_," sahut Jinwoon langsung dan berjalan lebih dahulu dari pada Changmin dan dokter yang hanya tertawa pelan melihat percakapan antara Ibu dan anak yang menurutnya menarik.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dengan sikap kedua Putra Yunho itu. Ia paham, keduanya menghindar untuk ia tanyai lebih lanjut. Tapi, di sisi lain Jaejoong cukup senang melihat keakraban kakak - adik itu. Keduanya terlihat kompak untuk menyelematkan yang satu dengan yang lain. Ia pun tersenyum tipis dan duduk di tepi ranjang Yunho.

Pria itu belum tertidur sejak pemeriksaan dokter tadi. Yunho hanya memperhatikan sesekali memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong membenarkan letak selimut Yunho, kemudian berucap, "Anakmu sudah mulai akrab, Yun."

"Hmm, aku rasa begitu," sahut Yunho dengan suara serak dan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memberikan mereka kartu kredit, aku pikir kau memberikan uang saku secara berkala," ucap Jaejoong dan tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan hal yang berbentuk protesan itu.

"Kita akan bicarakan itu nanti, Jae."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak tahu metodemu yang memanjakan mereka. Untuk sekarang jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Yun. Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan dokter kan? Ambillah cuti kerja beberapa hari dan..."

"Tidak bisa, Jae. Aku..."

"Bisa, seorang pemimpin perusahaan bukan robot Yunho. Atau kau ingin aku laporkan pada _Umma _dan _Appa_mu, eoh?"

Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Mata musangnya juga sedikit membesar, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Yunho bingung tidak bisa dibendung lagi untuk dipertanyakan, "_Umma _dan _Appa_, apa kau..."

"Aku dengar dari para pelayan _Umma _dan _Appa_mu sedang berada di kampung halamannya, menjalani kehidupan tenang di pedesaan. Aku pikir itu sesuatu yang sangat wajar, mengingat umur mereka yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Akan lebih baik jika menghabiskan masa tua tanpa dibebani pikiran macam-macam," ujar Jaejoong dan sedikit salah tingkah karena mengungkit mantan mertuanya yang sangat baik padanya dulu.

"Hmm, mereka memutuskan untuk menetap di sana, dua tahun lalu. Tapi setiap beberapa bulan sekali, mereka akan ke sini menjenguk Changmin dan Jinwoon," ucap Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman di bibir hatinya.

"Itu bagus," Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, banyak hal yang sebenarnya membuatnya penasaran dan ingin dipertanyakan. Tapi jelas, ia tahu diri. Jaejoong bukanlah siapa-siapa Yunho. Ia tidak berhak mengetahui dengan detail cerita kehidupan pria itu.

Yang hanya bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya memendam segenap rasa keingin tahuannya, atau sedikit-sedikit ia bisa bertanya pada kepala pelayan di mansion ini. Entahlah, perasaan yang membuatnya penasaran itu selalu muncul ketika ia berpikir bagaimana selama ini kehidupan Yunho setelah bercerai dengannya.

Jaejoong menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, gejolak di dadanya mulai meningkat drastis lagi. Ia segera beranjak dari tepi ranjang, wajah polos Yunho yang tengah sakit seakan bereaksi berlebih untuk hatinya. Yunho masih sangat tampan meski sudah berumur lebih 30 tahun, dan meskipun pria itu sakit, ketampanannya tidak berkurang. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong bisa melihat sisi polos pria itu dari wajahnya.

Itu yang membuat Jaejoong nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menentuh wajah Yunho dan mengaguminya secara terang-terangan. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan hal gila yang menunjukkan dirinya masih mempunyai ketertarikan nyata pada Yunho. Ia tidak boleh begitu.

Akan tetapi, ketika bayangan Changmin yang secara tidak langsung mengiyakan dirinya adalah istri Yunho. Pipi Jaejoong merona sempurna, ia sadar itu tidak bisa tertahankan. Maka dari itu, ia segera berucap, "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, tunggulah sebentar."

Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang tadi tertutup, sedikit mengangguk Yunho menjawab, "Hmm, tidak perlu repot-repot, Jae. Ada pelayan yang bisa mengerjakannya, aku tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani."

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, Yun. Sekalian aku akan menyuruh Changmin menelpon Seunghyun untuk memberitahukan kau akan mengambil cuti kerja beberapa hari."

Yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Jaejoong sudah mengatakan untuknya mengambil cuti tadi. Sebenarnya ia merasa sakitnya akan cepat sembuh. Memang benar yang dikatakan dokter tadi, Yunho tengah mengalami tekanan stress. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, Yunho bisa mengatasinya, satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya demikian adalah Jaejoong sendiri.

Yunho merasa tertekan memikirkan pendekatan apa yang harus dilakukan pada pria itu agar mau menikah dengannya lagi. Hanya tentang Jaejoong. Selebihnya semua berjalan dengan baik bagi Yunho. Sakitnya kali ini pun mungkin memang karena kelelahan dan lupa makan tepat waktu. Tapi ini sudah biasa terjadi selama Yunho hidup menduda.

Pergerakan Jaejoong yang keluar dari dalam kamarnya tak luput dari pantauan mata musang Yunho. Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Yunho tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Sangat beruntung jika aku berhasil mendapatkanmu sebagai istriku lagi, Jae. Selain karena anak-anak, perhatianmu untuk menjadi seorang Ibu rumah tangga dan pasangan yang baik, sangat besar."

Sebuah pengharapan besar dalam diri Yunho muncul begitu saja. Rasa menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong lebih cepat berkobar lagi setelah selama satu minggu tertutupi dengan perihal mencari cara untuk melakukan pendekatan lebih. Yunho sedikit berpikir, mungkin waktu cutinya selama beberapa hari bisa digunakan dengan baik untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Jaejoong.

Benar, satu cara terpikir oleh Yunho, bibir hatinya yang sedikit pucat menyeringai lebar. Ketidak sabaran untuk melakukan hal yang dipikirkan tadi membuat Yunho lebih bersemangat dari tadi. Luar biasa, kekuatan seorang Jaejoong bisa membuat Yunho jungkir balik dengan sendirinya tanpa disadari Yunho dengan baik.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Jinwoon langsung ke dalam kamar Yunho setelah menyelesaikan makan malam hanya berdua. Kedua remaja itu bertatapan saat mendapati Jaejoong yang menyuapi Yunho makan bubur. Mata bambi Changmin bahkan nyaris membesar sempurna, tapi melihat senyuman di bibir Jinwoon, remaja itu ingin tertawa lepas.

Selama beberapa detik Changmin berpikir. Mungkin sang adik tidak keberatan jika Ayah mereka bersama dengan Ibunya. Melihat senyum Jinwoon yang diartikan Changmin baik tadi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Jinwoon sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Jaejoong. Changmin pun sedikit berpikir pada kondisi keluarganya yang mulai menghangat.

Remaja itu sudah merasakan betapa dahsyatnya perubahan yang terjadi selama Ibunya berada di sini. Tentu Changmin sangat senang dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Sebelum menyela kegiatan sang Ibu dan Ayahnya Changmin maju selangkah mendekat.

"_Umma_, biar aku saja yang menyuapi _Appa_, bukankah _Umma _belum makan?" Sengaja Changmin ingin melakukan hal ini, lagi pula Changmin tahu bahwa Ibunya belum makan malam dan pasti cukup lelah karena harus mengurus Yunho dan memasak.

Jaejoong menatap pada anaknya, ia tersenyum lembut. Cukup senang mendengar kata-kata Changmin yang perhatian dengan Yunho. Sebelum menyuapkan sendok bubur ke mulut Yunho, Jaejoong mengatakan hal yang sudah ia pikirkan tadi semenjak di dapur.

"Kata dokter, _Appa _kalian harus melakukan _refreshing_. _Umma _pikir, jika berada di rumah saja, _Appa _kalian akan bosan. Apa diantara kalian ada ide untuk melakukan pelepas penat, misalnya keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan?" Jaejoong memang sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang tadi. Ia menatap Jinwoon dan Changmin bergantian.

Bagi Jaejoong, ia harus bisa memanfaatkan _moment _ini dengan tepat. Untuk saat ini kondisi antara Ayah dan anak mulai terjalin cukup baik. Dengan perhatian nyata kedua anak itu pada Yunho, Jaejoong tidak ingin membuang hal sebagus itu dengan mudah. Lagi pula saran dokter yang menyuruh Yunho untuk mengambil cuti kerja, benar-benar sebuah kesempatan baik.

Yunho mendesah pelan, pria itu kurang yakin jika diantara anaknya akan mau menemaninya ke luar rumah. Hubungannya dengan kedua anaknya cukup dingin selama ini. Sedikit menggeleng Yunho berucap, "Tidak perlu, Jae. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Selain tidak ingin berharap pada jawaban anaknya, Yunho juga merasa dirinya lebih baik berada di mansion bersama dengan Jaejoong dan menarik simpatik pria itu. Tapi, sejujurnya jauh di lubuk hati Yunho. Pria itu ingin sekali mendengar jawaban yang baik dari anaknya.

"Kau perlu _refreshing_, Yunho," sahut cepat Jaejoong dan menyuapi Yunho lagi dengan bubur.

Changmin sedikit melirik Jinwoon, sebelum berucap dengan ragu-ragu, "Ke rumah _Halmeoni _dan _Harabeoji _di Gwangju, bagaimana?"

Yunho tersedak bubur yang ingin ditelannya, Jaejoong segera memberikan segelas air pada Yunho, kemudian menatap intens Changmin yang berdeham pelan setelah melihat reaksi sang Ayah. Jinwoon menatap Changmin cukup heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku rasa ide yang cukup bagus, _Hyung_. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengan _Halmeoni _dan _Harabeoji_, aku setuju," ucap Jinwoon menyetujui ide Changmin.

Sesaat Changmin menghela napas lega, tadinya Changmin mengira Jinwoon tidak mendukung ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Tapi di luar dugaan sang adik sudah mulai membuka diri dengan yang lain dan menyetujui idenya terang-terangan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, senang sekali melihat keaktifan dan keakraban dua remaja ini. Hatinya lebih menghangat dari yang tadi, sekilas ia melirik pada Yunho yang menatap ragu-ragu kedua Putranya.

"Ide Changmin cukup bagus kan, Yun? Aku pikir, kau juga perlu ke sana tadi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku merasa tidak terlalu buruk, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian _Appa_. Aku dan Jinwoon akan menemani, _Appa_," sela cepat Changmin dan memamerkan sederetan gigi rapinya.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Changmin tadi. Tidak bisa Yunho sangkali perasaannya sangat senang dengan reaksi anaknya yang begitu sangat perhatian padanya. Yunho pun mengangguk pasti dan melirik pada Jaejoong yang mengulum senyum.

Ekor mata musang Yunho yang melirik pada Jaejoong dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Jinwoon, remaja itu sedikit berdeham sebelum mengucapkan hal mencengangkan seluruh orang di dalam kamar ini.

"Aku rasa _Umma_nya _Hyung_, juga perlu ikut kita ke sana, aku takut kita akan merepotkan _Halmeoni _nantinya," Jinwoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedetik kemudian remaja itu kembali menambahkan dengan nada malu-malu yang kentara, "Aku harus ke kamar sekarang."

Remaja itu segera beranjak ke luar kamar Yunho setelah membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar kencang, lagi. Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang hanya berdiri di sampingnya, remaja itu hanya menautkan keningnya masih cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Jinwoon tadi.

"_Umma _akan tetap di sini saja, biarlah kalian yang akan ke sana," ujar Jaejoong memberikan jawaban atas keinginan Jinwoon.

Changmin langsung tersadar, kekecewaan langsung menelusup hatinya. Sedikit berdecak Changmin memasang wajah memelas dan berucap, "Ayolah, _Umma_. Aku pikir yang Jinwoon katakan benar. _Halmeoni _akan sangat repot nanti, kita membutuhkan _Umma _untuk ke sana."

"Tapi, _Umma_..."

"Apa kau ingin mengecewakan mereka, Jae?"

Pertanyaan Yunho langsung menghentikan kalimat Jaejoong. Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna. Ia tahu pasti, pergi ke rumah orang tua Yunho bukanlah hal yang tepat untuknya. Ia belum siap bertemu mantan mertuanya itu. Dan keinginan Jinwoon yang didukung penuh oleh Changmin membuatnya dalam posisi sulit. Jaejoong memang berniat tidak akan ke sana, untuk itu ia ingin memberi pengertian pada Changmin tadi.

Namun, Yunho menyadarkan sikap Jaejoong yang mengecewakan Changmin. Sebagai orang tua Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat anaknya kecewa. Apa lagi, ia sudah sangat lama terpisah dari Changmin. Selagi dalam batasan wajar, Jaejoong akan mengabulkan keinginan anaknya itu.

Sebenarnya permintaan Changmin dan Jinwoon itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Tapi di sisi lain Jaejoong tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan keluarga Jung. Ia bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Yunho. Ia hanya Ibu dari Changmin. Cukup sulit juga untuk Jaejoong jika mengikuti mereka ke Gwangju. Mantan mertuanya itu pasti akan kaget karena kehadirannya.

Sejenak Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Kondisi Yunho yang sakit memang cukup memiliki sisi positif bagi perkembangan keluarga ini. Tapi jika sekarang cukup memberatkan untuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin terus bersama dengan _Umma_. Jika kami ke sana selama beberapa hari, aku akan rindu berat dengan _Umma_. Bisa-bisa aku lagi yang tertekan bukan _Appa_," ujar Changmin memelas dan menatap penuh harap pada Jaejoong.

Jika anaknya sudah berucap demikian, apa tega seorang Ibu yang baru dipertemukan dengan buah hatinya menolak permintaan _simple _sang anak? Tentu, tanpa berpikir panjang pun Jaejoong tahu jawabanny tidak. Ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Changmin. Walau meski berat pada akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, ia tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, _Umma _akan ikut."

Ingin rasanya Yunho bersorak senang karena itu. Kebahagiaan yang nyata jelas sudah dirasakannya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Dalam situasi seperti itu, mungkin saja akan membuahkan hasil yang cepat. Apa lagi Yunho tahu watak sang Ibu yang selalu menyukai Jaejoong sebagai menantunya dibandingkan dengan Boa.

Changmin tersenyum lebar dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong. Remaja itu melompat pelan dan segera mencium pipi putih Jaejoong. "_Gomawo Umma_," ucap Changmin pelan, kemudian berlari kecil ke luar kamar Yunho dan menyisakan kedua pria dewasa berbeda kontras ini.

Kecanggungan terjadi diantara mereka. Yunho merasa sudah lebih baik dibanding keadaan yang tadi. _Mood_nya juga naik drastis. Perasahaan hati memang mempengaruhi kesembuhan seseorang lebih cepat. Tidak peduli dengan kesakitan yang tadi dirasa dan kantuk yang menyerang Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang masih sayu.

Hati-hati Yunho membuka suara, ketika Jaejoong mengaduk kembali buburnya dan ingin memberikan suapan untuk kesekian kali, "Aku sudah kenyang, Jae."

Mata besar Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho, ia mengangguk dan meletakkan mangkuk bubur di atas nampan yang berada di meja nakas. "Aku meletakkan obatnya di samping teko air, Yun. Kau harus meminumnya beberapa jam lagi. Efek obat sebelumnya belum habis, aku takut..."

"Aku mengerti," ucap Yunho cepat dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur.

"Hmm, baguslah. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah waktunya minum obat," Jaejoong beranjak dari tepi ranjang.

Perasaannya mulai meluap-luap lagi jika dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Ia berusaha ingin segera menjauh dari Yunho. Tapi belum-belum ia berucap untuk pamit ke dapur, Yunho sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aku rasa, anak-anak yang akan senang dengan kunjungan ke rumah orang tuaku."

Jaejoong hanya membesarkan matanya selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengangguk pasti. "Mereka antusias sekali. Tapi sekali-kali itu bukan lah hal yang buruk. Lagi pula akan membuatmu lebih dekat dengan mereka."

"Hmm, kau benar. Terima kasih, Jae," ucap Yunho sembari menatap lembut mata besar Jaejoong dan menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Lagi-lagi susah mengendalikan diri terjadi pada Jaejoong. Tapi, seperti biasa ia akan menekan perasaannya sendiri. Melihat senyuman tulus yang terukir di bibir Yunho adalah salah satu yang ia damba dulu. Dan hal itu kerap terjadi sejak pria itu membawanya ke sini.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang semestinya aku lakukan pada Changmin, juga pada Jinwoon anakmu, maaf jika aku terlalu mengekang dan mengatur anakmu seperti aku mendidik Changmin."

"Aku sudah menyerahkan itu padamu, aku percaya kau bisa. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan hasil yang cukup positif. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih padamu," ujar Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan tentang itu. Apa lagi menurut Jaejoong Yunho perlu istirahat. Segera ia mengambil nampan dan menatap lamat-lamat Yunho yang memperhatikannya.

"Aku harus ke dapur, istirahatlah, Yun."

"Hmm," sahut Yunho singkat dan membenarkan bantal juga posisinya, sebelum Jaejoong melangkah Yunho mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong bagaikan ingin menjerit, "Jangan lupa makan, Jae. Kau belum makan malam. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena aku dan anak-anak."

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas, ia tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Jika ia tidak bisa menekan perasaan, mungkin Jaejoong akan memperpanjang obrolan mereka hingga ia benar-benar merasa puas. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong tahu itu sesuatu yang harus ia hindari dan tak ingin ia wujudkan. Bisa saja, nanti Yunho mengajaknya menikah lagi. Tidak. Jaejoong tidak ingin mendengar kalimat lamaran lagi, setidaknya sampai ia merasa trauma itu hilang.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Changmin dan Jinwoon sudah membuat keributan kecil di ruang tamu. Kedua remaja itu sudah bangun sejak subuh tadi. Jaejoong tahu, kedua anak itu sudah mengemasi barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa. Ia memang tidak menentukan kapan mereka akan berangkat ke Gwangju. Dan sejauh yang Jaejoong tahu, Yunho juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang keberangkatan mereka.

Namun, kedua anak yang ia urusi lebih antusias dibandingkan dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Jaejoong tertawa pelan melihat tingkah dua remaja yang semakin akrab dalam pandangan matanya. Jinwoon sudah mengecek tas ransel besar yang ia isi dengan pakaian. Sama halnya dengan Changmin tapi anaknya itu lebih antik, Changmin malah membawa dua tas sekaligus. Yang satu hanya diisi dengan laptop dan gadgetnya sedangkan yang satu berisi pakaian.

Jaejoong menatap kedua remaja itu yang terlihat sibuk meneliti, pertanyaan yang sejak tadi muncul di benaknya tak kuasa ditahan lebih lama lagi. Jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada keduanya, "Apa _Appa _kalian sudah menentukan waktu untuk pergi ke sana? Kalian saja belum meminta izin dari kampus dan juga sekolah. Apa lagi masalah transportasi dan lain sebagainya. _Umma _belum..."

"Kami sudah mengurus semuanya dengan sangat baik _Umma_. Tadi Jinwoon sudah meminta tanda tangan _Appa _untuk surat izin kami. Dan soal transportasi, aku sudah meminta, Seunghyun _Ahjusshi _mengurusnya," ujar Changmin dengan bangga dan tersenyum penuh pada Jaejoong.

Mata besar Jaejoong mendelik mendengar pernyataan dari sang anak. Changmin dan Jinwoon kelewat cerdas menurutnya. Kedua remaja itu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan untuk jadwal keberangkatan, Jaejoong tidak perlu bertanya kapan jamnya.

"Apa kita sempat sarapan dahulu sebelum berangkat? Apa kalian sudah lebih baik? Atau..."

"_Appa _sudah tidak demam lagi, _Appa _juga bilang sudah merasa lebih baik ketika aku ke kamarnya tadi," kali ini Jinwoon yang memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

Sedikit menggeleng Jaejoong beranjak dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke anak tangga. Ia harus memastikan keadaan Yunho terlebih dahulu. Ketika ia menyuruh Yunho meminum obatnya tengah malam lalu, demamnya memang sudah turun. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika mengecek ulang keadaan Yunho.

"_Appa _sudah bersiap-siap, _Umma_. Kita akan sarapan yang ringan saja. Aku sudah meminta Lee _Ahjuma _untuk memasak, _Umma _bersiap-siaplah," teriak Changmin dari ruang tamu.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar pada sang anak yang melakukan _high five _dengan Jinwoon. Ia tersenyum manis dengan kondisi yang sangat bagus sekarang. Mungkin tidak akan lama lagi, keluarga Yunho akan membaik dan menghangat sebagai mana semestinya yang disebut sebagai keluarga.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo di mana" -bow- -sudah edit tapi kalau ada itu manusiawi, kan?- -wink-

Well, ini 3K lebih ya. Maaf jika seandainya masih ngerasa kurang T.T . Ini sudah berusaha menulis u,u .

_**Sekali-kali Misscel mau rewel (?) dulu ~**_ -plaak- . Bagi yang merasa FF ini bosen, membosankan atau yang sebagainya. Misscel sarankan untuk tidak membacanya. Karena apa? Kalau ngerasa begitu, apa yang bisa Misscel ubah, konsep FF Misscel emang begini. Jadi seumpama ada yang bilang, _'Boring' 'B.O.S.A.N'_ atau _'Makin ke sini makin ga jelas' _dan _'Membosankan banget' _atau yang lain sebagainya. Lebih baik cepet" tutup page nya dan ga usah membaca dari pada merasa seperti itu.

FF Misscel emang tidak semenghibur seperti FF lain. Karena dalam kondisi, posisi dan thema FF yang ada familynya, Misscel hanya ingin berpikir secara realistis dalam keadaan sebuah keluarga. Jadi, jika merasa ga sreg dengan berbagai apa yang aku tulis di sini, atau di _Afraid For Love To Fade_, **just close the page, it's simple**. Dalam sebuah cerita akan lebih baik jika banyak nilai positif yang diambil di dalamnya. Dan untuk thema keluarga aku menyisipkan itu cukup banyak.

Mulai dari konflik dan penyelesaian yang aku jabarin. Kenapa aku harus nulis proses penyelesaian konflik sebegitu detail? Agar yang baca ga terlalu banyak nanya, kok gini kok gitu gimana ceritanya udah gini gitu.

Jadi, sekali lagi Misscel bilang, kalau ga suka ga usah baca. Warning DLDR udah ada di atas. Tolong jangan membuat rusuh di lapak Misscel hanya karena cerita tidak sreg dengan keinginan dan merasa bosan.

Maaf jika kata" aku ini ada yang ngerasa tersinggung atau bagaimana, maaf. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita bersama (?) . Aku menerima kritik yang membangun, seumpama ada yang bilang ini ngebosenin, tapi ngasih solusi agar cerita ini ga ngebosenin, itu bagus. Sangat bagus malah. Tapi kalau bilang, ini membosankan, dan cuma hanya itu. Aku bisa apa? Sejauh ini, aku ga punya Line utama untuk perchapter. Hanya mengalir kalau nulis, asal ga lepas thema dan konsep awal saja.

Jadi maaf sekali lagi jika ada kata" yang kurang berkenan atau gimana -bow- .

Kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan. Pelan" saja, nanti akan ketahuan juga bagaimana sikap Boa, karena sebagian ada yang nanya Boa bagaimana. :) .

Hmm, buat Hana / Park Faro, Di sini kan Changmin selalu masuk kelas excel (?) -ingat waktu sekolah nyebutnya gini- Akselarasi -bener ga tulisannya- jadi dia udah kuliah. Kalau datar aja, mungkin masih SMA kelas 3 . Dan Jinwoon baru kelas 1 SMA. Jadi kurang lebih lah, kayak SMP dan SMA :D .

_Dan well, ada yang minta ini sampe 30 Chap -mangap- -plaak- Akan jadi sinetron kalau macam begitu :3 . Ini pun mungkin udah kayak sinetron atau, lambat kayak siput ~ singkirin nih (?) -dihajar- ._

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love :) .**

**Misscel ^^ .**

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 10.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Tidak lama dari itu, terdengar suara Yunho yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia membuka kenop pintu. Nampak sosok pria yang pernah jadi suaminya itu tengah membereskan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas _travel _kecil. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho, senyuman manis tersungging di bibir cherry.

Ia merasa sangat lega karena Yunho sudah terlihat sehat, sesaat ia melirik pada tas _travel _Yunho. Pria itu memasukkan pakaiannya secara sembarang. Jaejoong menghela napas pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau sudah benar-benar merasa baik?"

Yunho yang cukup sibuk dengan barang bawaannya menatap Jaejoong, pria itu mengangguk, "Sudah lebih baik, kepalaku sudah tidak sakit, dan aku bisa mengatasi masalah lambungku dan..."

"Lebih baik kau sarapan terlebih dahulu," sela Jaejoong cepat.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harus..."

"Aku yang akan membereskannya. Ke bawahlah, aku takut kau tidak sempat sarapan," Jaejoong tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi pada Yunho. Itu kenapa ia merasa harus memperhatikan pola makan pria itu lebih dari kemarin.

"Jae, kita akan naik pesawat jam 7 lewat 15 menit pagi ini, masih ada sekitar 1 jam untuk..."

"1 jam untuk sarapan dan dalam perjalanan ke bandara, kan? Ketika kita sudah sampai, mungkin saja waktunya akan mepet. Kau tidak memperhitungkan itu sebelumnya, belum lagi jika kita mengalami kemacetan, bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan pesawat. "

Jaejoong sedikit berdecak, Yunho benar-benar tidak memperhitungkan bagaimana proses mereka untuk sampai ke bandara beserta kemungkinannya. Beruntung, Changmin sudah menyuruh kepala pelayan memasak, jika tidak mungkin ia tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Tanpa perintah dari majikan seluruh pelayan dapur tidak berani bertindak di luar kuasa majikannya, sekarang.

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong, pria yang sudah diceraikannya ini begitu sangat perhatian. Semakin membuat Yunho menggebu untuk memilikinya lagi. Tapi tentu, Yunho paham tidak akan terwujud untuk sekarang. Maka dari itu Yunho hanya bisa menunggu waktu yang pas dan melakukan pendekatan intensif.

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Aku akan sarapan," ujar Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Cepatlah, Yun. Anak-anak ada di bawah, ajak mereka untuk sarapan bersamamu," sahut Jaejoong, sebisa mungkin ia menekan perasaan senang ketika Yunho memanggilnya Nyonya.

"Tentu saja, kau sudah membuat mereka begitu akrab, aku tidak akan membuang situasi bagus itu," Yunho tersenyum manis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang sekali. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mulai merapikan satu persatu pakaian milik Yunho. Sudah benar-benar seperti seorang Ibu rumah tangga. Jaejoong tahu itu dengan pasti. Tapi ia tidak akan menyuarakan itu pada Yunho ataupun protes.

Ia tidak keberatan melakukan ini semua. Lagi pula menurut Jaejoong ini tidak seberapa melelahkan di banding bekerja di kedai _jajangmyeon_. Malah sebaliknya, Jaejoong menikmati saat-saat ketika ia berperan aktif sebagai seorang Ibu. Hal yang sangat ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

.

.

.

Selang Lima belas menit, Jaejoong ke dapur. Ia tertawa pelan ketika mendengar Changmin yang sedang berdebat singkat dengan Yunho mengenai sesuatu yang menurut Jaejoong sangat sepele. Anaknya itu tidak mau kalah meskipun sang Ayah sudah mengatakan tidak. Sedangkan Jinwoon sekali-kali menimpali perkataan Changmin. Sangat jelas kekompakkan terjalin dengan baik diantara kedua Putra Yunho itu. Tidak ingin mengganggu moment baik itu. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan jarak beberapa meter.

"Ayolah _Appa_, seminggu. Kita sangat jarang ke Gwangju, bahkan setahun sekali saja tidak pernah," Changmin masih berusaha melakukan penawaran.

"Tiga hari saja," sahut Yunho lagi-lagi.

"Sebentar sekali, kita tidak akan puas di sana. Seminggu _Appa_, ayolah."

"Tidak Changmin, itu terlalu lama."

"Empat hari bagaimana?" Jinwoon mulai ikut menimpali dan melakukan penawaran dalam perdebatan singkat tentang berapa hari mereka akan di Gwangju.

"Tiga, anak-anak itu sudah cukup!"

"Aiish _Appa_, aku tahu Tiga anak memang sudah cukup untuk _Appa _dan _Umma_. Tapi kita di sana harus seminggu," Changmin mengucapkannya dengan polos. Entah remaja itu tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Yunho atau Changmin memang sengaja melakukan kesalah pahaman yang membuat Yunho tersedak bubur.

Mata Jaejoong mendelik lebar ketika mendengar hal itu. Hatinya berdesir hebat. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin mengucapkan hal yang seperti itu. Sedangkan anak itu tahu bahwa ia dan Ayahnya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun yang bersifat lebih.

"Tiga anak sudah cukup?" Jinwoon melongokan wajahnya polos ke arah Changmin.

"Ya, Tiga anak. Aku, kau dan calon adik kita," sahut Changmin tanpa dosa.

Jinwoon membuka mulutnya selama beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan kikuk, "lebih baik jika perempuan, aku tidak ingin laki-laki."

"Memang kenapa kalau laki-laki?"

"Jika laki-laki, maka di rumah ini dipenuhi oleh laki-laki. Kau laki-laki, _Appa _dan _Umma_mu juga, kita perlu seorang perempuan."

"Aaah _Umma _tidak bisa dikategorikan laki-laki. Dia hanya kesalahan gender. Mana ada laki-laki bisa melahirkan seperti _Umma_."

"Ada _Hyung_, fenomena alam di beberapa negara, ada."

"Aku tahu, tapi kan itu langka sekali. Berarti _Umma _adalah salah satu yang beruntung."

"Benar, _Hyung_. Aku pikir tadi _Umma Hyung_ adalah seorang perempuan yang..."

"Yaak, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa berbicara sampai menyalahi aturan topik?" Yunho segera menegur anak-anaknya setelah meminum air dan menatap salah tingkah keduanya karena obrolan yang benar-benar luar biasa itu.

"_Appa _yang duluan, jika _Appa _menginginkan Tiga anak, maka..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Jaejoong pura-pura baru datang dan berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan makan. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar perbincangan yang memalukan itu untuk didengar.

"Banyak _Umma_, kita sedang membicarakan tentang..."

"Changmin hentikan, kembali sarapan, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," Yunho langsung menegur sang anak. Bisa sangat malu Yunho jika Jaejoong mengetahui itu. Yunho belum siap untuk mencari kata menjelaskan tentang obrolan anak-anaknya itu. Lagi pula Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong menjauh karena itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa sungguh malu. Tapi wajahnya cukup datar. Berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu memang sikap yang pas untuk ia tunjukkan. Ia tidak ingin jika obrolan itu memanjang. Bagi Jaejoong tentu sangat sulit, Changmin bisa-bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil. Seunghyun sudah tiba, dia ada di ruang tamu," Jaejoong menarik kursi dan duduk di sana, mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Aku akan menemuinya," sahut Yunho kemudian meminum habis air putihnya, sedikit melirik Jaejoong, Yunho bangkit dari kursi, "Kau tidak makan nasi? Apa dengan roti akan kenyang? Makanlah nasi walau sedikit, Jae."

Kedua remaja yang berada di samping kanan Yunho berpandangan saat mendengar perhatian yang dicurahkan sang Ayah pada Jaejoong. Changmin memperhatikan ekspresi kedua orang tuanya itu. Sedangkan Jinwoon, pura-pura tidak ingin melihat.

"Aku rasa kita akan segera berangkat Yun, ke Gimpo akan memakan waktu selama 25 menit," ucap Jaejoong memberi pengertian bahwa ia tidak akan sempat untuk makan nasi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus makan setelah kita sampai di Gwangju, nanti."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Tidak ingin berdebat untuk urusan itu akan lebih baik. Apa lagi niat Yunho baik. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Changmin dan Jinwoon. Kedua remaja itu terlihat sudah bersiap bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Changmin memamerkan gigi rapinya sebelum berucap pada Jaejoong, "_Umma _tolong bujuk _Appa _untuk berlibur di sana selama seminggu."

Jaejoong menautkan keningnya, sedetik kemudian terkekeh pelan dan menatap Changmin penuh sayang, "_Umma _tidak bisa apa-apa, Min. Semua diputuskan oleh..."

"Jika _Umma _minta mungkin _Appa _akan mengabulkannya. Ayolah _Umma_," bujuk Changmin dengan muka yang memelas.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup melihat wajah sang anak yang seperti itu. Segera Jaejoong meminum sedikit air putih dan beranjak dari kursi. "Lebih baik kita segera berangkat sekarang."

Kedua remaja itu menghela napas berat, Jaejoong tahu keduanya cukup kecewa. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sikap alami kedua remaja itu. Dua-duanya benar-benar seperti bocah yang begitu sangat polos. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu diikuti dengan Jinwoon dan Changmin yang terlihat sedikit berisik di belakang.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian keluarga kecil ini sudah tiba Gwangju. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Gwangju memakan waktu 50 menit. Sebelumnya perjalanan menuju ke Gimpo dari kediaman mereka membutuhkan waktu tempuh kurang lebih 25 menit. Dan 30 menit perjalanan dengan taksi menuju ke kediaman orang tua Yunho.

Changmin dan Jinwoon langsung ke luar dari taksi yang membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah besar di kawasan pinggiran kota Gwangju. Segera kedua remaja itu mengeluarkan barang bawaan dari bagasi. Beberapa pelayan berdatangan dari dalam rumah dan membantu kedua remaja itu membawa tas-tas yang mereka bawa.

Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat keantusiasan anak-anaknya. Pria itu melirik pada Jaejoong yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan Changmin dan Jinwoon. "Mereka sangat senang," ujar Yunho sedikit mengagetkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke sampingnya, ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk, "Hmm, kelihatannya kau tidak pernah membawa mereka liburan."

Perkataan Jaejoong benar-benar tepat pada sasaran. Tidak bisa Yunho sangkali bahwa dirinya sangat jarang mengajak anak-anaknya liburan. Ke rumah orang tuanya saja sangat jarang. Yunho terlalu sibuk bekerja, itu jelas adalah alasan pria itu. Tapi ketika Jaejoong menyinggung, Yunho merasa bersalah pada kedua anaknya.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan jarang sekali mengajak mereka untuk berlibur," aku Yunho dengan sedikit malu dan berdeham di akhir kalimat.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih sering mengajak mereka berlibur. Paling tidak liburan sekolah. Melepas penat anak-anak selama belajar, itu perlu."

Yunho mengangguk pasti. Saran Jaejoong tentu sangat bagus untuknya dan anak-anak. "Akan aku lakukan, mungkin liburan semester nanti kita harus ke Eropa."

_Deg._

Jantung Jaejoong berdegup lebih cepat lagi saat mendengar kata _kita _yang disematkan Yunho. Ia jadi sedikit berpikir, apa dalam kata kita akan ada dirinya atau hanya Yunho dan anak-anaknya. Entahlah, perasaan kecewa seakan berhadir jika seandainya kita yang Yunho maksud adalah pria itu beserta anak-anak tanpa dirinya. Tapi di lain sisi Jaejoong merasa itu sangat wajar. Mereka bukanlah pasangan. Dan dalam hubungan mereka belum ada kata kita terciptakan. Melainkan masih dalam konteks kau dan aku.

Dengan tersenyum canggung Jaejoong membalas ucapan Yunho tadi, "Benar, kau dan anak-anak memang membutuhkan liburan yang menyenangkan, Yun."

"Dan kau juga perlu liburan, Jae. Kita semua akan melakukan itu nanti," sahut Yunho dan beranjak dari halaman menuju ke teras. Yunho segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja ke luar dari dalam rumah karena Changmin yang berteriak-teriak memanggil Kakek dan Neneknya.

Selama beberapa menit Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya. Kata-kata Yunho membuatnya lagi-lagi mengalami tekanan bathin antara senang dan menekan perasaannya untuk Yunho. Jaejoong segera menggeleng pelan, ia memejamkan matanya mengusir segala hal yang mungkin membuatnya luluh lantak.

"Jaejoongie, kau benar Jaejoongie, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuyarkan segala hal yang tadi dipikiran Jaejoong, sekaligus mengagetkannya. Mata besarnya yang tadi memejam langsung membuka lebar. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik berada tepat di depannya dengan wajah syok yang tidak terkira.

Sejenak, Jaejoong merasa takut. Jelas itu akan ia rasakan dalam posisi yang sekarang. Ia merasa cukup bersalah pada mantan mertuanya itu karena pergi meninggalkan Changmin begitu saja waktu dulu. Segaris senyum dipaksakan Jaejoong mengukir di wajahnya.

Wajah sang mantan mertua masih begitu dilanda syok. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lagi pula bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berucap. Hingga pelukan hangat dari wanita paruh baya ini didapati Jaejoong pada tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Jaejoongie-ku, Sayang. Ke mana saja kau, Nak selama ini? Kau tahu, sejak kau bercerai dengan si bodoh itu. _Eomonim _sangat malas untuk berbicara padanya. Kau bahkan meninggalkan Changmin, anakmu. Kenapa kau tega sekali."

Ocehan-ocehan itu langsung saja ke luar dari bibir Ibu Yunho sambil memeluknya erat. Jaejoong merasa lega. Ibu Yunho tidak membencinya sama sekali. Tadinya ia berpikir mungkin mantan mertuanya akan membenci atau tidak menyukainya. Tapi tidak. Sambutan ini membuatnya yakin bahwa wanita ini tidak menyimpan sedikitpun dendam padanya.

"Ooh astaga Joongie. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik saja tapi kau juga cukup kurus. Aku benar-benar syok melihatmu ada di sini bersama dengan Yunho dan anak-anak," Ibu Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk memasuki rumah besar yang di tempatinya dan Ayah Yunho.

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Changmin yang ingin minta peluk olehnya, Jung Taehee terus mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan sang mantan menantu duduk di sofa nyaman.

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ribut-ribut dan lalu lalang para pelayan masih sangat ramai bisa ia lihat dari tempatnya. Tapi Taehee kembali bertanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung yang membuat Jaejoong mendelik lebar.

"Kau rujuk kembali dengan, Yunho? Bagaimana ceritanya? Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami? Seharusnya kita merayakan pesta. Kalian jahat sekali pada orang tua ini."

Wajah Taehee cemberut. Sangat Jaejoong tahu jika wanita paruh baya itu kesal. Tapi pertanyaan Taehee membuatnya sangat syok. Kenapa pertanyaan itu langsung ditanyakan oleh Taehee? Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa memprediksinya. Ia kira tadi mereka hanya akan berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Tapi salah, kelihatannya mantan mertuanya ini sangat tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak rujuk dengan Yunho, _Eomonim_. Aku hanya mengurus Changmin dan juga Jinwoon untuk Yunho. Lagi pula kami baru bertemu lagi tidak lama. Belum ada dua minggu. Aku..."

"Apa kalian tinggal serumah?"

Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Taehee menanyakan itu, tapi ia mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, "Iya, Yunho memintaku untuk..."

"_Aigoooo_, kalian harus segera dinikahkan. _Eomonim _tidak ingin jika kau hamil di luar nikah lagi karena Yunho bodoh itu!" Taehee berseru cukup heboh.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sang mantan mertua. Ia tidak bisa percaya kenapa Taehee mengatakan itu dengan enteng. Namun, Jaejoong tidak ingin membiarkan kesalah pahaman ini berlarut, ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Yunho, _Eomonim_. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas orang tua Changmin dan juga Jinwoon, bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi dengan Yunho."

Taehee menghela napas berat, sorot matanya menjadi sedih. Wanita paruh baya itu meremas tangan Jaejoong dan berucap dengan nada pelan, "Pasti sangat sulit untukmu mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Yunho memang tidak mempunyai hati sama sekali waktu itu. Padahal kau adalah istri yang sangat baik."

Sedikit kelegaan menjalari perasaan Jaejoong. Cukup bersyukur jika Taehee mengerti perasaannya. "Semua mungkin sudah takdirnya, _Eomonim_. Tapi aku bersyukur sudah bisa bertemu dengan Changmin lagi setelah belasan tahun. Aku ingin mengabdikan hidupku untuk anakku."

"Changminnie, _Abeoji _memberikannya nama itu ketika bertanya pada Yunho tentang surat kelahiran Changmin yang ingin dimasukkan pada kartu keluarga kami setelah satu bulan kalian bercerai. _Eomonim _sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui dia belum dibuatkan surat kelahiran dan diberi nama resmi. Tadinya kami pikir sudah diurus semua dengan baik dan namanya memang Jung Max. Tapi tidak, _Abeoji _sampai marah dengan anak itu."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, ia jadi mengetahui kenapa anaknya yang dulu ia beri nama Max menjadi Changmin. Ternyata mantan mertuanya lah yang sudah menggantinya. Ia tidak marah karena penggantian nama itu. Sebaliknya, Jaejoong berterima kasih karena sudah memperhatikan anaknya setelah ia pergi.

"Changmin nama yang bagus, _Eomonim_. Terima kasih karena sudah menguruskan surat-surat kelahirannya. Dulu aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, maka dari itu..."

"Bukan salahmu, Jae. Umurmu baru 16 tahun waktu itu. Kau tentu tidak mengerti, tapi Yunho hnn. _Eomonim _kesal sekali ketika mengetahui dia tidak melakukannya. Padahal setiap kali ditanyakan dia selalu bilang bahwa sudah diurus. Anak itu benar-benar."

Taehee terlihat kesal mengingat kejadian itu. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, kelakuan Yunho dulu memang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi entah kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan pria itu dan sampai sekarang pun masih memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula semua sudah terjadi dan terlewati dengan cukup baik. Bagaimana keadaan _Eomonim _dan _Abeoji_?" Jaejoong mengalihkan topik mereka, ia kurang siap membicarakan hal yang sudah-sudah.

"Baik, Jaejoongie. Dan akan lebih baik karena kami bertemu denganmu lagi, ada..."

"Umma ada baiknya jika kau biarkan Jaejoong untuk istirahat dulu," Yunho menyela perbincangan dua Ibu-ibu ini.

Taehee melirik pada Yunho dengan kesal, sedetik kemudian Taehee berdiri dan menatap tajam sang anak, "Yaak Jung Yunho, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu _Umma _kalau kau membawa Jaejoong hidup bersama dan..."

"_Umma_, aku terlalu sibuk untuk memberitahu itu. Lagi pula, aku pikir _Umma _tidak ingin tahu tentang semua itu," sela Yunho dan menatap ke sampingnya yang sudah ada Changmin juga Jinwoon.

"_Appa _terlalu sibuk _Halmeoni_, jika tidak ada _Umma _mungkin kami akan jadi anak terlantar," ucap Changmin polos.

Yunho meringis mendengar aduan anaknya itu. Bisa-bisa Yunho akan mendengar ceramah panjang dari Ibunya agar mendidik dan memperhatikan anaknya dengan benar.

"_Appa _bahkan tidak peduli dengan apa yang kami lakukan, "Jinwoon menimpali, seolah-olah kedua anak Yunho kompak untuk mengadukan prilaku Ayah mereka yang terlalu cuek.

"Astaga, apa _Appa _kalian benar-benar seorang Ayah yang buruk?" Taehee bertanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pening dengan aduan sang cucu.

"Benar _Halmeoni_, _Umma _lah yang mengurus kami dengan baik. Coba _Halmeoni _lihat saja Jinwoon bahkan sudah bisa tertawa," sahut Changmin dengan bangga.

Taehee menatap cucu keduanya itu, Jinwoon menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengar apa yang dikatakan Changmin tadi. Dalam hati, Taehee bersyukur tidak banyak waktu untuk Jaejoong merubah cucu-cucunya ke sifat awal. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat kilat, belum sampai dua minggu. Sungguh Jaejoong luar biasa hebat.

"Kau tahu, _Appa_mu bukanlah seorang pria sejati. Maka dari itu kalian tidak boleh meniru prilaku _Appa _kalian yang seperti itu. Tidak bertanggung jawab, tidak berpikir jernih dan..."

"_Abeoji_, apa perlu selalu merendahkanku pada anak-anak? Walau bagaimanapun aku tetaplah Ayah mereka," protesan Yunho membuat senyuman tipis di bibir Jaejoong.

Ia tidak menyangka jika berada di rumah orang tuanya, Yunho akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Entahlah apa hal ini terjadi ketika hanya ada dirinya atau memang terjadi sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak merendahkanmu, Yunho. Aku hanya tidak ingin cucu-cucuku meniru sikap tidak baikmu," ujar Jihoon, Ayah dari Yunho yang masihlah sangat terlihat wibawanya.

"_Abeoji_, itu cerita lama, aku sudah menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab. Anak-anakku sudah remaja, aku tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang Ayah sepertimu. Aku..."

"_Appa _memang cukup baik akhir-akhir ini _Harabeoji_, mungkin karena ada _Umma_," sela Changmin dan dengan cueknya duduk di samping Jaejoong dan memeluk manja tubuh sang Ibu.

Kepala Yunho serasa pening mendapat pojokan sempurna dari orang tua dan anaknya. Apa lagi ketika mendengar Jaejoong dibuat-buat Changmin tadi. Ya Tuhan rasanya Yunho ingin segera ke kamarnya. Pria itu paham mungkin ini akan menjadi tidak nyaman untuk Jaejoong.

"Changmin, kau selalu saja bicara seenakmu, _Appa _lelah. Kepala _Appa _serasa sakit lagi," Yunho memijit pelipisnya. Yang sebenarnya ingin di lakukan Yunho adalah mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"_Appa _kau membawa obatmu, kan? Atau kau meninggalkannya di rumah? Apa kita..."

"Obatnya ada di dalam tas _Appa_mu, _Umma _sudah memasukkannya ketika membenahi barang-barang _Appa_mu, tadi," Jaejoong langsung angkat bicara. Ia merasa cemas mendengar Yunho sakit kepala, lagi.

Segera Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap was-was Yunho. Empat pasang mata di ruangan ini memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Terlebih Yunho yang terlihat jelas memberikan isyarat bahwa pria itu tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jae. Mungkin butuh istirahat sebentar akan sembuh dan..."

"Selalu saja berkata seperti itu, minumlah obatmu Yun, aku akan mengambilkannya," ujar Jaejoong cepat, tapi langkahnya segera terhenti ketika ingat ia tidak tahu tas Yunho berada dan di letakkan di mana.

Changmin terkekeh pelan dan beranjak dari sofa. "Aku ingin ke kamarku, terlebih dahulu," ucap Changmin dan berlari pelan menuju anak tangga.

Jinwoon menatap polos sang kakak sebelum meringis pelan dan berucap, "Aku juga akan ke kamar." Setelahnya remaja itu pun mengikuti Changmin. Dan menyisakan empat orang dewasa di ruangan ini.

"Kamar Yunho ada di atas di pojok, Jae. _Eomonim _lupa, jika hanya ada tiga kamar kosong yang tersedia," Taehee mengucapkan ini sedikit malu, malu. Sedetik kemudian wanita paruh baya itu segera menimpali, "Aku harus ke dapur, para pelayan harus memasak makanan yang banyak."

Langsung saja mantan mertua Jaejoong itu melesat ke area dapur. Menyisakan Yunho, Jaejoong dan Jihoon. Tapi kelihatannya, tanpa banyak bicara Ayah Yunho itu langsung pergi dari ruang tamu ini. Kini tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berpandangan karena masih cukup syok dengan jumlah kamar yang hanya ada tiga.

Jantung Jaejoong bahkan sudah meletup-letup aneh. Ia langsung menepis pikiran yang ingin singgah dan berucap, "Aku akan meminta Changmin untuk tidur denganku, atau menyuruhnya tidur dengan Jinwoon."

Yunho mengangguk kikuk, debaran-debaran jantungnya bagai ingin meledak. Entah ini sudah terencana atau memang kebetulan. Tapi sedikit kecewa menelusup saat mendengar solusi yang dikatakan Jaejoong tadi. Yang bisa Yunho katakan hanyalah, "Itu ide yang bagus, Jae."

Helaan napas lega dilakukan Jaejoong, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum beranjak menuju ke anak tangga. Ketika melewati Yunho, Jaejoong berkata dengan pelan, "Aku akan membantumu merapikan pakaian ke lemari. Kau istirahatlah, Yun."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, Typo di mana" -bow- .

Naah maaf kalau pasaran atau gimana -bow- . Nah, untuk upd, aku akan upd kalau emang ada yang di upd, dengan kata lain aku akan upd kalau ffnya udah ada yang ready (?) . Jadi mohon pengertian dan kesabarannya dalam menunggu (?) . Kalau agak lama artinya emang aku ga ada nulis untuk updnya. Lagian status kerja (?) ku di ffn juga Semi Hiatus (?) -Semi Hiatus tapi masih sering update e.e mungkin akan semi beneran ini- .

Ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanyakan. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya :) .

Maaf kalau chap ini rada" gimana gitu ~ . Soalnya menceritakan soal refreshing -ngeles wae lah- .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^**

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 11.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Keduanya masuk bersama-sama ke dalam kamar yang dikatakan adalah kamar Yunho. Sejujurnya ini membuat Jaejoong terasa gugup dan was-was. Tapi segera ia menepis pikiran tentang itu. Lagi pula ia hanya membantu merapikan baju Yunho yang ada di dalam tas travel kecil milik pria itu.

Perlahan namun cekatan Jaejoong langsung membuka tas Yunho. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh pakaian Yunho dan meletakkannya ke dalam lemari. Sementara Yunho, pria itu berbaring di ranjang besar. Mungkin Yunho kelelahan, dan Jaejoong sangat mengerti. Bahkan ia sendiri yang tadi menyuruh Yunho untuk beristirahat.

Tidak ada sepatah pun kata yang ke luar dari bibir masing-masing. Keduanya seolah sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Yunho yang cukup kecewa atas perkataan Jaejoong berpikir sangat keras untuk mencari cara agar cepat meluluhkan mantan istrinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, perasaan itu sulit di tahan ketika bersama dengan Yunho hanya berdua. Gugup itu menjadi-jadi dan sulit ia tepis.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong selesai membereskan barang bawaan Yunho. Ia menatap pada tas kecil yang berisi pakaiannya. Sedikit mendesah Jaejoong mengambil tas itu. Ia membuka pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Takut, seandainya Yunho telah tertidur dan membangunkan pria itu. Ia akan membawakan teko air dan gelasnya untuk Yunho meminum obatnya nanti.

Namun sekarang, yang harus Jaejoong lakukan adalah ke kamar Changmin. Ia harus berbicara dengan sang anak untuk tidur bersama. Mata Jaejoong mengedar, di samping kamar Yunho terdapat kamar yang entah milik siapa, di seberang kamar Yunho juga ada dua kamar yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ruang kamar Yunho tadi. Ia berpikir mungkin saja kamar yang lebih kecil di desain untuk anak-anak.

Dengan menyunggingkan senyuman Jaejoong beranjak ke depan pintu kamar yang tepat ada di seberang kamar Yunho. Ia mengetuknya dengan hati-hati. Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamar terbuka. Jaejoong bisa menghela napas lega. Changmin sang anak tercinta tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Ada apa _Umma_?" Pertanyaan ini langsung diajukan Changmin pada Jaejoong. Remaja itu juga melihat tas yang Jaejoong bawa.

"Min, bolehkah _Umma _tidur bersama denganmu, karena..."

"Kamarku terlalu kecil untuk diisi dua orang _Umma_, dan ranjangnya juga _single bed_. Aku tidak bisa berbagi kamar dengan _Umma_. Memangnya ada masalah apa di kamar _Appa_?"

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna, sedikit bingung ketika Changmin bertanya tentang itu. Bukankah anaknya itu tidak tahu menahu soal kamar yang ia tempati, atau ini memang sudah direncanakan Changmin. Jika ia, Jaejoong akan mengomeli anaknya.

"Kau yang mengatur tentang kamar-kamar ini? Kau sengaja membuat _Umma _dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan dengan _Appa_mu?" Tudingan ini langsung Jaejoong arahkan pada Changmin.

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menggeleng cepat, "Tidak _Umma_, Sayang. Aku hanya berpikir logis tentang itu. Jika _Halmeoni _bilang hanya ada tiga kamar kosong. Itu artinya _Halmeoni _tidak menambah jumlah kamar di rumah ini. Karena setahuku dari dulu, satu kamar masing-masing untukku dan Jinwoon, dan kamar yang besar milik _Appa_, dan di depan sana kamar _Halmeoni _dan _Harabeoji_."

Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir. Yang dikatakan Changmin mungkin benar, lalu jika Changmin enggan berbagi kamar dengannya karena alasan _single bed,_ Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, "_Umma _bisa tidur di sofa."

"Tidak ada sofa di dalam kamarku atau Jinwoon. Ini di rancang khusus untuk remaja, hanya ada satu kursi di meja belajar"

"Kalau begitu _Umma _bisa tidur di lantai dengan..."

"Di Gwangju udara malam lebih dingin dari di Seoul. Apa salahnya _Umma _tidur sekamar dengan _Appa_? Lagi pula _Umma _bukan anak remaja lagi, bukan?"

Changmin memamerkan senyum lebarnya ketika mengatakan hal yang seperti menggurui Ibunya. Remaja itu juga mengangkat tangannya dan membuat V _sign _sebagai lambang _peace_. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Changmin benar-benar menyebalkan untuk sekarang. Segera Jaejoong berjalan ke arah samping kamar sang anak.

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu hati-hati. Ini adalah kamar Jinwoon. Jika Changmin tidak mau menampungnya di dalam kamar, mungkin saja Jinwoon berbaik hati untuk menampungnya. Beberapa detik, pintu baru terbuka. Jinwoon terlihat kaget karena melihat Jaejoong di depan kamarnya.

"_Umma_nya _Hyung_?" Ucap remaja itu sedikit kikuk dan menatap sekilas Jaejoong.

"Jinwoon, bolehkah..."

"_Umma_, sudahlah. Kamar Jinwoon sama persis seperti kamarku, lebih baik _Umma _kembali ke kamar _Appa _saja," Changmin langsung menyela perkataan Jaejoong. Rupa-rupanya sang anak tidak langsung menutup pintunya, sebaliknya Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong.

Kening Jaejoong terangkat, Changmin langsung menyambar tas yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong, dan memberikan pada Jinwoon, "Bawa ini, aku akan membawa _Umma _ke kamar _Appa_. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan diskusi dengan _Appa_. Bisa saja _Appa _mengusir _Umma _dari kamarnya."

Kontan mata Jinwoon membelalak lebar mendengar apa yang Changmin katakan, tapi detik berikutnya remaja itu tertawa pelan. Dan Jaejoong, ia melongo hebat atas apa yang Changmin katakan. Kemudian, ia merasa pergelangannya ditarik oleh Changmin dan dengan ganasnya remaja itu membuka kamar Yunho.

"_Appa_!" Teriakan Changmin mengagetkan Yunho yang memang sempat terlelap. Pria itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap ke ambang pintu.

"Changmin?" Yunho menautkan keningnya, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang menunduk dan Jinwoon yang ada di samping Jaejoong.

"_Appa _kami mohon, tidurlah dengan _Umma_. Kasihan sekali _Umma _karena kamar di rumah ini tidak cukup, _Appa _tahu sendiri keadaan kamarku dan Jinwoon yang kecil tidak akan cukup untuk menampung _Umma_. Sedangkan kamar _Appa _memiliki ranjang _King size,_ berbagi kamarlah dengan _Umma_," ujar Changmin penuh dramatisir.

Sejenak Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho menyadari bahwa ini adalah apa yang diinginkannya sejak tadi. Sedikit tersenyum Yunho mengangguk pasti, "Tidak masalah, lagi pula _Umma_mu sendiri yang tidak ingin kami sekamar tadi."

"Aiish _Umma_, tidak usah malu-malu. Jika Umma malu kapan kami akan memiliki adik perempuan," Changmin mendorong pelang tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang terkejut bukan main karena itu langsung menatap tajam Changmin. Sang anak hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku hanya bercanda, _Umma. Mian._"

"Changmin, _Umma _akan minta pada _Halmeoni _untuk..."

"Tidak apa-apa Jae. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang terjadi diantara kita. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa," sela Yunho cepat. Sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang mencari alasan untuk menghindarinya lagi.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Ia paham yang dimaksud Yunho. Memang benar sebagai pria dewasa mereka tahu batasan-batasan. Tapi ia sedikit sangsi. Perasaannya sekarang sudah meluap-luap kembali. Gugup berduaan dengan Yunho mulai menjadi lagi.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Jinwoon yang meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Setelahnya kedua remaja itu beranjak ke luar dari kamar Yunho. Menyisakan ia dan Yunho berduaan lagi.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa nanti," ujar Yunho memecah hening yang ingin singgah.

"Tidak perlu, aku saja yang akan tidur di sofa. Kau masih sakit, perlu istirahat yang cukup," tolak Jaejoong. Ia tentu masih sangat ingat kondisi kesehatan Yunho. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan normal Jaejoong akan mengiyakan hal itu.

"Tapi aku adalah pria, tidak baik untukku membiarkan kau..."

"Aku juga pria Yunho, kau pikir aku ini apa?" Sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menatap pria itu dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu, kau pria cantik, seorang Ibu dan mantan seorang istri, aku menilaimu dari segi itu, Jae, maaf," Yunho berdeham di akhir kalimatnya.

Yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya menghela napasnya, yang dikatakan Yunho tidak bisa ia sangkali. Dari pada memperpanjang perdebatan. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membenahi tasnya. Siap atau tidak siap, terima atau tidak terima. Pada akhirnya ia memang harus sekamar dengan Yunho. Semoga semua baik-baik saja, itu doa Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jihoon menyereput tehnya yang baru saja di sajikan salah satu pelayan di ruangan kerja sekaligus santai pria paruh baya itu. Yunho bersama dengannya sekarang. Sengaja, Jihoon memanggil Yunho untuk berbicara serius di ruangan pribadi ini. Tapi sejak dari tadi sang anak hanya menjawab sekenanya. Hal itu membuat Jihoon kesal.

Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan gelas teh dan kembali menatap Yunho lamat-lamat, "Jadi kapan kau dan Jaejoong akan melangsungkan pernikahan lagi?"

Yunho tersedak salivanya saat mendapati pertanyaan tidak terduga dari sang Ayah. Tadi Jihoon hanya menanyainya seputar perusahaan yang membuat Yunho enggan menjawab panjang lebar. Lagi pula setiap minggu laporan tentang perkembangan perusahaan selalu dikirimkan kepada Ayahnya. Meskipun tidak mengurusi perusahaan secara langsung, Jihoon masih mengawasi kinerja Yunho sebagai pengganti dirinya.

Tapi pertanyaan tadi membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya lebar. Grogi langsung ia rasakan ke sekujur tubuh dan menjawab cukup canggung, "Belum ada perbincangan ke arah sana. Sebenarnya aku dan Jaejoong tidak berencana untuk melaksanakan pernikahan lagi. Kami hanya tinggal bersama karena anak-anak."

"Kau yakin dia tidak ingin menikah denganmu lagi? Atau dia berpikir ulang apa kau sudah cukup baik untuk menjadi suaminya kembali?"

Selam beberapa detik Yunho mendesah pelan, Ayahnya type yang blak-blakan. Dan tentu sedikit menyinggung Yunho atas kalimat terakhir tadi. "Mungkin banyak pertimbangan yang harus kami lakukan untuk ke jenjang seperti itu lagi."

"Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu Yunho-ah. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Apa dia menolak lamaranmu?"

Tepat mengenai sasaran. Memang susah untuk Yunho berdusta pada sang Ayah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum malu dan mengangguk pelan, "Dua kali, _Abeoji_."

"Secepat itukah kau melamarnya dalam hitungan Dua minggu?" Jihoon terkekeh pelan, pria paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan. Tabiat anaknya memang mudah ditebak, tergesa-gesa dan tidak sabaran.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk mengikatnya agar tidak pergi dariku dan anak-anak. Aku takut sekali jika dia pergi dan membawa Changmin," ungkap Yunho, tidak ingin sedikitpun ia menutup-nutupi hal itu.

"Niatmu sudah salah, tentu saja tidak akan tercapai dengan sempurna," sahut Jihoon sembari menatap intens Yunho yang menautkan keningnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku paham, semua itu hanya alasan saja _Abeoji_. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan menginginkan Jaejoong lagi atas kehendak dalam diriku. Aku takut sekali jika dia benar-benar pergi lepas dari soal anak-anak."

Ketakutan sangat kentara terpancar di manik musang Yunho. Tidak bisa Yunho bayangkan jika seandainya Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya. Bisa-bisa ia merasa stress yang berkepanjangan. Memikirkan cara untuk melakukan pendekatan saja membuat Yunho sedikit stress.

"Kau sudah tidak membencinya?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat pas untuk diajukan pada Yunho. Pria itu terkekeh dan menggeleng mantap pada Jihoon. "Awalnya kupikir benci itu masih ada. Tapi ketika aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasa Jaejoong berbeda, lebih memikat dan keadaan hidupnya yang seolah berantakkan membuatku berpikir ulang, bahwa hidupku masih jauh lebih baik dibanding kehidupan Jaejoong setelah perceraian kami."

"Kehidupan itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, Nak. Ada kalanya hal yang tidak dimengerti akan kita pahami dengan baik seiring waktu berjalan. Kedewasaan pola pikir dan bertindak adalah penentu dalam mengambil keputusan. Begitu pun perasaan. Kebencianmu padanya tidak berdasar pada waktu itu. Kau membebankan seluruh kesalahan pada dirinya. Jika kita intip lagi, yang bersalah dalam kasus malam itu adalah sepenuhnya dirimu."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah keningnya, cukup bingung kenapa Ayahnya mengatakan hal ini. Sudah jelas ia menceritakan berulang kali bahwa Jaejoong menjebaknya dan memasukkan sesuatu di dalam jus tomat yang diberikan Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang, Yunho merasa semua itu tidak penting lagi. Ia melupakan hal yang terjadi hari itu.

Jika tanpa kejadian itu ia tidak memiliki si jenius Changmin. Lagi pula, ia tahu Jaejoong cukup baik menjadi seorang Ibu. Semua sudah terjadi, waktu tidak bisa diulang dan sejarah tidak bisa dihapuskan. Namun, kebingungan Yunho tentang perkataan Jihoon mengembang menjadi rasa penasaran yang tak bertepi.

Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, tidak seperti dulu-dulu ia akan menjauh dan menghindari perbincangan tentang Jaejoong, "Kenapa kesalahan ada pada aku, _Abeoji_?"

Jihoon tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "Itu lah yang _Abeoji _sayangkan padamu Yunho. Kau tidak bisa melihat nilai ketulusan dan kepura-puraan. Tapi _Abeoji _tidak menyalahkanmu karena itu. _Abeoji _sudah membimbingmu sebisa mungkin, tapi sikap keras kepalamu melebihi apa yang bisa _Abeoji _kendalikan."

"Maksud _Abeoji _atas semuanya apa?"

"Jaejoong dengan berani meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk dirimu. Agar anak yang dikandungnya memiliki seorang Ayah. Kau tahu bagaimana keluarga Jaejoong?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat, ia memang tidak tahu asal usul Jaejoong, "Tidak, aku tidak tertarik mengetahuinya dulu."

"Orang tua Jaejoong adalah orang terpandang dan di segani di Seoul. Ibunya seorang aktivis perempuan yang aktif, mempunyai kantor pengacara hukum terbesar di Seoul. Sedangkan Ayahnya, seorang menteri luar negeri. Kau bayangkan saja, dengan latar belakang keluarga yang hebat begitu Jaejoong rela dihapuskan karena keinginannya untuk memberi seorang Ayah pada Changmin."

Mulut Yunho membuka lebar, ia sungguh terkejut akan fakta yang mencengangkan itu. Seumur-umur ia tidak tahu latar belakang keluarga mantan istrinya itu. Ia selalu berpikir semua salah Jaejoong, Jaejoong menghancurkan masa depannya, Jaejoong penyebab ia menikah diusia muda. Tapi ketika ia mengetahui fakta luar biasa itu, Yunho seolah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ibunya mengatakan membiarkan Jaejoong melahirkan Changmin dan mengirim Jaejoong sementara waktu ke luar negeri selama masa hamil dan kelahirannya. Mereka tidak menyalahkan kejadian itu. Jaejoong adalah anak satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Tapi mereka sangat murka padamu, Yunho. Mereka tidak ingin menikahkan Jaejoong denganmu," sambung Jihoon yang membuat Yunho lebih menegang dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar.

Sejenak, Jihoon memperhatikan Yunho. Segaris senyuman tersungging di bibir pria paruh baya itu. Sebelum akhirnya Jihoon berucap lagi, "Sekarang kau tentu sudah paham semuanya. Sikapku dan juga _Umma_mu selama ini, kenapa kami tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Boa sebagai menantu. Tidak pernah bisa bahkan sekalipun Yunho."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan seksama, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh sekali waktu dulu. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jaejoong. Dan ketika ia tahu itu, ia merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang merusak masa depan Jaejoong. Pria itu memiliki hati yang tulus. Meski hanya dari sekedar cerita ini, Yunho bisa percaya semua itu. Ia tahu sang Ayah tidak akan berbohong padanya.

Tapi satu pikiran yang mengganggu Yunho. Jika Jaejoong berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Kenapa Jaejoong melakukan hal keji, memasukkan sesuatu pada jus tomatnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Menatap lamat-lamat Jihoon dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ia dengar dengan benar jawabannya.

"Kenapa Jaejoong memasukkan sesuatu pada jus tomat yang dia berikan padaku. Seharusnya Jaejoong tidak melakukan itu, jika dia menyukaiku seperti yang dia bilang pada waktu itu, dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, tapi jalan yang diambil sangat salah _Abeoji_. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua, hanya saja aku tidak habis pikir, apa lagi mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya."

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, seolah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak melakukan itu, "Dia tidak memasukkan apa-apa pada jus tomat yang kau minum. Jaejoong bilang kau mabuk, dia hanya memberikanmu jus tomat untuk meredakan mabukmu."

"Aku tidak mabuk _Abeoji_, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Aku tidak meminum minuman beralkohol diusia mudaku, tapi saat Jaejoong memberikanku..."

"Aku mempercayai apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana versi lengkapnya, yang tahu hanya kalian berdua. Dengan keberanian Jaejoong yang dicoret dari daftar kelurganya, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku berpikir Jaejoong lah yang berbohong."

"Jadi _Abeoji _menuduhku yang berbohong?"

"Tidak Yunho, aku pikir kesalah pahaman terjadi waktu itu. Bicarakan kembali dengan Jaejoong."

"Membicarakannya? _Abeoji _itu akan sulit."

"Memulai dari awal adalah kunci untuk hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong. Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi."

Jihoon bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, pria paruh baya itu melirik sekilas pada Yunho. Sangat mengenal sang anak, Jihoon tahu Yunho butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Ini memang sangat tiba-tiba untuk Yunho. Tapi Jihoon pikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk anaknya berpikir ulang tentang kejadian malam itu.

Lagi pula Jihoon tidak ingin Jaejoong lepas lagi dari kehidupan mereka. Rasa bersalah atas perbuatan Yunho membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan Jaejoong. Tentu, Jihoon ingin Jaejoong menjadi menantunya lagi. Tapi yang harus dilakukannya sebagai langkah awal merealisasikan itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

Jika anaknya hanya berkeinginan menikah dengan Jaejoong tanpa meluruskan kesalah pahaman dan mengobati rasa sakit hati pria itu atas perbuatan yang sudah-sudah. Tentu saja, Jihoon sangat yakin itu tidak akan berhasil. Itu kenapa Jihoon mengajak Yunho berbicara pokok bahasan ini.

Pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan ruangannya dan membiarkan Yunho sendiri untuk merenung. Menurut Jihoon itu perlu untuk Yunho lakukan sebelum melangkah maju agar tidak salah dalam mengambil sikap lagi.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga besar ini dilalui penuh kehebohan. Terutama Changmin. Tidak seperti makan malam ketika berada di mansion mereka di Seoul. Di sana Yunho menerapkan makan dengan tenang. Tapi di sini, orang tua Yunho sangat memaklumi sikap anak-anak yang suka bertingkah di meja makan. Apa lagi mereka lama tidak bertemu, jadi kebiasaan itu seolah menghilang karena rasa rindu.

Changmin sekali-kali bercerita bagaimana kehidupan mereka yang berubah setelah adalah Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa malu sekali. Anaknya sangat membanggakan dirinya, bukan anaknya saja, tapi Jinwoon juga menimpali kadang-kadang. Ia memang senang karena Jinwoon sudah terang-terangan menerimanya.

Sekarang keluarga besar ini menikmati hidangan penutup. Sebuah puding coklat dengan fla vanila kesukaan Changmin. Jaejoong memperhatikan interaksi yang terjadi pada keluarga besar Yunho. Sangat jelas kentara bahwa orang tua Yunho sangat memanjakan dan menyayangi Changmin. Semua dapat terlihat dari sikap antusias keduanya.

Tapi, ia sedikit bingung saat melihat tingkah Jinwoon yang serasa canggung. Remaja itu memang terlihat senang ke rumah ini. Jinwoon juga sangat antusias sekali ketika masih di Seoul. Namun, dalam situasi seperti ini ada sesuatu yang Jaejoong tangkap pada sorot mata remaja itu.

Jaejoong tahu, sikap orang tua Yunho yang terlalu berlebihan pada Changmin seolah melupakan kehadiran Jinwoon. Kakek dan Nenek anak-anak Yunho itu sangat memperhatikan Changmin. Berbeda dengan Jinwoon yang diperlakukan biasa saja. Ia pun paham apa yang menjadi pikiran anak itu.

Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Saat ini, Changmin tengah dimanjakan oleh Kakek dan Neneknya. Ia kemudian melirik Yunho yang ada di sampingnya. Pria itu juga memperhatikan raut wajah Jinwoon yang mulai cukup terlihat tengah memendam sesuatu.

Ia membuka suara pelan pada Yunho, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar ketika mereka berbicara, "Aku pikir Jinwoon juga ingin dimanjakan seperti Changmin."

Yunho sedikit kaget karena ucapan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba, tapi sedetik kemudian Yunho mengangguk, "Dia memang sangat senang jika berkumpul dengan keluarga besar, tapi jika melihat Changmin yang dimanjakan penuh oleh _Umma _dan _Abeoji_, Jinwoon akan terlihat murung walau sekali-kali tetap mengikuti obrolan."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memanjakannya juga?"

Kening Yunho tertaut sempurna, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong. Bukankah Jaejoong sendiri yang tidak ingin memanjakan berlebih anak-anak. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong bertanya soal itu?

"Memanjakannya? Kau bilang..."

"Jika Changmin dimanjakan seperti itu, Jinwoon juga iri, aku mempunyai sedikit ide, lagi pula Changmin harus sadar bagaimana perasaan Jinwoon," sela Jaejoong cepat dan tersenyum penuh misteri.

Yunho tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong apa, tapi Yunho hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan. Terlebih Jaejoong sangat tahu bagaimana mengurus anak. Yunho pun hanya mengangguk, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Nyaris saja Yunho terkekeh mendengar ide yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho pikir itu sesuatu yang bagus, Yunho pun sedikit berdeham sebelum memulai aksi mereka.

"Jinwoon, bagaimana kalau besok kau temani _Appa jogging_? Hmm, _Umma _juga akan ikut _jogging_. Akan menyenangkan jika kita _jogging _bersama-sama. Tapi sayang sekali, Changmin tidak bisa ikut, besok pagi dia ada jadwal jalan-jalan pagi bersama _Halmeoni _dan _Harabeoji_," Yunho mengatakannya dengan sangat gamblang dan mantap.

Mata besar Jaejoong terbelalak lebar mendengar yang dikatakan Yunho. Itu bukanlah apa yang tadi ia katakan pada pria itu. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka memberi perhatian berlebih pada Jinwoon di meja makan ini. Bukan _planning _acara _jogging _besok pagi. Sepertinya Yunho memanfaatkan waktunya pas sekali.

Bukan hanya Jaejoong saja yang terbelalak kaget, tapi juga Jinwoon dan Changmin. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Yunho hanya berpandangan. Selama beberapa menit meja makan senyap, sebelum Jinwoon memecahnya dengan nada gembira, "Aku mau, _Appa_."

Jaejoong menghela napas lega. Ia pikir Jinwoon akan menolak tapi beruntung remaja itu sangat senang dengan rencana Yunho. Jaejoong melirik pada Changmin yang menautkan keningnya, ia nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi anaknya yang dilanda cemburu.

"_Umma_, aku juga ingin ikut, aku..."

"Kau sudah memiliki rencana dengan _Halmeoni _dan _Harabeoji_," sela Yunho cepat yang membuat wajah Changmin cemberut total.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan, keduanya mengisyaratkan kegelian akan sikap Changmin. Jaejoong sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa dengan reaksi sang anak, meskipun dalam hati ia tidak tega. Tapi, sekali-kali Changmin perlu disadarkan bahwa Jinwoon juga merasa iri saat dirinya dimanjakan oleh Kakek dan Nenek mereka.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jaejoong terlihat gelisah duduk di sofa. Malam ini ia tidur satu kamar dengan Yunho. Perasaannya dilanda ketidak tentuan dan rasa menggebu-gebu juga ketakutan yang tidak nyata. Terlebih Yunho ada duduk di seberang sofanya. Pria itu baru selesai meminum obatnya.

Jaejoong berharap Yunho segera beranjak tidur, agar kegelisahannya cepat lenyap. Tapi tidak, Yunho malah menyamankan posisi duduknya, pria itu bahkan menatapnya lamat-lamat, kemudian berucap sesuatu yang mengagetkan Jaejoong, "Jae, apa pada malam itu aku benar-benar mabuk?"

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- .

Well, untuk _**Rukee**_, soal kalimat sapaan itu ya kemarin, sebelumnya terima kasih buat masukannya :) . Tapi aku punya pikiran lain tentang kalimat selaan yang cukup banyak di chap kemarin. Sejujurnya, memang jika dalam konteks ngobrol serius, kalimat anak" ke orang tua itu sangat tidak sopan. Tapi di sini aku cuma mau menggambarkan tentang kehangatan keluarga mereka yang mulai berkembang. Tentang Changmin dan Jinwoon yang kesannya udah mengakrab dengan Yunho lagi.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau hubungan mereka sudah ga kaku kayak dulu lagi. Ada saatnya mereka serius dua"nya juga cuma akan lebih banyak diem. Dalam kasus penggambaran ini, aku cuma mau mengaplikasikan, bahwa ada saat orang tua berperan menjadi teman atau ke peran semestinya tergantung konteks dan situasi yang ada.

Lagi pula, anak" zaman sekarang (?) berbeda dengan anak zaman dulu yang kalau orang tua ngomong nunduk gitu. Ada kalanya debat ringan, becandaan dan lain segalanya ada dalam sebuah keluarga.

Enggak melulu anak" digambarin nurut sama orang tua. Karena masa" umur remaja Changmin dan Jinwoon, emang lagi masa"nya puberitas dan juga 'nyeleneh' asal dalam tahap wajar saja, aku rasa itu alami dan emang sifat naluri seorang remaja pria. Terlebih tahu sendiri Changmin itu evil dan jelas Jinwoon juga pasti akan nurut sama kakaknya, beberapa contoh aku selipin di sini kalau Jinwoon kerap niru Changmin. Biasa sih dalam saudara emang lumrah yang begitu.

Buat _**Jaena**_, aku ga pernah baca novel So, I'm Maried. Remake ke YunJae? Kalau novelnya ada ya aku remakein, tapi kalau novelnya ga ada, diadain dulu novelnya, dikirim ke aku gitu ntar aku remakein :3 -plaak- -peace- .

Buat _**Meirah . 1111**_, tentang pemotongan waktu TBC ya ? Biasanya aku memang cenderung memilih time yang pas waktu memotong cerita menjadi TBC. Tapi, karena beberapa lainnya belum mencukupi durasi word yang sekarang 3K, jadi aku pas"in dulu sampai 3K baru ngasih TBCnya. Ibaratnya semacam kayak drama memiliki durasi waktu tayang gitu, tapi next akan aku usahakan untuk memotongnya di waktu yang lebih tepat. Makasih buat sarannya ya :) .

Well, terima kasih atas semua masukan"nya :) .

Maaf jika chap ini semakin ga jelas, membosankan, sinetron banget atau apalah itu. Aku hanya mencoba membuat sebuah FF yang dalam tingkatan aman untuk semua golongan dengan rate Tayang (?) Semua umur dan label Education mungkin -ini lebay, okey ini lebay pemirsah- . Jadi jika membaca ambil lah sisi positifnya saja :D .

Yang ngerasa ini sinetron banget atau ga suka, ya itu tergantung selera saja. Jadi aku ga bisa apa-apa juga :D .

Ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan ~ .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~**

**With love.**

**Misscel ^^ .**

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 12.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscelyunjae._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Jaejoong langsung menegang di tempatnya karena keterkejutan nyata. Ia langsung menatap lamat-lamat Yunho. Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Yunho disaat seperti ini. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Kilasan kejadian malam tragedi itu berputar-putar di benaknya. Tidak sedikitpun Jaejoong lupa barang hanya sedetik saat semua terjadi.

Tapi ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan pembahasan mereka ini. Bukan membuka luka lama lagi baginya, tapi mengorek luka itu semakin dalam. Sudut matanya terasa berair. Ia tidak boleh meneteskan air mata di depan Yunho. Ia tidak boleh terlihat rapuh. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya kuat tanpa Yunho dan memberi kesan bahwa ia sudah tidak pernah memikirkan yang dulu-dulu.

Sejenak Jaejoong terdiam, berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang memberatkan itu. Ia ingin berkata apa yang Yunho yakini selama ini bahwa ia lah yang telah menjebak atau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jus tomat yang ia berikan. Tapi hati nuraninya tidak menginginkan kebohongan itu. Hatinya tidak sanggup jika mata setajam musang milik Yunho menatapnya hina dan benci. Sakit rasanya jika ia membayangkan tatapan itu.

"Jika aku katakan, kau memang sedang mabuk pada waktu itu, kau tidak akan percaya. Sudah lah, tidak perlu membahas luka lama itu," akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berkata demikian dengan nada datar yang cukup dingin.

Yunho menghela napas berat, matanya menatap Jaejoong intens. Dadanya berdebar-debar, jawaban Jaejoong adalah yang sangat ingin diketahuinya. Selama beberapa detik, Yunho mencoba berpikir mengartikan hati-hati jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong. Sedikit ragu Yunho kembali berucap, "Jadi aku mabuk, benar begitu bukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal yang itu, Yunho. Aku..."

"Tapi aku ingin, Jae. Aku perlu mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi," Yunho menatap cukup tajam Jaejoong seolah meminta pengertian pria itu tentang apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita membahasnya. Semua sudah terjadi. Semua tidak penting lagi, bukan? Lagi pula selama ini kau mempercayai apa yang kau pikirkan. Cukup lakukan hal itu dan..."

"Aku ingin mengetahuinya Jae, aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan itu terus berlanjut. Aku memang egois, sangat egois. Tapi aku juga berhak mengetahui kebenarannya, aku ingin kita menyelesaikan masalah itu. Menghapus segala kesalah pahaman yang terjadi, aku mohon, Jae."

Ekor mata Jaejoong melirik pada Yunho, wajah pria itu sangat serius. Kecemasan dan ketegangan juga sangat kentara terlukis di wajah Yunho. Tapi bagi Jaejoong ini sebuah kesakitan yang teramat. Apa ia harus menceritakan kronologi kejadian sebenarnya sedangkan dulu Yunho tidak mempercayainya sedikitpun. Lalu jika ia mengatakan kebenaran itu, apa Yunho akan percaya atau masih sama seperti yang dulu?

Sebenarnya, keragu-raguan dan ketakutan akan tidak dipercayai adalah penyiksa utama yang menghantui bathinnya. Di lain sisi ia sangat ingin berteriak bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal gila itu. Ia tidak memasukkan apapun pada jus tomat yang ia berikan. Ia juga ingin berteriak bahwa Yunho lah yang menyeretnya ke sebuah motel, memaksa melucuti seluruh bajunya walaupun ia memberontak hebat. Ia ingin mengatakan hal itu sebuah pemerkosaan. Tapi tidak bisa, apa lagi ketika waktu dulu, Jaejoong terlalu mencintai Yunho.

Rasa cintanya yang waktu itu membuatnya hancur. Ia melindungi fakta yang mengerikan jika Yunho ketahui. Dulu ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Yunho membawa ke motel dan melakukan itu atas dasar suka sama suka. Tapi tidak, semua salah. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, menepis bayangan itu dan menatap hati-hati Yunho dengan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya dengan detail?" Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia ingin Yunho merasakan betapa hancur dirinya waktu itu. Bukan ingin membalas dendam, tapi hanya ingin mantan suaminya itu mengerti bagaimana rasa sakit itu bertahta di dalam hatinya. Apa lagi ketika masa pernikahan mereka yang membuatnya semakin hancur.

"Tentu saja," sahut Yunho singkat, cukup terdengar antusias dari nada bicaranya.

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia menepis segala pikiran yang memberatkannya. Keragu-raguan yang menggelayuti dan rasa takut yang nyata menghantuinya. Ia tidak peduli lagi seandainya Yunho memberikan tatapan penuh benci lagi padanya. Ia tidak peduli walau hatinya akan menjerit, tapi itu adalah sebuah konsekuensi dari kebenaran pahit yang akan ia sungguhkan pada Yunho. Lagi pula ia sudah cukup dengan hanya ada Changmin, tujuan utamanya bertahan sejauh ini.

"Kau memang mabuk pada saat ke luar lagi dari sana. Aku mengatakan untuk menunggumu agar kita pulang bersama. Badanmu melayang, aku membantumu untuk berjalan, di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku membelikan jus tomat di sebuah mini market, kau ingat kan?" Jaejoong menatap nyalang Yunho, ia berusaha menahan jeritan hatinya yang menyayat karena menceritakan tragedi ini.

"Ya, aku ingat ketika kau membawaku pulang, dan membantuku berjalan. Aku juga ingat kau membelikanku jus tomat di mini market dan menyuruhku meminumnya, kau bilang agar mabukku cepat hilang. Tapi setelah meminumnya aku merasa tubuhku lebih memanas dan secara spontan dan tidak aku mengerti, aku langsung memelukku sebelum kita berakhir di motel."

Mata Jaejoong terpejam mendengar itu, ia mendesah pelan. Mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan Yunho. Tapi ia akan menceritakan bagaimana Yunho sebelum ia memberikan jus tomat pada Yunho, "Kau sudah mabuk saat aku membawamu dari sana. Kau meracau tidak jelas, apa kau ingat itu? Kau juga bilang badanmu terasa memanas dan ingin melepaskan bajumu, itu sebabnya aku membelikan jus tomat ketika melewati sebuah mini market. Aku takut kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak, yang aku tahu jus tomat mampu meredakan mabuk."

"Aku ingat ketika kau mengatakan jus tomat bisa meredakan mabukku. Tapi aku tidak meminum alkohol, aku tidak ingat ketika aku meracau, apa itu benar terjadi?" Musang Yunho menatap penuh tuntut Jaejoong. Sangat kentara pria itu ingin benar-benar tahu kejadian sesungguhnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi, "Kau meracau. Setelah aku memberimu jus tomat kau memelukku, kemudian kau menyeretku sekuat tenaga ke sebuah motel dan..." Tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan dibagian itu membuat Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap Yunho, air matanya nyaris menetes. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Yunho.

"Dan hal itu terjadi bukan? Aku tidak ingin menyalahkanmu, tapi apa itu benar sesuatu yang bisa kita sebut..."

"Tidak, Yunho. Tidak." Sela Jaejoong dan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, perasaan penasaran sangat membludak di dadanya. Apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong tidak? Mereka tidak melakukannya atau Jaejoong yang memaksanya mengingat kata-kata Jaejoong yang ingin memilikinya. Atau bagaimana? Yunho tidak sabar lagi menunggu lanjutan kalimat Jaejoong. Segera Yunho bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu, "Tidak apa, Jae? Tolong jelaskan, aku tidak mengingat sedikitpun apa yang terjadi selain merasa terpuaskan dan menikmati hal itu lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Pada akhirnya Yunho mengakui juga bahwa dirinya memang menikmati malam itu. Meskipun merasa sangat malu tapi Yunho tidak ingin mendustai Jaejoong, dirinya merasa terpuaskan dari segenap hasrat yang mengukung entah sejak kapan. Hanya saja, Yunho merasa dulu adalah kesalahan Jaejoong. Sehingga dirinya enggan untuk mengakuinya.

Mata besar Jaejoong membelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan yang baru kali ini ia dengar dari Yunho. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan menatap mata Yunho, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Air matanya sudah menetes ia merasa nyaman membelakangi Yunho seperti ini.

"Jika kukatakan bahwa kau yang memaksaku dan melucuti seluruh pakaianku bahkan menampar wajahku karena aku memberontak, apa kau bisa terima itu Yunho?"

Bagaikan di sambar petir, tubuh Yunho menegang sempurna. Mata musangnya membelalak lebar menatap punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar. Secara teknis Yunho tahu Jaejoong tengah menangis. Tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu adalah sebuah pemikiran besar yang muncul di benaknya.

Bagaimana bisa Yunho yang memulai semua itu? Yunho tidak ingat sedikitpun detail kejadian yang itu, dirinya hanya bisa mengingat sedikit penggalan kejadian. Yang sangat Yunho ingat ketika Jaejoong yang pasrah berada di bawahnya. Lalu ketika pagi menjelang yang didapatinya tangisan Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Itu sebuah keterkejutan bagi Yunho, pagi yang tak terbayangkan saat dirinya bertanya kenapa mereka dalam keadaan yang seperti itu. Benar, Yunho hanya mengingat sampai di sana. Tidak tahu bagaimana versi lengkap kejadian sebenarnya.

Sejenak Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Apa benar dirinya lah yang telah memulai segalanya? Jika itu benar, sungguh sekarang Yunho paham bagaiman rasa sakit hati pria itu. Tapi, Yunho tidak ingin mempercayainya. Itu masalah yang kini berkecamuk dalam jiwanya. Yunho merasa tidak sebejat itu pada seseorang pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa lagi Yunho tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Pertanyaan itu lah yang berputar-putar dalam otak Yunho.

"Aku sengaja mengatakan kita melakukan itu atas dasar suka sama suka. Entahlah, mungkin karena rasa sukaku padamu yang membuatku melakukan itu. Aku ingin melindungimu dari orang tuaku. Mereka mengatakan akan menuntutmu dan memenjarakanmu, karena melihat beberapa lebam di wajahku dan pergelangan tanganku." Jaejoong mendesah pelan, air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Rasa rindu pada orang tuanya menyeruak secepat kilat. Ia rindu pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia rindu keluarganya. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa kembali pada mereka meskipun sudah bercerai dengan Yunho. Ia bersalah pada keluarganya, kekeras kepalaannya membuat kehilangan semuanya. Namun untuk sekarang ia benar-benar merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka kini.

Tidak ada kata yang bisa Yunho katakan lagi setelah penjelasan itu. Tubuh pria itu bergetar hebat, rasa pening kepalanya mulai terasa lagi. Benarkah Jaejoong melakukan itu karenanya? Untuk melindunginya? Jika benar sungguh Yunho merasa bagai seorang pendosa yang tidak tahu malu.

"Setelah beberapa minggu kejadian itu, aku bertemu dengan kedua temanmu. Mereka meminta maaf kepadaku, aku tidak tahu untuk apa mereka meminta maaf tapi ketika salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa telah membuatmu sebagai kelinci percobaan dengan memasukan obat perangsang tingkat tinggi ke dalam minumanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mereka, rasa marah tentu saja menguasaiku. Namun mereka berlutut, memohon maaf agar aku tidak melaporkan mereka ke polisi."

Lagi, Yunho tersentak mendengar penjelasan kejadian itu. Air matanya mengucur tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Pikiran tentang tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan Jaejoong lenyap seketika. Semua argumen yang diyakininya adalah kesalahan Jaejoong sudah musnah. Tentu secara logis Yunho tahu Jaejoong sedang tidak mengarang.

Kemarahan orang tua Jaejoong dan ingin menuntutnya sangat wajar dan tanpa direkayasa. Yunho sudah mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Ibu Jaejoong pemilik kantor pengacara di Seoul. Yang artinya Ibu Jaejoong adalah seorang pengacara kawakan. Tidak sulit bagi seorang ahli hukum seperti Ibu Jaejoong menuntut dan membuatnya mendekam di penjara. Apa lagi, jabatan Ayah Jaejoong yang mendukung sebagai seorang menteri. Sekaya-kayanya orang tua Yunho, dirinya tahu tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan orang berpengaruh.

Lalu, kedua temannya. Sejak kejadian itu keduanya memang menjauhi dirinya. Hingga pernikahannya dan Jaejoong berlangsung, Yunho tidak pernah melihat dua orang itu lagi di sekolah. Teman-temannya yang lain mengatakan bahwa mereka pindah sekolah.

Kini Yunho hanya bisa menangis mendengar kenyataan yang menyayat hatinya. Jadi memang benar yang dikatakan Ayahnya, Yunho lah yang bermasalah. Benar. Yunho tidak ingin memungkiri itu lagi. Apa yang Jaejoong ungkapkan terlalu nyata, bagaimana bisa Yunho bisa meragukan hal itu.

Segera pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu langsung beranjak dari sofanya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok Jaejoong yang terisak pelan dengan punggung yang bergetar. Ingin rasanya Yunho merengkuh tubuh pria itu, membawa ke dalam dekapannya. Tapi Yunho sadar, tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jaejoong pasti akan marah padanya.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mendekat pada Jaejoong dan berucap, "Maafkan aku, Jae. Maafkan aku, ku..."

Jaejoong menggeleng memotong kalimat Yunho yang meminta maaf, dengan suara bergetar ia mengatakan, "Bukan kesalahanmu, aku..."

"Tidak, semua kesalahanku. Aku menyalahkanmu, aku membebanimu atas segala hal yang seharusnya adalah tanggung jawabku, aku membuatmu dibuang dari keluargamu. Dan pada saat itu aku menertawakanmu dan menganggap hal itu pantas kau terima. Ya Tuhan, dosaku padamu sangat besar, Jae. Aku..." Yunho tidak bisa meneruskan lagi, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Yunho tidak peduli tentang anggapan pria tidak boleh menangis. Jika dalam keadaan dirinya yang bersalah apa masih bisa mengatakan filosofi itu? Tidak bagi Yunho hal yang lumrah jika dirinya menangisi rasa bersalahnya. Yunho menyentuh pelan pundak Jaejoong, segera pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata besar pria itu sembab dan merah karena tangisan. Sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong, Yunho menangkup pipinya dengan pelan, menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi pria itu. Kemudian Yunho mengatakan dengan lembut dan sangat tulus, "Maafkan aku, Jaejoong. Aku tahu ini akan sulit untukmu tapi kumohon maafkanlah diriku. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau memaafkanku."

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang masih mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia memaksa senyum di bibirnya, "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi. Yang penting sekarang adalah Changmin dan Jinwoon."

Tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut sangat nyata tergambar dari sikap Jaejoong. Ia juga menarik diri dari Yunho dan berjalan menuju ke ranjang, berpura-pura merapikan tempat tidur dan menyibukkan diri dengan itu. Sesungguhnya perasaan Jaejoong bergejolak hebat saat kata maaf itu terucap. Sebuah jarum yang menancap di hatinya seakan lepas dan membuatnya lega.

Benar, ia merasa lega. Lega karena Yunho akhirnya percaya apa yang dikatakannya tanpa perlu bicara panjang lebar seperti dulu. Lega karena pria itu mengucapkan kalimat _simple _yang sekalipun tidak pernah Yunho ucapkan selama ini. Entahlah, kata maaf itu seolah sangat ajaib untuk Jaejoong. Ia tahu Yunho, mengucapkan kata itu begitu sangat berarti bagi pria itu. Tapi tadi Yunho mengucapkannya.

Rasa sakit itu pun mulai sedikit mereda. Tidak memberontak hatinya lagi. Setidaknya sekarang Yunho tahu bagaimana kejadian yang dulu. Dan sekarang Jaejoong paham, Yunho mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

"Kau harus tidur sekarang Yun, besok kita ada janji dengan Jinwoon," ujar Jaejoong sambil berlalu dari depan Yunho menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar ini.

Yunho paham Jaejoong sudah menutup lembaran kisah mereka tadi. Yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanya mendesah pelan dan bergumam, "Hmm, aku akan segera pergi tidur."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menoleh sebentar sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Yunho melempar senyum pada pria itu. Kemudian Yunho mengambil bantal di atas ranjang dan meletakkannya di atas sofa yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya malam ini. Walau bagaimanapun Yunho adalah seorang pria dalam hubungan mereka dulu. Sangat tidak mencerminkan pria sejati jika dirinya membiarkan Jaejoong tidur di sofa.

.

.

.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya, Jaejoong langsung ke luar kamar mandi. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho yng tertidur di atas sofa. Dengan pelan-pelan ia mendekat kepada Yunho. Pria itu benar-benar tertidur, dengan jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya. Hati-hati Jaejoong menghapusnya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai Yunho. Pria itu sangat kelelahan dapat ditangkap Jaejoong dari wajah Yunho, apa lagi Yunho sudah mulai mendengkur kecil.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan mendengar dengkuran Yunho. Hatinya masih cukup sangat sakit karena perlakuan Yunho yang sudah-sudah. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Yunho sudah berubah dan meminta maaf atas awal mula segalanya. Hal itu memang membuat hatinya menjadi lega. Tapi rasa trauma itu jelas masih ada.

Ia bisa menerima kata maaf Yunho, lagi pula semua sudah terjadi. Memang tidak ada gunanya untuk mereka bahas, namun efek dari pembahasan mereka tadi secara tidak sadar mampu mengukir senyuman tulus lagi untuk Yunho. Bahkan jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar kencang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Sebelum ia menuju ke ranjang, Jaejoong berucap sangat pelan, "Selamat tidur, Yunnie."

Dengan sangat sadar ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan kecil yang dulu ia panggil pada Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menahan debaran itu semakin lama, lebih meronta dan ingin minta lepaskan. Bagi Jaejoong sendiri, memanggil nama kecil Yunho adalah sebuah pelepasan perasaannya yang membuncah. Ia merasa cukup tenang ketika mengatakan itu meski ia tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bersama lagi. Setidaknya ini sudah menjadi sebuah keputusan tetap Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah bangun, ia sudah menyelesaikan mandi dan merapikan tempat tidur. Setelah itu, ia membangunkan Yunho yang ada di sofa. Tentu, hari ini Jaejoong tidak lupa untuk pergi _jogging _bersama dengan anak Yunho. Sebenarnya ia akan lebih merasa nyaman jika ada Changmin. Tapi ini semua demi membuat Changmin cemburu.

Ia tahu persis bagaimana sikap anaknya itu, Changmin biasa mendatanginya dan mengungkapkan rasa kecemburuannya. Ia sangat menanti-nanti saat itu tiba. Ia serasa tidak sabar untuk memberi pengertian pada sang anak. Jaejoong yakin Changmin akan mudah mengerti, lagi pula anaknya itu terlihat sangat menyayangi sang adik.

Kini ia sudah menunggu Yunho di depan halaman rumah bersama dengan Jinwoon. Sang anak bungsu Yunho itu sudah memakai celana training dan kaos polo. Sama halnya dengan dirinya. Tidak berapa lama Yunho tiba di depan mereka, pria itu pun memakai pakaian yang sama.

"Kita berputar komplek kemudian ke depan sana dan mampir untuk sarapan di sebuah kedai yang di samping komplek bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho langsung, mengatur rute jalan lari pagi mereka.

Jinwoon mengangguk antusias, dan tersenyum lebar. Jika Jinwoon tidak keberatan maka Jaejoong pun sama halnya. Tujuan mereka lari pagi bersama hari ini memang ingin membuat Jinwoon bahagia atau lebih tepatnya ingin memanjakan Jinwoon.

Segera ketiganya berlari kecil ke luar gerbang, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan dari balik balkon kamarnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil bergumam tidak jelas dengan wajah yang cemberut total.

Jinwoon sangat bersemangat berlari kecil bersama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Pria remaja itu tidak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum. Jaejoong memperhatikannya dan ikut tersenyum, ia melirik Yunho yang fokus ke depan, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Kau harus sering-sering mengajak Jinwoon dan juga Changmin lari pagi setiap hari libur. Lagi pula Jinwoon cukup senang dengan acara lari pagi ini."

Tawa kecil ke luar dari bibir Jinwoon, tanpa malu-malu dan rasa canggung Jinwoon menjawab, "Benar, _Umma_nya _Hyung_, aku senang sekali bisa lari pagi bersama seperti ini. Rasanya seperti keluarga yang hangat."

Yunho langsung menghentikan langkahnya, membuat bingung Jaejoong dan Jinwoon. Kening Jaejoong terangkat, cukup khawatir jika Yunho kelelahan atau sakit lambungnya kumat. Tapi ketika mendengar tawa dari mulut Yunho, Jaejoong menarik napas lega.

"_Appa _baru sadar kau memanggil, Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Umma_nya _Hyung_, itu lucu sekali Jinwoon," ujar Yunho kemudian tertawa lagi.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia sangat sadar bahwa Jinwoon memang memanggilnya begitu. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Jaejoong. Karena ia mengerti mungkin saja Jinwoon canggung memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lain.

"Memang itu lucu, _Appa_?" Tanya Jinwoon sangat polos dan menatap Yunho serius.

"Tentu saja, Nak. Bagaimana kau bisa menyebut kita keluarga yang hangat sedangkan kau masih memanggilnya _Umma_nya _Hyung_, kau seharusnya membiasakan diri memanggilnya _Umma _juga," jawab Yunho, ekor matanya melirik Jaejoong. Sengaja Yunho mengungkit ini, lagi pula ini sebuah kesempatan bagus untuknya setelah tadi malam.

"Yunho, tidak perlu begitu. Jinwoon bisa memanggilku apa saja yang membuatnya nyaman," ucap Jaejoong, sangat tidk enak jika Jinwoon terpaksa atau tertekan memanggilnya demikian. Apa lagi ia bukan Ibu kandung Jinwoon. Dan lagi ia bukan Ibu tiri resmi Jinwoon. Jaejoong sangat sadar itu dengan pasti. Tidak ada hal yang membuat Jinwoon harus memanggilnya _Umma_.

Sejenak Jinwoon terdiam, berpikir. Kemudian remaja itu menatap lamat-lamat Jaejoong, dan tersenyum malu, "Hmm, apa aku tidak apa-apa memanggilnya _Umma, Appa_?"

Pertanyaan yang mencengangkan itu langsung membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Mata besarnya menatap Jinwoon dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar tadi? Jinwoon ingin memanggilnya _Umma_? Jika benar, sungguh Jaejoong tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Tapi jujur, ia merasa senang jika itu benar terjadi.

"Tentu saja, _Appa _sudah bilang kalau kau harus memanggilnya _Umma _sejak pertama kan?" Yunho terkekeh pelan, pria itu melanjutkan acara mereka tapi bukan berlari hanya berjalan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," sahut Jinwoon dengan senyum canggung yang cukup menggemaskan.

Jaejoong masih cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan baru ini. Jinwoon memang anak yang baik. Tidak sulit mengubah anak itu menjadi ke sifat aslinya. menurutnya Jinwoon hanya kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Sama seperti Changmin. Dan mulai sekarang, ia berjanji akan mencurahkan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada Jinwoon, sebagai seorang Ibu sesungguhnya.

Karena Jinwoon yang akan menyebutnya dengan panggilan _Umma_. Jaejoong merasa cukup senang dan memiliki tanggung jawab sendiri, lepas dari tanggung jawab Jinwoon sebagai anak Yunho yang ia urusi. Melainkan tanggung jawab besar dengan memasukkan Jinwoon sebagai bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu, _Umma_. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Jinwoon dengan nada pelan dan hati-hati.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, ia mengangguk, sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Jinwoon. Anak itu sudah sepenuhnya membuka dirinya, "Sebaliknya, apa kau senang jika memanggilku _Umma_?"

Anggukan singkat nyata diberikan Jinwoon, "Sangat senang. Aku iri dengan _Hyung _yang memiliki _Umma _sepertimu. Tapi bukankah sekarang aku juga memilikimu sebagai _Umma_?"

Itu benar-benar pertanyaan sangat polos dan membuat Jaejoong tersentuh, ia hampir menitikkan air mata karena Jinwoon. Entahlah, ia merasa bahagia bisa menyenangkan Jinwoon. Jaejoong mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Jinwoon, "Ya, mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah anak _Umma_. Jadi kau harus menurut apa yang _Umma _katakan, mengerti?"

"Siap, _Umma_!" Sahut Jinwoon senang dan tersenyum lebar.

Yunho tersenyum memperhatikan interaksi anaknya dan Jaejoong. Pria itu merasa kagum dengan Jaejoong. Tanpa membeda-bedakan Jinwoon yang bukan anak kandungnya, Jaejoong bisa menerima anak itu. Yunho pun semakin terpesona dibuatnya. Perasaan meluap-luap itu kembali muncul.

"Jadi kapan _Umma _dan _Appa _akan segera menikah? Aku tidak masalah jika _Umma _dan _Appa _melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Aku juga ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang lucu."

Kontan Yunho dan Jaejoong membesarkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Jinwoon tersebut. Terlebih Jaejoong, ia terbatuk karena Jinwoon yang dengan sangat polos membicarakan hal yang sangat ia hindari. Sedangkan Yunho, pria itu langsung mengatasi keterkejutannya. Sangat tidak bisa Yunho elak, bahwa dirinya cukup senang dengan yang dikatakan Jinwoon.

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow- .

Well, hari ini diriku upd 2 FF, Thing I Want To Do When I Have A Lover yang aku bilang akan buat epilog atau sekuel la gitu, tadi pagi aku upd. Dan ini ~ -lap keringat- .

Okey, ada pertanyaan atau yang lainnya silahkan utarakan ~ .

Aku ga buat flashback, karena apa ? Simple, aku malas :3 . -digaplok- . Tapi ini pun sudah bisa dimengerti jelas dong ya ~ :3 .

**Thank For Reading and Reviews ~ .**

**With Love.**

**Misscel ^^ .**

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Time, Works, Wonders.

Author : U Know Who (?)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, etc.

Pair : YunJae.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Rated : T.

Lenght : Chapter 13.

_**Warning : Boy x Boy, dont like dont read, no bash no wars, no flame. **_

_Anda sopan, saya segan -bow-_

_©Misscel._

FF pesanan (?) dari Noona Enii, ide cerita milik dia, dan aku hanya mengembangkan. Semoga sesuai keinginan dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. -bow-.

_Check it..._

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Jaejoong masih cukup syok dengan itu. Tapi segera Jaejoong memberi senyum pada Jinwoon. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jinwoo, Jaejoong malah mengatakan, "Lebih baik kita melanjutkan lari pagi, _Appa_mu harus segera sarapan setelah meminum obat tadi."

Jinwoon langsung teringat akan kondisi Yunho yang memang masih belum sepenuhnya fit. Ayahnya itu memang harus meminum obat lambungnya dan tidak telat makan. Segera remaja itu mengangguk dan mulai berlari pelan terlebih dahulu.

Raut wajah kecewa tentu saja tergambar cukup jelas di wajah Yunho. Jaejoong menyadarinya, ia tidak ingin membicarakan itu. Hatinya masih tidak bisa berkompromi untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius lagi dengan Yunho. Keputusan itu sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan menikah dengan Yunho, lagi.

Jadi, Jaejoong hanya menyusul Jinwoon, tanpa mempedulikan Yunho yang masih tercenung. Entahlah, ia merasa sedikit tidak enak sebenarnya pada pria itu. Tapi ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Ia bisa mengurus sekaligus menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Changmin dan Jinwoon tanpa harus menikah kembali dengan Yunho.

Dalam pandangan sisi luar, jelas Jaejoong tahu hubungan mereka termasuk hubungan yang cukup tabu dalam segi persepsi norma dan aturan. Tapi toh, orang lain banyak yang seperti dirinya dan Yunho, tinggal serumah tanpa ikatan apapun. Lagi pula Jaejoong berpikir ia dan Yunho tidak melakukan hal yang di luar batasan.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha mensejajarkan langkah dengan Jaejoong. Sang anak berada beberapa meter lebih dulu di depan mereka. Yunho ingin membuka percakapan, rasa penasaran tentang jawaban Jaejoong pada Jinwoon seolah menguasai dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas apa yang Jinwoon katakan tadi, Jae?" Pertanyaan ini tidak bisa lagi Yunho tahan. Antara kecewa dan juga keingin tahuan mendesak Yunho untuk lebih berani mengungkit.

Wajah Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho, ia menatap sejenak Yunho sebelum menjawab cukup tegas, "Tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas tentang itu, Yun. Kau tahu pasti, kita tidak akan ke jenjang pernikahan."

"Lalu kau ingin menghancurkan harapan anak-anak? Bukan hanya Jinwoon yang menginginkan itu Jae, tapi Changmin juga."

"Kau bisa memenuhi keinginan mereka, menikahlah dengan orang lain. Kau bisa memiliki anak dan..."

"Jika aku menikah dengan orang lain apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Kening Jaejoong tertaut sempurna, ia menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Yunho. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah Yunho yang pias. Ia sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Lebih dari yang ia kira, Yunho bertanya yang bagaikan menghimpit dadanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Rasa itu Jaejoong tekan, tidak ingin menunjukkan bagaimana dirinya sesungguhnya pada Yunho. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Yunho memang berhak menikah dengan yang lain, lagi pula itu tadi ke luar dari mulutnya. Tapi sejujurnya bukan jawaban yang berbentuk pertanyaan itu yang Jaejoong harap diucapkan Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku harus memastikan itu, mungkin saja aku bisa menikah dengan orang lain. Dan apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika aku bersama yang lainnya?" Yunho sangat ingin tahu perasaan Jaejoong, di lain sisi Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya.

Tadi malam, Yunho tahu pasti kenapa Jaejoong menangis. Jika pria itu tidak memiliki secuil pun rasa cinta padanya, bisa Yunho pastikan, Jaejoong tidak akan menangis. Mungkin cacian dan makianlah yang diperolehnya. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong malah memaafkannya semudah itu. Meski Yunho tidak mengenal pribadi Jaejoong dengan sangat baik, tapi orang tuanya begitu mengenal Jaejoong. Dapat ditarik kesimpulan Jika Jaejoong memang orang yang amat sangat tulus.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Yunho mengabaikan perasaan yang mungkin masih tersimpan untuknya itu? Tidak, Yunho tidak bisa gejolak untuk memiliki Jaejoong lebih berkobar dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Terlebih semua masalah yang dulu sudah lurus. Kesalah pahaman yang pahit. Rasa bersalahnya membuat Yunho merasa harus bertanggung jawab pada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti itu. Aku akan pergi dari rumah jika kau menikah nanti," senyuman manis terukir di bibir Jaejoong, sangat kontras dengan perasaannya yang meronta. Ketidak relaan itu muncul dan ingin mendominan dirinya. Beruntung Jaejoong cukup bisa mengendalikan situasi dirinya yang nyaris hilang kendali saat bersama dengan Yunho.

"Itu lah alasanku, Jae. Aku tidak ingin kau ke luar dari rumah. Bagi anak-anak kau adalah Ibu. Mereka tidak akan bisa menerima yang lainnya. Aku tidak akan menikah lagi, kecuali itu dengan Ibu dari anak-anakku."

Sedikit tersenyum Yunho kembali melangkah menyusul Jinwoon. Jawaban Jaejoong tadi membuat resah hatinya. Jelas Yunho tidak ingin Jaejoong pergi. Itu ketakutan yang utama baginya. Yunho harus menyisih perasaan penasaran akan diri Jaejoong saat mendengar hal itu. Mungkin Yunho memang harus pelan-pelan dalam mendekati Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho bersumpah, dirinya akan selalu memberikan pernyataan hanya ingin menikahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun, ia merasa cukup dihentak kemudian disanjung lagi. Hatinya seperti _roller coaster _kadang diketinggian kadang lagi di bawah meliuk-liuk dan membuatnya berdebar sangat hebat. Pernyataan Yunho mampu mengukir senyum tipis di bibir Jaejoong. Ia senang pria itu berucap demikian. Tapi ia juga merasa cukup egois dengan rasa senang yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa merasa senang di atas perasaan Yunho? Mantan suaminya itu tengah menunggunya. Yunho berhak mendapat yang lain, yang lebih baik darinya. Yang siap untuk menjadi istri Yunho. Bukan dirinya yang sudah membuat keputusan tidak akan menikah lagi dengan Yunho. Harusnya kesenangan itu tidak muncul dan membuatnya lega. Jaejoong merasa cukup jahat atas rasa yang memenuhi hatinya ini.

Ia kembali berlari, menyeimbangkan langkah dengan Yunho. Namun ia tidak akan membuka suara untuk mengajak pria itu berbincang. Lebih nyaman jika mereka hanya diam dalam hening yang mereka ciptakan. Ia juga butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menyingkirkan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki saat ini.

.

.

.

Jinwoon menghela napas beratnya ketika mereka sudah memasuki ruang tamu. Remaja itu terlihat cukup lelah, dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh ke sofa. Matanya melirik kedua orang tuanya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan bersama-sama di kedai samping komplek perumahan ini.

Remaja itu berpikir bahwa Ayah dan Ibu barunya benar-benar cocok. Sepanjang perjalanan Jinwoon juga merasa bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar tulus menyayanginya tanpa setengah-setengah yang dikhawatirkannya. Jaejoong memanjakannya sama halnya dengan sikap Jaejoong pada Changmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jinwoon merasa benar-benar merasa dimanjakan secara utuh. Remaja itu teringat ketika dulu ia bersama dengan Ibu kandungnya. Tidak sedikitpun kemanjaan yang ia dapatkan bersikap alami dan apa adanya. Ia selalu merasa Ibunya hanya ingin terlihat baik di depan Ayahnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ia sudah menilai dan memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan sangat baik selama ini.

Dan penilaian Jinwoon tentang Jaejoong lebih dari pada yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Jaejoong tidak terlihat ingin menggoda Ayahnya atau bersikap terlihat baik di depan Ayahnya. Jaejoong natural, pria yang menurut Jinwoon sangat cantik itu apa adanya dan memang keibu-ibuan. Itu alasan Jinwoon lebih mudah dan nyaman membuka diri pada Jaejoong.

Sejatinya, ia memang menginginkan seorang Ibu. Kasih sayang nyata dari Ibu. Yang selama ini ia kecap tidak lebih dari kepalsuan semata. Ia merasa kecewa pada Ibu kandungnya. Kadang kala ia juga merasa cukup benci. Tapi tidak bisa, Jinwoon tidak bisa membenci sosok Boa. Jadi sekarang ia menempatkan dengan baik posisi Ibu kandungnya dan Ibu yang kini ada untuknya.

Posisi Boa tidak bisa tergantikan. Wanita itu adalah yang melahirkan Jinwoon, ia menyayangi Boa tapi rasa sayang itu hanya seperti sebuah kewajiban anak untuk menyayangi dan berbakti pada orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, rasa sayang itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan memupuk tanpa ia minta. Ia menyukai Jaejoong sebagai ibunya.

"_Umma_, minggu depan ada pertemuan orang tua. Apa _Umma _bisa berhadir nanti?" Jinwoon sengaja mengungkit ini lebih dini. Ingin tahu jawaban Jaejoong dan tanggapannya.

Namun bukan Jaejoong yang menjawab itu, melainkan Yunho, dan yang membuat Jinwoon tercengang adalah fakta yang baru ia ketahui selama ini.

"_Umma_mu bahkan memastikan bagaimana dirimu di sekolah melalui wali kelasmu. Dia tidak ingin kau membolos lagi, jadi tentu saja _Umma_mu akan mau datang ke pertemuan itu."

Mulut Jinwoon setengah terbuka, kurang percaya jika ia diawasi oleh sang Ibu sebegitu ketatnya. Bukan rasa marah karena diawasi, Jinwoon malah senang, "Benarkah _Appa_?"

"Ya, kau dan Changmin tidak lepas kontrol dari _Umma _dan _Appa_, kami memiliki cara masing-masing untuk mengawasi tingkah kalian."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Jinwoon yang semakin melongo hebat, "Jangan dengarkan _Appa_mu, itu akan membuatmu tidak nyaman jika diawasi. _Umma _akan ke sekolah nanti, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi lagi dan berganti baju."

Jinwoon mengerjapkan matanya, ia segera mengangguk setelah menormalkan sikap. Setelahnya Jinwoon langsung beranjak dari ruang tamu.

"Changmin belum pulang?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam rumah yang masih bisa dijangkaunya.

"Sepertinya belum, aku tidak melihat mobil _Abeoji _di depan," ujar Jaejoong sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku rasa dia akan mengamuk ketika datang nanti."

"Aku pikir juga begitu, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi lagi. Kita akan menghadapi Changmin ketika dia datang."

Yunho mengangguk, yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar. Yunho sangat tahu bagaimana watak Changmin. Mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi sang anak yang marah karena kecemburuan.

.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan mandinya lagi. Changmin tiba, remaja itu tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Yunho sambil menatap tajam pada sang Ayah yang tengah membaca buku di sofa. Jaejoong sendiri yang baru ke luar kamar mandi menatap geli Changmin.

Ini yang ia nanti-nanti, Changmin mendatanginya untuk protes. Sebelum sang anak membuka mulut, Jaejoong mendahuluinya, "Kenapa masuk tidak ketuk pintu dulu, hmm?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat wajar Jaejoong tanyakan pada Changmin. Ia harus menerapkan norma sopan santun pada anaknya walaupun tengah dirundung rasa iri kecemburuan pada sang adik.

Changmin menghela napas pelan, sedikit menunduk dan berucap, "_Mian, Umma_. Tapi Min sudah sangat kesal sekali."

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyuman manis, ia paham nada suaranya sedikit memanja. Tapi ia juga penasaran apa Changmin akan langsung menyuarakan protes atau tidak.

"Lain kali harus ketuk pintu dulu. _Umma _tidak ingin kau menjadi anak yang tidak tahu tata krama."

"Iya _Umma_. Aku hanya merasa kesal, kenapa _Umma _dan _Appa _mengajak Jinwoon lari pagi bersama sedangkan aku tidak diperbolehkan ikut."

Benar saja, Changmin langsung protes. Jaejoong duduk di sofa samping Yunho, ia menyuruh Changmin duduk dan melirik pada Yunho yang sudah meletakkan bukunya di atas meja.

"Kau kan sudah memiliki janji jalan-jalan ke pasar pagi dengan _Harabeoji _dan _Halmeoni_. Jadi _Appa _hanya mengajak Jinwoon, apa itu salah?" Tanya Yunho cukup dengan nada rendah.

"Tentu saja salah, seharusnya _Appa _juga mengajakku bukan hanya Jinwoon saja, itu namanya pilih kasih!" Changmin memasang wajah kesal yang kentara sekali.

"Lalu apa namanya kau kalau begitu? Kau diajak _Harabeoji _dan _Halmeoni _pergi jalan-jalan, kenapa tidak mengajak Jinwoon? Sebelumnya Jinwoon tidak mendapat ajakan lari pagi dari _Appa_, kan?" Jaejoong mengulum senyum senang melihat ekspresi Changmin yang langsung berubah.

Remaja itu menggaruk rambutnya, kemudian berucap dengan polos, "_Harabeoji _dan _Halmeoni _tidak mengajaknya, apa itu kesalahanku?"

"Lalu kita harus menyalahkan _Harabeoji _dan _Halmeoni _sekarang?" Tanya balik Yunho yang menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja, seharusnya mereka juga kan mengajak Jinwoon tapi tidak, itu artinya Jinwoon tidak ingin diajak."

"Kau tahu dari dulu atau kau tidak sadar, Min? _Harabeoji _dan _Halmeoni _memang lebih memanjakanmu dibanding Jinwoon, seharusnya sebagai Kakaknya kau harus menghargai perasaannya. Jika _Harabeoji _atau _Halmeoni _tidak mengajak Jinwoon, kau bisa mengajaknya bukan? Atau kau tidak ingin mengajaknya?"

Pertanyaan Yunho begitu telak mengenai Changmin. Sang anak sedikit terkejut mendapati pertanyaan yang itu. Changmin menatap takut-takut pada kedua orang tuanya. Memang diakui Yunho Changmin sekarang berubah drastis dari dulu. Jika dulu Changmin akan menatapnya nyalang dan langsung menjawab. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Yun, jangan terlalu keras," tegur Jaejoong dan menatap penuh sayang pada Changmin.

"Min, _Umma _tidak ingin memihak pada siapapun, walau kata-kata _Appa_mu cukup pedas, tapi _Umma _setuju. Ada baiknya karena kalian bersaudara harus saling bahu membahu. Jika dalam suasana senang, kalian bisa membaginya begitu pun dengan sedih. _Umma _tidak ingin membuatmu merasa buruk, tapi tidakkah kau sadar, Nak. Perasaan Jinwoon juga sama seperti perasaanmu yang sekarang merasa iri karena Jinwoon _jogging _dengan _Umma _dan _Appa_. Dia juga ingin sepertimu, jalan-jalan dengan _Harabeoji _atau _Halmeoni_."

Changmin terdiam mendengar apa yang diutarakan Jaejoong. Selama ini Changmin memang tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana Jinwoon saat dirinya dimanjakan oleh Kakek dan Nenek mereka. Changmin berpikir jika Jinwoon juga sering merasa dimanjakan oleh Ibu kandungnya itu. Cukup alasan baginya sehingga mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang adik merasa iri jika dirinya dimanjakan.

Tapi sekarang dengan sangat gamblang orang tuanya mengatakan demikian. Diakui dengan sangat benar oleh Changmin bahwa dirinya sangat cemburu dan merasa iri dengan Jinwoon yang bisa _jogging _bersama orang tua mereka. Changmin juga kesal sekali dengan Jinwoon.

Kini Changmin cukup sadar bahwa perasaan adiknya juga seperti ini. Selama ini Changmin memang cukup iri dengan Jinwoon yang menurutnya dimanjakan oleh Ibu kandungnya dan Ayah mereka. Rasa iri itu bisa terhapuskan dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Kakek dan Neneknya. Namun sekarang remaja itu baru mengerti bahwa sang adik juga merasa iri.

Changmin tersenyum, bukan rasa kesal yang didapatinya. Namun lebih pada rasa mengerti dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Sebagai seorang Kakak, Changmin memang harus melakukan seperti yang Ibunya bilang. Bukan karena posisinya sebagai Kakak juga, tapi fakta mereka yang bersaudara.

"Jinwoon tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia merasa iri padaku, aku pikir itu baik-baik saja," ujar Changmin polos, ini memang pemikirannya sejak tadi.

"Adikmu itu memang lebih tertutup dari pada kau, Changmin. Kau harus bisa memahami sikapnya. Jadi apa sekarang kau mengerti?" Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang memperhatikan gerakan salah tingkah Changmin.

"Hmm, aku mengerti _Umma_. Lain kali aku tidak akan begitu lagi," sahut Changmin dan tersenyum lebar pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagus, besok mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat yang mengasyikan untuk di kunjungi bersama-sama."

Manik mata musang Yunho langsung mendelik dan menatap tidak percaya Jaejoong. Ingin sekali Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong mengulangnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu benar? Jaejoong mengajak mereka sekeluarga jalan-jalan?

"Lebih baik kita ke kebun _Harabeoji_ saja _Umma_. Sekalian kita ajak _Harabeoji _dan _Halmeoni _seperti piknik keluarga, bagaimana?" Saran Changmin, matanya menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Menunggu persetujuan keduanya.

Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir, ide anaknya sangat bagus, ia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti, "Ide bagus, Nak. _Umma _akan memasak bekal untuk ke kebun besok."

Dengan antusias Changmin mengangguk, "Aku akan memberitahu Jinwoon dulu _Umma_."

"Beritahu lah dia pasti akan senang," ujar Jaejoong.

Segera Changmin berlari ke luar kamar orang tuanya ini dengan perasaan yang amat senang. Tidak lagi remaja itu merasa kesal. Karena Changmin mengerti, orang tuanya hanya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan adiknya ketika dirinya bermanja dengan Kakek dan Nenek mereka.

"Apa aku harus berbicara dengan _Abeoji_?" Tanya Yunho sedikit canggung. Tapi tidak bisa disangkali Yunho bahwa dirinya senang dengan keputusan Jaejoong.

"Aku rasa itu harus. Kita tidak mungkin langsung berangkat dan memberitahu mereka sejam sebelumnya kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan ke ruangan _Abeoji _dulu," sahut Yunho, sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di sini.

Helaan napas dilakukan Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia juga bahagia dan senang jika membayangkan hari esok. Pasti sangat mengasyikan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Dan dengan berada di sini bersama mantan mertuanya, Jaejoong merasa ia berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya dulu.

Mantan mertuanya begitu sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Itu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman ketika bercerai dengan Yunho dan menerima kebaikan-kebaikan mereka. Ia sadar diri bahwa ketika ia bercerai dengan Yunho, mereka hanya orang asing. Tapi kebaikan itu benar-benar tulus. Bahkan Jaejoong masih merasakannya hingga sekarang, sambutan TaeHee atas dirinya di luar dugaannya kemarin.

Sedikit banyak rasa rindu pada kedua orang tuanya terobati dengan ini. Selain itu juga, Jaejoong ingin menebus rasa yang tadi pagi ia rasakan. Ia merasa senang dengan keputusan Yunho yang tidak seharusnya ia rasa. Jaejoong berpikir, ia mungkin bisa membalas perasaan senangnya dengan kesenangan yang akan mereka lakukan esok hari.

Jantungnya masih sangat berdebar-debar kencang karena Yunho. Ia tahu sangat pasti jika ia sedikit saja menurunkan tirai yang sudah susah payah ia pasang, setelah tembok besar itu hancur. Ia akan jatuh untuk Yunho lagi tanpa perlawanan. Ia harus tetap sanggup tidak menurunkan tirai yang menjadi sekat pembatasnya dengan Yunho. Jika itu tersingkap, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap lamat-lamat Jihoon yang baru saja membuat jantung Yunho berdetak cepat. Pernyataan yang diberikan Ayahnya itu seakan sesuatu yang untuk Yunho sulit lakukan. Tadi, setelah mengatakan rencana pergi bersama besok. Yunho menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi malam antaranya dan Jaejoong.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Yunho meminta solusi pada Ayahnya untuk langkah ke depannya. Ia merasa blank untuk melakukan pendekatan intensif agar Jaejoong mau menerimanya lagi. Dan yang dikatakan Ayahnya tadi adalah sesuatu yang begitu mencengangkan untuk Yunho.

"_Abeoji _serius? Aku harus melakukan itu?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat dan gugup.

"Jika kau ingin memilikinya lagi, lakukan dengan cara baik-baik. Tutup semua lukanya dan kembalikan apa yang menjadi miliknya sejak semula," sahut Jihoon sangat tenang.

"Tapi apa aku harus mencari kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan meminta maaf pada mereka?"

"Kau sudah dewasa, seharusnya hal yang seperti ini bisa kau pahami lebih cepat. Anakmu sudah besar. Lagi pula apa susahnya meminta maaf atas segala perilakumu yang membuat sakit hati pada mereka."

"Aku tahu _Abeoji_, tapi jika mereka mengusirku dan menolakku sebelum aku meminta maaf dan menjalin hubungan baik lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jihoon tertawa pelan mendengar kekhawatiran Yunho. Sebagai orang tua sudah menjadi kewajiban Jihoon untuk menuntun Yunho agar tidak salah melangkah lagi. Usia anaknya memang sudah berkepala tiga, tapi dalam pengalaman memakan garam kehidupan Yunho termasuk yang paling rendah.

"Kau memiliki Changmin. Kau ajak Changmin untuk pergi ke sana, Kakek mana yang tega mengusir cucunya, apa lagi melihat sang cucu sudah sebesar itu. Yang ada hanya penyesalan yang mendalam," ujar Jihoon seraya menatap lamat-lamat Yunho.

Mulut Yunho sedikit menganga, ia tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Yang dikatakan Ayahnya mungkin benar, ia memiliki Changmin dan Anaknya itu adalah cucu dari orang tua Jaejoong. Sebelum membawa Jaejoong ke sana, ia memang harus meminta maaf atas tindakannya. Meluruskan semuanya dan berharap jika orang tua Jaejoong bisa membuka hati.

"Jadi aku harus bersama Changmin ke sana?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hmm, kau harus mengenalkan Changmin pada mereka. Setelah itu minta maaflah, dengarkan saja apa yang mereka katakan lalu kau bisa memberitahu mereka tentang keberadaan Jaejoong yang bersamamu."

Anggukan paham diberikan Yunho, tapi ia masih sedikit kurang mengerti, "Tapi _Abeoji _jika seandainya..."

"Segala kemungkinan itu pasti ada Yunho. Anggap saja kau memiliki presentasi _fifty fifty_. Hanya yakinkan hatimu terlebih dahulu," sela Jihoon memberi pengertian pada sang anak.

Yunho tercenung, sebenarnya ia cukup takut untuk menemui orang tua Jaejoong. Belum siap lebih tepatnya. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya kemarin bahwa kedua orang tua Jaejoong begitu membencinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika penolakan orang tua Jaejoong padanya.

"Kau bisa memanfaatkan situasi itu sekaligus. Mintalah restu kedua orang tua Jaejoong untuk hubungan kalian ke depan terlebih dahulu."

.

.

.

_**TBC ?**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" -bow- .

Maaf kalau semakin gaje ~ udah chap 14 kira" mau sampe berapa chap ini -penulis saja tidak bisa memprediksi sampai berapa chap- :3 . Maklumi saja karena ga diriku menulis mengalir seperti cintanya Changmin padakuh :* :* :* -ditabok- :D . JK ~ .

Kawashima Miharu ~ big thank ~ karena sudah mengoreksi tentang ortu JJ :D . Sudah di rombak pada chapter 2 untuk menyesuaikan yang ada di sini.

Maaf ga bisa balas Reviews satu" maaf juga ga bisa selalu nulis Thank To satu" nyebut nama. Bukan berarti aku ga baca reviewsnya. Aku baca semuanya kok, dan aku menghargai itu dengan sangat. Itu kenapa aku selalu tanya kalau ada pertanyaan silahkan tanyakan. :) .

**GOMCHI44 | MyBabyWonKyu | Jaena | Miu . sara | misharutheford | Dewi15 | kim Ryan2124 | Mickeyrang | reiasia95 | lee sunri hyun| SinushYJS | puji | YunjaeDDiction | dienha | Keyla6384 | cindyshim07 | afy az zahra | aismamangkona| ilyeseun | ClouDyRyeoRez | yla | bee | kim . wiwin . 9 | meirah . 1111 | meybi | 5351 | momo | dheaniyuu | teukiangie | Ai Rin Lee | yuu | lovgravanime14 |azahra88 | kimura . shiba | Risza | poppo bubbleboo | opah . fumi | misschokyulate2 | fera950224 | shipper89 | yoosa jung | ruixi1 | bibir jeje | min | ayudesy1222 | runashine88 | jema agassi | Vic89 | lanarava6223 |Lee yuno | danactebh | ezha | Dhea Kim | shippo . chan . 7 | yuly .cassiopeia | elfsissy701 | SFA30 | shiro20 | Jung Jaehyun | novitawahyuu | mimimi | birin . rin | hyejinpark | nickeYJcassie | Kawashima Miharu | dims | Rly . C . JaeKyu | shim jaecho | uchiha . emo10 | littlecupcake noona | GuestYunjae | Anik0405 | diahmiftachulningtyas | kissyoochun6002 | narayejea | Yani CassieYJS | uknowme2301 | cha yeoja hongki | readeraja | Kjhwang | Juu | rinayunjaerina | dita | bebyjae | yuliana | Lawliet Jung | ShinJiwoo920202 | JonginDo | Himura Hana | chayurieza | And All of GUEST .**

**Sorry jika salah penulisan nama.**

**Thank For Reading and Reviews.**

**Big Hug and Kiss.**

**With Love ~ .**

**Misscel ^^.**

.

.

.


End file.
